


Kaptein Sabeltann og Elefantordenen

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [10]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: 1700-talls legekunst, Action/Adventure, Bifil Sabeltann, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Do-humor, Drama, Drug Abuse, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Medical Procedures, Sjøslag, Trust Issues
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapteinen setter kurs mot Skandinavia for å infiltrere et hemmelig brorskap. I jakten på en storslått skatt, og i sin iver etter å kreve inn en gammel gjeld, er han villig til å ofre alt, til og med sitt eget mannskaps tillit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Første kapittel

Det var én ting innbyggerne i Abra Havn likte nesten like godt som fullmånefester, og det var Sabeltanns ildprøver. De var så populære at de omtrent hadde mistet sin opprinnelige funksjon, nemlig å skille de som var dyktige og modige nok til å bli med _Den sorte dame_ på tokt fra de som heller måtte finne en annen måte å tjene kapteinen og byen på. Nå var de blitt vel så mye underholdning, lek og adspredelse, og både blant deltakere og tilskuere fantes det de som ikke lenger tok dem alvorlig.

Men for den rødhårede jenta som for øyeblikket hang etter armene fra en bjelke stikkende ut fra Villa Rosas takterasse, hadde de alltid vært blodig alvor, og aldri mer enn nå. Under seg hadde hun bare et ti meters fall til de skarpe steinene i fjæra, bredbeint på bjelken over henne sto Langemann, mannskapets kvartermester, og opp fikk hun ikke komme før kapteinen tillot det. Hun visste ikke hvor lenge hun hadde hengt der, eller hvor mye lenger hun måtte holde ut; hun kunne bare anta, eller håpe, at han hadde et timeglass, indre eller ytre, han gikk etter. Musklene i armene brant av smerte, fingrene som klamret seg til treverket hadde stivnet slik at det virket utenkelig at hun noensinne skulle klare å rette dem ut igjen, hun hadde lukket øynene et kort sekund, men åpnet dem igjen og stirret opp på Langemann med besluttsomhet. Dette var den siste prøven. Bare de som virkelig ble vurdert ble tvunget gjennom denne, og hun hadde aldri før fått komme så langt. Det var ikke snakk om å gi opp nå!

I stedet fanget hun Langemanns blikk, nå da han tok seg bryet med å kikke ned på henne, og holdt det. Hun hadde hørt det var fascinerende, at øynene hans skiftet farge med humøret, fra grå til grønn og tilbake igjen, at de hadde gylne spetter som kom og gikk, og at når disse samlet seg rundt pupillen som en flamme, var det på tide å skygge banen. De så temmelig ordinære ut nå, konkluderte hun, men det kunne selvsagt være fordi fokuset hennes i hovedsak var rettet mot å ikke slippe bjelken. Alt hun så var de matte øynene og de stive trekkene til en sliten mann.

Han bøyde seg brått ned og grep henne om håndleddet, og først da de lange fingrene hans lukket seg rundt armen hennes, gikk det opp for henne at hun faktisk hadde vært på nippet til å slippe. Han halte henne useremonielt opp på bjelken til seg, øyekontakten ble brutt i prosessen og i et kort øyeblikk var hun sikker på at hun hadde feilet. Hun gned de ømme armene sine og kjente den enda mer smertefulle svien av skuffelse, men så gløttet hun opp og så hvordan øynene hans vandret mot noe bak og under henne, samtidig som hun hørte lyden av applaus og innså at signalet om å hjelpe henne hadde kommet fra noen andre.

«Klarte jeg det?» spurte hun.

«Det er opp til kapteinen,» svarte han. «Kom.» Han skrittet inn på takterassen, la en kald hånd mot nakken hennes da hun fulgte etter, og styrte henne ned trappene og inn foran Sabeltanns trone.

Hun turde ikke å se på ham, slik hun hadde gjort med Langemann. Få kunne holde dette blikket, og få var invitert til å gjøre det, men selv med sitt eget stivt rettet mot skoene hans, kunne hun kjenne hvordan det sved i henne.

«Frøya.»

Hun kjente et vell av barnslig glede over å høre ham si navnet hennes; det var nesten flaut, og hun bet seg lett i leppa, fast bestemt på å ikke vise utad hvor mye det frydet henne.

«Kaptein.» Hun løftet en hånd til panna, hilste ham, men uten å flytte blikket.

«Men så se på meg, jente,» utbrøt han, utålmodig, og hun skyndte seg å adlyde, for alle visste at Kongen på havet hatet å vente. Og da hun møtte det isblå blikket, innså hun at det faktisk var aller første gang.

Det var uleselig. Det var umulig å vite hva som foregikk bak det, umulig å se hva han tenkte. Blikket _hennes_ , derimot, avslørte nok langt mer, kanskje alt, og det var vel derfor han brukte tid på å granske henne.

Hun måtte se bort til slutt, de fleste måtte det før eller siden, og hun kastet i stedet små, raske gløtt mot folkemengden som omkranset henne. De hadde falt til ro og ventet på dommen, tause, men utålmodige. Faren hennes sto fremdeles på samme sted, helt inne ved husveggen, til venstre for kapteinens trone. Han hadde armene i kors over brystet, og Rolf, svennen hans, hadde lagt hodet på skakke ned mot ham, som om de nettopp hadde hvisket sammen.

«Du søker hyre på _Den sorte dame,_ » sa Sabeltann omsider, som om dét ikke var opplagt, som om hun hadde noen som helst annen grunn til å være der.

«Ja, kaptein,» svarte hun, og innså i samme øyeblikk med gru at det ikke hadde vært et spørsmål.

Han lot det passere. «Jeg har aldri hyret en kvinne før.»

Hun kjempet mot trangen til å riste på hodet. Kvinner gikk i skjørter og hatter, flørtet mynter ut av piratenes lommer, fødte unger og stelte hus. Hun var ingen kvinne. Hun var Frøya, tømrerens datter, knivkasteren, og ment for noe mer.

«Men du har gjennomgått ildprøvene og bestått.»

Det lød opprømt mumling, og noen ropte ut, men det gikk likevel et sekund eller to før det siste ordet virkelig traff henne. Bestått!

Hun våget seg til å se på ham igjen. Blikket var uforandret. «Jeg forventer det samme av deg som av alle de andre,» sa han. «Uansett hva du har, eller ikke har, mellom beina. Ikke forvent noen spesialbehandling. Du jobber med mennene, spiser med mennene og sover med mennene. Og når jeg sier sover, så mener jeg _sover_.»

Noen få, spredte knis hørtes fra mengden, men døde fort ut igjen.

«Jeg vil på tokt for å plyndre,» sa Frøya, og ble modigere ved lyden av sin egen, stødige stemme. «For å finne gull. Fly etter mannfolk kan jeg vel så gjerne gjøre her. Om slikt faktisk hadde interessert meg.»

Ved siden av henne humret Langemann, noe som fikk kapteinen til å flytte blikket bort på ham i stedet, og i et lite sekund kunne man faktisk lese noe i det. Det forsvant igjen like fort, og med et rykk i munnviken, kikket han tilbake på Frøya og forsatte ufortrødent: «Du starter som mannskap, du er kvikk, jeg vil ha deg i riggen. Du får betalt etter gjeldende satser, alt etter hvor mye vi finner og hvor mye du bidrar, men som førstereis bør du ikke forvente mer enn en halv andel.» Han lente seg framover, virkelig spiddet henne med isøynene. «Om bord er det _jeg_ som bestemmer. Ingenting er viktigere enn det. Er det forstått?»

Hun gjorde honnør. «Ja, kaptein.»

«Så pakk sekken din. Vi drar i morgen tidlig.»

Han reiste seg brått uten å vente på svar, steg ned fra tronen og travet bort, med Langemann i hælene. Frøya ble stående tilbake med et stort smil om munnen, og først nå brøt menneskemengden rundt henne ut i applaus.

* * *

«Et kvinnfolk om bord på _Den sorte dame_ ,» mumlet Sabeltann straks de hadde rundet et hjørne og var utenfor nysgjerrige ørers rekkevidde, «se, dét var noe jeg lovet meg selv aldri skulle skje. Jeg kommer vel til å angre.»

«Nja,» svarte Langemann, mer optimistisk. «Du så henne selv, kæpten. Hun har det som trengs.»

«Sant, jeg har menn i mannskapet som gjorde en dårligere figur enn henne i ildprøvene. Jeg tenkte nå mer på den distraksjonen hun utvilsomt vil skape.»

«Frøya er ikke som andre jenter, kæpten. Hun har større ambisjoner enn å være noens sengefelle. Dessuten er far hennes også om bord, han passer nok på.»

«Hm, ja. Hun og Tønnes, Benjamin og Odin, Pelle og Pysa, og du og guttungen… Vi blir snart et familieskip!»

«Ikke nødvendigvis en ulempe, kæpten.»

Kapteinen fnyste. «Det vil vise seg. Men jeg har altså ditt ord på at hun vil oppføre seg?»

«Vel, du har Rosas.»

Kapteinen stoppet og gløttet på ham over skulderen. «Det er nok,» avgjorde han.

Han visste ikke hvor Langemann og Rosa sto for øyeblikket. Ryktene i byen ville ha det til at hun hadde brutt med ham, men det var jo i så fall ikke første gang, og så lenge det ikke påvirket kvartermesteren hans i det daglige, var det uansett ikke noe han aktet å legge seg opp i. Langemanns ansikt ga ikke fra seg noe, men mannen gjenkjente en anerkjennelse når han hørte en, og svarte med et kort nikk.

«Spør du meg, så er jeg mer skeptisk til denne andre utvidelsen av mannskapet du planlegger,» innrømmet han i det de gikk videre. «Han blir vanskelig å ha med å gjøre på et trangt skip.»

«Vi har vært igjennom dette, Langemann. Han er _essensiell_ for dette toktet.»

«Hvis du sier så.» Tonen i kvartermesterens stemme var matt og resignert og kanskje en anselse irritabel. Han visste at innvendingene hans falt for døve ører, han gjentok dem bare fordi han ville ha dem loggført, så Sabeltann unte ham det. Langemanns råd var gull verdt, også når han var uenig.

De nådde bestemmelsesstedet, en liten strandstripe ikke langt fra kaia. Her lå vraket av _Saragossa,_ den en gang så staselige spanske gallionen som Sabeltann hadde seilt før _Den sorte dame_ kom i hans eie. Hun hadde vært gammel og lekk allerede den gang, og nå hadde hun ikke vært sjødyktig på over ti år, der hun lå og forfalt på sandbanken, skakk og sørgmodig. Deler av skroget var blitt fjernet, bord for bord, etter hvert som det ble behov for materialene andre steder (det var mange hus i byen som hadde biter av skuta i veggene), men akterenden var stort sett inntakt. På toppen av poopdekket kunne man fremdeles se de karakteristiske tvillingrorene, og i den brukne mesanmasten satt en gul og blå arapapegøye og struttet med fjærene.

«Han kommer til å si nei,» sa Langemann da de stanset utenfor den skjeve døra til den gamle kapteinslugaren.

«Nettopp derfor har jeg ikke tenkt å gi ham noe valg,» svarte Sabeltann, og kikket misbilligende opp på papegøyen da denne ga seg til å skrike navnet hans.

«Sabeltann! Sabeltann!»

Langemann lot seg ikke distrahere. «Valdemar!» ropte han. «Valdemar, kom ut! Kapteinen vil snakke med deg.» Han dunket en knyttneve mot døra, og da det gikk noen sekunder uten at han fikk noen respons, la han til: «Vi vet du er hjemme, fjærkreet ditt er her.»

Ved første øyekast virket det ufattelig at vraket var noens hjem, og en nærmere kikk forsterket bare inntrykket av at det var fullstendig uegnet til den slags bruk. Dørken var råtnet bort, vannet rant inn hver gang det var flo sjø, og når det regnet dryppet det inn gjennom taket også. Likevel hadde Valdemar slått seg ned der, til tross for at han var blitt tilbudt annet husrom flere ganger. Kanskje var det noe trygt og familiært ved det, han hadde tross alt vært skutas siste skipper, men hva han nå enn begrunnet det med, virket han å være tilfreds med ordningen.

Han åpnet døra nå, skulte på dem fra terskelen, to nøttebrune øyne under et flokete hår, en smal strek av en munn bak et viltvoksende skjegg. Klærne var fillete og tilfeldig satt sammen. Han luktet ikke lenger så intenst som før, men han var ikke akkurat ren, som om verdslige ting som å vaske seg ikke lenger opptok ham, og det gjorde de vel heller ikke.

«Jeg vet hvorfor du er her,» sa han, ordene så vel som en anklagende pekefinger ble rettet mot kapteinen. «Ryktene flyr i denne byen, gode som dårlige, og du skal til Danmark!»

«Stemmer det, Valdemar,» svarte Sabeltann. «Til dine gamle trakter.» Han dukket unna for araen som kom seilende, vek irritert til siden i det den flakset forbi ham og Langemann og slo seg ned på sin herres skulder.

«Jeg vet hva det betyr,» fortsatte fillefransen før de rakk å komme med noen passende kommentarer om den forbaskede fuglen. «Du skal endelig gjøre bruk av medaljen.»

Langemann gløttet på kapteinen, som på sin side løftet brynene i en spørrende mine, og det igjen ga bare Valdemar mer vann på mølla. Han tok et skritt fram, helt ut i dagslyset. «Ikke glem at jeg var der, kaptein. Den kvelden for seksten år siden, da du plyndret baron Suffield for alle hans skatter.»

«En mann _du_ var satt til å tjene, så vidt jeg husker,» svarte Sabeltann rolig.

«Ja, jeg vet hva han var,» nikket Valdemar. «Hvem han tilhørte, og hva den medaljen gir tilgang på. Og jeg har _ikke_ tenkt meg dit!»

«Vel _jeg_ har, og du må bli med.» Sabeltanns stemme var ennå kald og behersket, men trente ører, som Langemanns, kunne høre en underliggende ulming. «Du kjenner landet, skikkene og kulturen.»

«Jeg har ikke vært der på tjue år!»

«Jeg trenger en som snakker språket.»

«Tønnes snakker språket!» utbrøt Valdemar. «I hvert fall nært nok. Og Skalken også!»

«Skalken!» fnyste Sabeltann, og bare navnet fikk Langemann til å rynke på nesa av gammel vane. «Nei, det _må_ bli deg.»

«Vel, jeg vil ikke.»

Valdemar rygget brått inn i lugaren igjen og ville lukke døra etter seg, men kapteinen hindret ham ved å strekke fram en fot. Så lente seg mot ham, grep tak i dørkarmen med den ene hånden, skjøv ansiktet sitt helt opp i hans, og slo bare etter papegøyen da denne begynte å flakse med vingene. «Du lever her under min beskyttelse, på min nåde, fordi du tjente meg godt i forgagne tider, Valdemar Båtsmann,» hveste han. «Nå kaller jeg deg til tjeneste igjen, og du har å stille dersom du fortsatt ønsker å beholde de privilegiene.»

«Sende meg bort?» Valdemar lo bittert. «Du glemmer, kaptein, at ensomheten og jeg er gamle venner. Du av alle burde huske det, det var tross alt du som introduserte oss.»

Kapteinens tålmodighet var nå på bristepunktet. Han grep etter kården sin, noe som fikk Langemann til å skritte fram, men besinnet seg. «Du misforstår,» utdypet han. «Du vet at det bare er to veier bort fra Det usynlige land: om bord på min skute, eller i et likklede.»

En trykkende stillhet la seg over dem, de to på hver sin side av terskelen, og den tredje mannen som observerte dem, tilsynelatende rolig og avventende. I noen lange sekunder svøpte den dem i sin tunge og kvelende kappe, til Valdemar ble den første til å bryte den. «Så dette er hva det har blitt til?» sa han, med en stemme preget av både sinne og sorg. «Du truer meg på livet.» Han sukket og rettet seg opp i sin fulle høyde, og i et kort øyeblikk kunne man se spor av gammel glans i blikket hans. «Vel, siden du er _så_ desperat, får jeg vel bli med.»

«Bra,» snerret kapteinen, uten tegn til lettelse eller takknemlighet. «Vær klar i morgen tidlig.»

Han snudde seg for å gå, men merket seg likevel at Valdemar og Langemann utvekslet et langt blikk før også kvartermesteren dreide rundt og forlot ham, og det var ikke vanskelig å gjette seg til hvorfor. «Du synes jeg var for hard,» sa han da de var kommet et stykke nedover gata.

«En god kaptein har menn som følger ham av respekt, ikke av frykt,» svarte Langemann. «Og det er _dine_ ord, kæpten, ikke mine.»

Sabeltann slo det bort. «Han kommer over det. Vi setter seil ved soloppgang.» Han gløttet bort på kvartermesteren. «Om _du_ er klar.»

Langemann sukket. «Ikke begynn du også nå. Jeg _er_ frisk. Helt og holdent.»

«Bra,» nikket kapteinen, og unte seg et smil ved tanken på det som ventet der ute. «Bra.»


	2. Andre kapittel

Det var alltid en spesiell stemning i Abra Havn på avreisedager, spesielt før lange tokt som dette. Kaia yret av liv allerede før solen farget horisonten, lufta var stinn av motstridende følelser, forventning og fortvilelse, glede og sorg, mens de siste forsyningene ble lempet om bord og sjørøverne tok lange og intense farvel med kvinnene og barna sine. Da Sabeltann en gang i tiden hadde forsøkt å forby sine menn å ha familier, så var det nettopp for å unngå scener som disse; Langemann visste det, og kunne til en viss grad også forstå det, der han nå sto oppe på poopdekket og observerte sirkuset. De skrek og bar seg, damene, noen av dem riktignok mer enn andre, vekslet mellom å gråte hysterisk og overøse sine menn med lidenskapelige kyss. Og mennene holdt dem hardt i armene sine, hvisket eplekjekke forsikringer i øret på dem, lovnader om å vende hjem, hele og rike, løfter de ikke nødvendigvis kunne holde. For en pirats liv var et farlig liv, og ofte et kort et, og det var noe alle var klar over.

Langemann løftet frakkekragen mot morgenbrisen, stoppet den rå og kjølige disen fra å smyge seg inn under klærne. Kapteinens forbud hadde ikke vart lenge, det var mange familier i Abra Havn nå; sivile, eldre, unger i alle aldre. Om Sabeltann ikke akkurat var overbegeistret over utviklingen, så hadde han i hvert fall avfunnet seg med den. Slikt var vel naturlig, var nå Langemanns holdning til saken, ønsker om avkom og et fast anker i en havn, og det gjorde ham ingenting, selv om han aldri hadde tenkt at det skulle gjelde ham selv. Og likevel… Uten at han egentlig ville det, dreide blikket opp mot Villa Rosa.

Hun var ikke kommet ut.

Nå hadde de riktignok aldri vært en del av sirkuset, han og Rosa. De hadde tatt sine avskjeder privat, skjult for folks nysgjerrige blikk, og hun hadde alltid vist en holdning av aksept til toktene og risikoen de medførte. Hun var redd for å ikke få ham hjem igjen, han kjente det i måten hun holdt ham på, hørte det i den skjelvende pusten, men hun gjorde aldri noe stort og unødvendig nummer av det. Og det var vel bare en av mange ting som gjorde at hun betydde så mye mer for ham enn andre kvinner. Det var bare så synd at han ikke visste hvordan han skulle vise henne det.

Han lukket øynene et øyeblikk, strøk tommelen over det ene brynet slik han hadde for vane å gjøre når han var oppgitt, og prøvde nok en gang å klemme noe håndgripelig ut av de siste dagers forvirrende hendelser. Hun hadde pleiet ham gjennom en kortvarig, men alvorlig sykdom, på sitt sedvanlige pragmatiske og likevel ømme vis, men han var knapt kvitt feberen før han våknet til en erklæring om at hun ikke aktet å ”vente på ham mer”, som hun kalte det. Hun hadde fortsatt med å forklare ham hvorfor, brukt mange og nøye utvalgte ord, og likevel hadde det gått ham hus forbi. Det var vanskelig å ta henne på alvor når det ikke var første gang hun hadde brutt med ham, så han hadde gjort som han pleide: brukt sin vidgjetne sjarm for det den var verdt og forsøkt å godsnakke henne fra det. Det hadde ikke virket. Det begynte å demre for ham at hun virkelig mente det denne gangen, og at han burde ha skjønt det på måten hun hadde tedd seg på. De andre tilfellene hadde vært av en annen art, skriking og roping og en og annen blomsterpotte han måtte dukke unna for. _Nå_ var hun rolig og kontrollert, ikke sint, men trist, og hun hadde snakket til ham nesten som til et barn: tålmodig og full av kjærlighet, men rigid og upåvirkelig.

Å prøve å forstå henne bød bare på hodepine, så han lot blikket løpe over dekk for å fokusere på noe annet en stund. Alt så ut til å gå etter planen. Offiserene foretok en siste inventarsjekk av sine respektive avdelinger – Benjamin på kanondekket, Tønnes i lasterommet og Skalken i byssa – og rapporterte opp til ham med håndsignaler etter hvert som de ble ferdige. Valdemar hadde kommet om bord. Han sto ved landgangen og kikket lengselsfullt inn mot byen, eller kanskje mot jungelen bortenfor, som om han ennå vurderte muligheten for å stikke av. Langemann visste bedre, Valdemar var kanskje sær og eksentrisk, men også en mann av sitt ord. Papegøyen hans var også på plass, den hadde satt seg i riggen over ham, og Langemann kom ikke til å nekte ham å ta den med. Fuglen hadde vært mannens eneste form for selskap i løpet av årene i jungelen, og antagelig det eneste som så langt hadde hindret ham i å tippe fullstendig over i galskap.

Sola hadde så vidt begynt å titte opp over klippene i øst, følelsen av den første varmen mot kinnet fikk ham til å myse ut mot havet og han kjente endelig en liten glede ved å skulle sette seil igjen. Der ute ville nok alt gi mening.

Han så tilbake inn mot kaia, og hjertet hans gjorde et hopp, for nå fikk han øye på Rosa i vrimmelen. Like fort forsto han at det ikke var ham hun var kommet for, men Pinky, som fremdeles sto der inne og tok farvel med sin venninne Ravn. Rosa banet seg vei bort til dem, Pinky smilte bredt opp mot henne da han så henne, og hun trakk ham bastant inn i favnen sin. Hun lukket armene rundt den spede, men raskt voksende guttekroppen og vugget ham litt fram og tilbake, og så så hun plutselig opp, og blikket hennes møtte Langemanns. Det inviterte ham til å komme, så han forlot posten sin, skrittet ned fra poopdekket og i land.

Hun løsnet jerngrepet om Pinky i det han nådde bort til dem, skjøv gutten varsomt fra seg og mot ham istedet. «Pass på ham,» sa hun.

Langemann draperte en arm om gutteskuldrene, men tok ikke blikket fra henne. «Det vet du jeg gjør.»

«Og på deg selv også,» la hun til, og la en hånd på den ledige armen hans. Og det var alt det ble til, et kort og kameratslig håndtrykk. Suset som gikk gjennom mengden i samme øyeblikk avslørte nemlig at Sabeltann nå gjorde sin entré, så Langemann bukserte Pinky mot skuta, tok seg til hattebremmen i en siste hilsen til Rosa, og stilte seg i givakt ved landgangen for å ta ham imot.

Kapteinen var som vanlig kledd i sort, i sine mest gullbroderte og prangende klær, slik han ønsket at befolkningen skulle se ham, men Langemann visste han ville skifte til noe hakket enklere og mer praktisk straks de var ute i rom sjø.

«Alt klart, Langemann?»

«Alt klart, kæpten.»

«Da kaster vi loss. Vi må rekke tidevannet.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» Langemann gjorde honnør, og Sabeltann ga ham et overraskende uformelt klapp på skulderen i det han spankulerte forbi og opp landgangen. På toppen snudde han seg for å ta imot folkets jublende hyllest, med en arm triumferende i været, men ble ikke stående lenge før han forsvant inn i lugaren sin.

«Alle mann om bord!» beordret Langemann, og observerte de siste somlekoppene somle seg forbi ham og til postene sine, før han som siste mann fulgte etter dem og inntok plassen sin ved roret.

Fortøyningene ble løsnet, landgangen dratt inn, og Benjamin ledet an i sjantien i det den _Den sorte dame_ gled fra land og satte kurs mot åpent hav:

 

_Heave away, bullies, ye parish-rigged bums,_  
_Way, ay, roll an' go!_  
_Take yer hands from yer pockets and don't suck yer thumbs._  
_Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_  
_Way, ay, roll an' go!_  
_The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_  
_Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

* * *

Da Det usynlige land var vel borte i tåka, og dets lunefulle farvann trygt tilbakelagt, overlot Langemann roret til Lech og gikk til Sabeltanns lugar for å rapportere. Som vanlig fant han sin kaptein bøyd over kartene på skrivebordet, med begge hendene støttet mot bordplata og en dyp tenkerynke meislet inn mellom øynene.

«Jeg har vaktlista, kæpten,» åpnet Langemann og gestikulerte mot ham med journalen.

Sabeltann flyttet ikke blikket fra kartet. «Den er sikkert helt utmerket, Langemann. Ingen unødvendige nattevakter for Benjamin, går jeg ut fra?»

«Vi har vel lært å vite bedre,» bekreftet Langemann.

Kapteinen slapp et grynt, rettet seg opp og vinket til seg boka. «Få se.» Langemann ga ham den og han feide øynene kjapt over sidene. «Du har gitt deg selv mange,» bemerket han.

Langemann trakk på skuldrene. «Det er jo ikke sånn at jeg har viktigere ting å gjøre, kæpten.»

Sabeltann svarte ikke, men han holdt blikket på ham et ekstra sekund, før han la boka på bordet og grep en fjærpenn for å signere den. «Jeg prøver å bestemme meg for reiserute,» sa han etterpå, og vinket Langemann nærmere så han kunne se over planene. «Jeg heller til den tradisjonelle ruten: nordover til Bermuda, og derfra øst over Atlanteren mot Europa.»

Langemann puttet en finger på kartet. «Og så via Skagerrak og Kattegat mot Sjælland?»

«Selvfølgelig.»

«Det skal være krig der, kæpten. Danmark og Sverige har en brudulje gående.»

«Er det ikke alltid krig i Europa?» murret kapteinen.

«Vi _kan_ reise langs Elben til Hamburg og opp den baltiske ruten.»

«Hm, ja, men jeg liker ikke tanken på en innlandsrute. Ingen mulighet for retrett.»

«Skagerrak og Kattegat blir i trangeste laget, det også, kæpten.»

Sabeltann tvinnet barten mellom fingrene, et tydelig tegn på at han tenkte hardt. «Jeg tror vi får se det an. Og spørre Valdemar til råds. Den tid den sorg.» Han flyttet loddene fra kartet, slik at det rullet sammen med et stillferdig _svoosj._

Langemanns øyne falt i stedet på en sort fløyelspose som lå ved siden av. «Er det den?» spurte han.

«Ja.» Sabeltann tok posen og tømte forsiktig innholdet ut på bordet. Det var et lyseblått ordensbånd med sløyfe, slitt og preget av tidens tann, og i en ring midt i sløyfa hang en liten figur av gull, dekket av hvit emalje, formet som en elefant med tårn og rytter på ryggen. Langemann hadde sett den før, ved flere anledninger, og som alltid stusset han over hvordan en så liten sak skulle være så viktig.

«Elefantordenen,» erklærte Sabeltann, som om han så hva kvartermesteren tenkte og konkluderte med at han trengte nok en innføring i emnet. «Stiftet for snart tohundreogfemti år siden av kong Christian den Første av Danmark, og normalt kun tildelt kongelige og adelige.»

«Så hvordan endte den opp hos baron Suffield?»

«Baronen var tilknyttet den danske adel via sin hustru. Han fikk ordenen i arv etter sin svigerfar.»

Langemann nikket. Han hadde møtt både baronen og baronessen i sin tid, sågar vært tettere innpå førstnevnte enn han satte pris på å bli minnet om, alt for å stjele den nøkkelen som ga tilgang til herskapshusets skatter. Det hadde vært hans og Sabeltanns første jobb sammen, et skjellsettende øyeblikk i begges liv, og likevel noe de sjelden snakket om. Heller ikke nå nevnte noen av dem det mest åpenbare: at baronens nevnte svigerfar også var far til Dagmar, som en gang i tiden hadde vært kapteinens elskerinne. Sabeltann hadde aldri innrømt direkte at så var tilfelle, og selv om Langemann hadde hørt nok av fyllepraten hans opp gjennom årene til å pusle sammen historien på egenhånd, brakte han henne aldri uoppfordret opp, ikke engang i forbindelse med at hun hadde reddet livet hans bare seks måneder tidligere. Bare tanken på den opplevelsen gjorde at det stakk i det gamle såret hans, men det forsvant fort og han skyndte seg å lede samtalen i en annen retning. «Og hva nøyaktig er det denne elefanten gir tilgang på?»

«Ingen vet helt,» vedgikk Sabeltann, ukarakteristisk ærlig. «Bortsett fra de ordensmedlemmene som har sett det, selvsagt. Elefantordenen er ikke bare en ridderorden, ser du, men et brorskap. Hovedkvarteret deres er Frederiksborg slott, og det sies at de oppbevarer noe i kapellet der, av _uvurderlig_ verdi.»

«Og å vifte med denne,» Langemann pekte på ordensbåndet, «vil være nok til å slippe inn?»

«Nja…» Sabeltann dro på det. «Først må vi overbevise dem om at Valdemar er av adelig byrd.»

Langemann klarte ikke å la være å le. «Vi har en jobb å gjøre.»

Det glimtet til i Sabeltanns blå øyne da han returnerte smilet. «Det har vi.»

Han puttet ordenstegnet tilbake i posen og låste både den og kartet trygt inn i bokskapet sitt. Deretter tok han på seg bandolær og hatt, og antydet med det at han ville ut på dekk, så Langemann trådte til side og lot ham lede an gjennom døra. Ikke før hadde han åpnet den, før noe blått og gult føk forbi nesetippen hans og videre opp mot toppen av hovedmasta mens det skrek høyt. «Sabeltann! Sabeltann!»

Og Kongen på havet, verdenshavenes mest beryktede sjørøver, rygget tilbake inn i lugaren og spant rundt for å dolke sin nestkommanderende med blikket. «Langemann, hva i huleste gjør det pokkers fjærkreet her?!»


	3. Tredje kapittel

Frøya hadde ikke hatt noen illusjoner om livet om bord, hun hadde vært forberedt på harde og tunge dager, så sett i forhold til forventningene hadde reisen over Atlanteren enn så lengt forløpt nesten latterlig lett. De hadde vært heldige med været, ikke hatt noen nevneverdige uhell av noe slag, og de hadde støtt på overraskende få andre skuter, til tross for at dette var en forholdsvis trafikkert rute. Av og til skimtet de riktignok skip i horisonten, men disse så aldri ut til å komme nærmere, og i enkelte tilfeller kunne hun sverge på at de endatil sakket farten eller endret kurs.

«De holder avstand,» kommenterte hun en dag hun sto ved ripa og observerte silhuetten av enda et mot den dalende kveldssola. Hun sa det egentlig til Isak, som sto ved siden av henne, men det var Langemann, fra sin plass i trappa opp til poopdekket, som svarte.

«De vet hvem vi er,» flirte han, og spyttet ut flisa han hadde pirket seg i tennene med. «Ingen nærmer seg Sabeltann og hans menn om de kan unngå det.»

Det var i hovedsak den store hodeskallen av tre på akterstavnen som gjorde _Dama_ så lett gjenkjennelig, selv på lang avstand. Kapteinen gjorde ingenting for å kamuflere verken henne eller hensiktene sine. Det var ikke nødvendig, for få skip, om noen, kunne seile fra henne og de fleste så fornuften i å overgi seg uten kamp. Så langt på seilasen hadde det bare skjedd én gang at noen gikk så langt som å fyre av en kanon mot dem, langt utenfor skuddhold og muligens ment som et slags varselsskudd, men de oppnådde ikke annet enn å gjøre mannskapet desto mer oppildnet og lattermilde.

«Noen lever farlig, gutter!» lo også Sabeltann, som hadde kommet ut av lugaren sin akkurat tidsnok til å få med seg salutten. «Vi skulle svart på invitasjonen, om vi hadde hatt tid.»

«Og hvorfor har vi egentlig ikke det?» hadde Isak hvisket til Frøya etterpå.

«Fordi vi er ute etter Elefantordenens skatt, vel,» mumlet hun, irritert over idiotien.

Han så overbærende på henne, for dette var han selvfølgelig klar over. «Ja, men _hvorfor?_ »

Hun kastet et søkende blikk til siden, sjokkert som hun var over å høre ham si slike ting, for det var farlig å stille spørsmål ved kapteinens avgjørelser. Han merket uroen i henne og dempet stemmen ytterligere. «Det er sikkert en fin skatt, for all del, men å plyndre en fire-fem skip er minst like innbringende. Og enklere.»

Hun bet seg i leppa, dreide ansiktet sakte tilbake mot hans og lot blikket tydelig fortelle hvor ynkelig og patetisk hun syntes han var, i tilfelle ordene i seg selv ikke var nok til å trenge gjennom den usannsynlig tjukke skallen hans. «Hvis du ikke har større ambisjoner enn som så, Isak, er du på feil skute!»

Hun gikk fra ham og unngikk ham de neste par dagene. Om slik tankeløs plapring fikk ham i trøbbel, skulle han ikke få trekke henne ned med seg; det hadde jo tatt seg ut om hun mistet hyren sin ved første korsvei, nå som hun endelig hadde fått den. Men han var ikke den eneste med slike tanker, og nå som hun var det bevisst, ble hun vár en spenning i mannskapet. Ingenting ble sagt høyt, ingenting uttrykt med ord, men de bodde tett der nede i ruffen (de var over femti mann på dette toktet), så det lå likevel tjukt i lufta at noe var i gjære.

Det var små lyspunkter, små brudd i rutinen, som tidvis bedret stemningen. Som dagen da Langemann ville lære Valdemar å danse. De hadde ryddet plass på dekk, satt Rolf til å spille fløyte, og Benjamin hadde villig og med stor innlevelse stilt seg til disposisjon som øvingspartner og ikledd seg en lang kjole med sløyfer og rysjer. Mannskapet sto tett rundt, på bakkdekket og i riggen over, godt underholdt av opptrinnet, og de eneste som ikke så ut til å more seg var Valdemar selv, og Langemann, spesielt da han etter hvert oppfattet elevens sterke motvilje.

«Nei, på _tre_!» utbrøt han, skjøv Valdemar til side og dro Benjamin inntil seg i en brå bevegelse. «Se, følg med på hva jeg gjør! En-to, en-to-tre, skjønner? Foten ned på tre.»

«Ja, ja,» mumlet Valdemar, fullstendig blottet for både entusiasme og overbevisning. Han løftet en hånd i en tafatt bevegelse og dro den over den snaue hårklippen. Allerede den andre dagen om bord hadde Langemann halt ham ut på dekk, tatt en kniv og hakket av ham det lange, flokete håret. Han hadde også gitt ham en tett barbering, og beordret ham til å holde skjeggveksten under kontroll. «Du er en adelsmann nå,» hadde han sagt, «prøv å se ut som en.» Valdemar hadde ikke protestert, men virket temmelig ukomfortabel med sin nye stil, og for de som var vant til villmannen fra jungelen, var han helt ugjenkjennelig også. Frøya måtte stadig kikke på ham to ganger før det gikk opp for henne at det virkelig _var_ ham.

«Og du må være bestemt,» fortsatte Langemann. «Om grepet ditt er svakt, tror hun at _du_ er svak, og det vil du ikke.» Han snodde sin lange arm om livet på Benjamin og strammet til, og Benjamin, stadig hengitt til rollen som henført adelskvinne, fniste lekent. Noen oppe i riggen plystret, og vekket i hvert fall et hint av et smil på kvartermesterens lepper. «Prøv igjen,» oppmuntret han, en tanke mildere enn før. «Spill, Rolf!»

Rolf spilte videre, Benjamin løftet skjørtene og neide galant, og en betuttet Valdemar tok ham i armene og danset videre. «Rett opp ryggen!» instruerte Langemann og nikket opp til Sabeltann, som i samme øyeblikk kom ut på dekket over dem og stilte seg opp med albuene mot rekkverket for å se på.

«Au!» utbrøt Benjamin da han straks etterpå fikk en tå i klem under Valdemars kraftige skohæl, men var fort tilbake i rollen. «Ubehøvlet!»

Valdemar ba mumlende om forlatelse og rygget unna, med armene løftet over hodet i frustrasjon. Han gjorde tydelige tegn til å ville gå, men rakk ikke engang å snu seg vekk før Langemann stanset ham. «Vi er ikke ferdige.»

«Men det nytter ikke.»

«Vel, det _må_ nytte,» kom det tørt fra Sabeltann. «Så du har å øve til det sitter.» Han rettet seg opp, truende og utfordrende, men bare blikket var mer enn nok til å lime båtsmannen til dørken. «Dette er den eneste grunnen til at du er her.»

«Langemann er en mye bedre mann for jobben,» innvendte Valdemar.

«Selvfølgelig er han det!» bjeffet kapteinen. «Langemann kunne gjort dette i søvne! Men vi trenger en innfødt, og det er du, Valdemar.»

«Trenger en innfødt til _hva_?» var det noen som spurte. Frøya fikk ikke med seg hvem, ikke Sabeltann heller, og godt var det, for han så ikke blid ut.

«Det har jeg alt fortalt dere, tomskaller!» gneldret han og feide blikket over mengden, på jakt etter synderen. Han repeterte planen likevel, langsomt og overtydelig, som om han snakket til idioter. «Valdemar skal gå i land i Hillerød i Danmark, utgi seg for å være et medlem av Elefantordenen, slik at vi skal få tilgang på og _stjele_ skatten de oppbevarer i Frederiksberg slott.»

«Ja visst, den _uvurderlige_ skatten ingen har sett og ingen vet hva er.»

Denne gangen så og hørte alle at kommentaren kom fra Rolf, og de gløttet bort på ham, fulle av uro og vantro. Det var nok først nå da en kvelende stillhet la seg over skuta at han innså rekkevidden av det han hadde sagt, og han lukket munnen og blikket flakket, men han slo det ikke ned. De som sto nærmest ham vek forsiktig unna, som for å understreke avstanden, da Sabeltanns hvitmalte ansikt hardnet under de mørke brynene. Uforløst sinne ulmet i stemmen. «At det var?»

Rolf hadde ikke annet valg enn å fullføre det han hadde startet, og stå for ordene han hadde sagt. « _Vet_ du hva vi jakter på, kæpten? Kan du fortelle oss hva det er?»

Sabeltann skred langsomt ned trappene, lydløst og grasiøst. Ingen andre sa noe, eller så mye som _rørte_ på seg. «Hvor lenge har du seilt med meg… Rolf, var det?»

«I to år, kæpten.»

«I to år… Og har jeg i løpet av de to årene gitt deg noen grunn til å tvile? Har jeg ikke ført deg til store rikdommer? Til eventyrlige skatter? Si meg, er det ikke bare seks måneder siden jeg skaffet deg en andel i en av de aller, _aller_ største?»

Han hadde nådd helt bort, og Rolf krympet under blikket hans. Han viste likevel overraskende stort mot ved å svare. «Solkongens skatt visste du hva var, kæpten. Dette kan vel så godt være et nytt Lama Rama.»

Stemningen ble om mulig enda mer anspent da det mislykkede toktet til Lama Rama ble nevnt. Å ikke dvele ved fiaskoene var noe av det første man lærte om bord _Den sorte dame,_ og Rolf hadde virkelig tråkket i det nå, det forsto alle, også han selv. Likevel sto han rolig og stålsatte seg for det som måtte komme. Sabeltann stirret på ham enda noen sekunder, så løftet han en hånd og fiket til ham med håndbaken så det sang. Det rykket til i de andre, spesielt i Langemann, men fremdeles var det ingen som grep inn. Rolf foretok seg heller ikke noe, bare tørket bort blodet som piplet ut av sårene kapteinens ringer hadde laget i kinnet hans.

«Anse det som en utfordring,» freste Sabeltann. «Tar du den?» Rolf ristet på hodet og slo omsider blikket bort, og kapteinen rettet på hatten han nesten hadde mistet i basketaket. «Tenkte nok det.» Han dreide rundt og begynte å gå tilbake mot lugaren sin, og underveis rettet han en formanende pekefinger mot Valdemar. «Fortsett!»

Og Valdemar øvde pliktskyldigst enda en stund, men det var ikke lenger noen som lo, og den kvelden, da mannskapet satt i banjeren og spiste kveldsmat, sprakk omsider boblen. De hadde sittet en stund i trykkende taushet og slafset i seg Skalkens suppe (som for øvrig var det eneste som hadde vist seg å være _verre_ enn forventningene), da Isak til slutt la skjea demonstrativt fra seg. «Vel, hvis ingen andre har tenkt å si det, så la meg: Han har ingen anelse!»

Alle sluttet øyeblikkelig å tygge og så bort på ham, enkelte blikk flakket mot trappa og opp mot taket, som på søken etter tjuvlyttere, men så var det som om noe løsnet i dem og rommet begynte å summe i lavmælt prat.

«Ingen anelse,» gjentok Isak, høyt nok til at alle kunne høre. «Han vet ikke hva skatten er, eller i det hele tatt hvordan vi skal komme oss helskinnet fram til den. Han satser på at vi er dumme nok til å bare følge ordre.»

«Vi har tjent godt på å følge ham før,» innvendte Claes. «Jeg forstår ham ikke alltid, men han har teft, ingen kan nekte for det. De spanske gullgallionene, Fantomas, Solkongens skatt…»

«Lama Rama,» avsluttet Bendik sarkastisk.

«Lama Rama var en bomtur,» medgikk Claes. «Men det var ikke kapteinens skyld.»

«Nei, men vi risikerte heller ikke livet på det toktet,» argumenterte Isak. «Det gjør vi nå. Er det noen her som har seilt i de skandinaviske farvannene? Det er trangt, det er smalt, det er ingen steder å flykte og, dersom ryktene stemmer, _full_ krig. Inn dit vil han sende oss, og kanskje for liten eller ingen gevinst.»

«Han virker overbevist om at det er verdt det,» påpekte Pelle.

Isak så overbærende på ham. «Virkelig? Hvis han er så overbevist, hvorfor forteller han oss ikke hva det er? Hvorfor slår han da Rolf for å stille et helt legitimt spørsmål?»

Alle kikket bort på Rolf, som satt stillferdig på benken med blikket limt i bordplata foran seg. Tønnes satt ved siden av og renset sårene hans med sin egen dagsrasjon av rom. Frøya var ikke overrasket, av alle svennene faren hadde hatt, var det ingen han hadde likt bedre enn Rolf.

«Han har ingen rett til det,» avsluttet Isak.

Frøya så sjokkert på ham. «Han er _kaptein_!»

«Men står han over kodeksen?» parerte dekksgutten. «Er det ikke mannskapet som avgjør det? Eller, hva sier du, Tønnes?»

Frøya forsto hvorfor faren ble spurt, han var blant de eldste og mest erfarne om bord, hadde offisersrang og var høyt respektert, men hun visste også at han ikke likte å bli satt i en slik klemme. «Kapteinen kan beordre avstraffelse,» svarte han. «Men bare kvartermesteren kan utføre den.»

En tung stillhet la seg over rommet. Frøya så fra den ene til den andre, så hvordan alle de ulike følelsene kom til uttrykk i blikkene deres, alt fra besluttsomhet og sinne til skrekk og forvirring. Det varte bare i noen få sekunder før Bendik sa høyt det alle tenkte, «Er Langemann _vår_ mann, eller Sabeltanns?», og vekket litt spredt, bitter latter, for de fleste mente de kjente svaret på det spørsmålet.

«Det rekker nå, gutter,» advarte Tønnes. «Dette er farlig snakk. Jeg har seilt med Sabeltann i ti år, og det har mer enn noe annet vært lukrativt, innbringende og effektivt. Enn så lenge er vi ikke i fare. Dét er hva vi har å forholde oss til.»

Og mannskapet vendte tause tilbake til maten sin og lot saken ligge. Men den prikkende følelsen av at noe var galt, var ikke like lett å gi slipp på, og Frøya så ned i skåla si og oppdaget at det umulige hadde skjedd, nemlig at maten så enda mindre innbydende ut enn før. 

* * *

 

En ny natt kom langsomt sigende over havet, og Langemann sto i baugen og stålsatte seg for den svimlende følelsen av uendelighet som alltid kom sammen med den. Rundt ham hadde skuta falt til ro, bare nattevakten hadde inntatt plassene sine, klare for de lange, stille timene han med årene hadde lært å både frykte og verdsette. Han var en observant mann, mer oppmerksom enn de fleste, han kunne lese tanker, planer og hensikter i blikk og bevegelser, men man trengte ikke følere som hans for å fange opp stemningen om bord. Så da han hørte skritt bak seg, visste han instinktivt hva det gjaldt. Han snudde seg varsomt og hilste den ankomne med et nikk. «Tønnes.»

Tømreren stilte seg nonchalant opp ved siden av, slik at de ble stående skulder ved skulder ved relingen, og gikk rett på sak. «Mennene snakker.»

«Jeg vet det,» svarte Langemann. «Og det samme gjør kapteinen. Han er verken dum eller døv.»

«Da er han vel også klar over _hvorfor_ de snakker?»

«Han gikk over streken med Rolf. Jeg skal ta det opp med ham.»

Tønnes nikket, men hadde mer på hjertet. «Du kan ikke klandre dem for å stille spørsmål. Han har ikke gitt dem mange svar. Og det er en stor risiko ved dette toktet, det _vet_ du, og det vet han, og det vet de.»

«Han har forsikret meg om at det vil bli vel verdt det.» Langemann hørte sin egen stemme komme ut skarpere enn han hadde ønsket. «Jeg stoler på ham.»

«Jeg gjør også,» nikket Tønnes. «Han har ført oss til store ting før. Men dette er så diffust og tåkelagt, og han virker så personlig engasjert, at man ikke kan unngå å tenke at…» Han tidde, nølende.

«Tenke hva?» presset Langemann.

«At det egentlig ikke er skatten det handler om.»

Tønnes lot anklagen, for det var dét det hørtes ut som, henge i luften en kort stund, så snudde han seg mot ham og møtte insisterende blikket hans. «Hva er det du vet? Hva har han fortalt deg?»

Langemann unnlot å svare, men så ikke bort. Tvert i mot, han lot øynene komme med den advarselen han ikke klarte å få munnen til å formulere. Tønnes lot seg ikke skremme, men han tok hintet. «Du er lojal, jeg forstår. Du er glad i mannen. Men,» la han til, «du er også kvartermester, og du vet hva den jobben innebærer?»

Langemann snudde seg bort fra ham, stakk hendene i frakkelommene og lot blikket gli ut mot havet og uendeligheten igjen. «Vi er ikke der ennå.»

«Nei,» svarte Tønnes i det han gikk. «Ikke ennå.»


	4. Fjerde kapittel

Det var ennå en time til Lech skulle avløses fra nattevakten ved roret, men Langemann likte å være ute i god tid. Dessuten var han glad i møte morgenen ute på dekk. Det var den beste tiden på døgnet, spesielt på rolige dager i stille vær, når nattedisen ennå hang over skuta som et slør, men det gryende dagslyset så smått begynte å gjøre seg gjeldende. Når verden var taus og fjern, og det kunne være lett å glemme at den fremdeles angikk ham, at han var en del av den, at det var overraskelser og farer der ute. Han hadde stilt seg ved ripa på styrbord side, med ryggen til styrmannen og ansiktet vendt mot øst, men uten å egentlig speide etter noe.

Han løftet det venstre beinet og gjorde noen roterende bevegelser med det, i et forsøk på å varme opp den morgenstive hofta si, den som ikke hadde vært helt god siden skuddskaden vel et halvår tidligere. Det var ikke noe han normalt følte seg hemmet av, men han hadde innsett nødvendigheten av disse oppvarmingsøvelsene hver morgen for at den skulle fungere bortimot optimalt. Enn så lenge holdt han det for seg selv (han hadde tidlig lært å aldri deklamere sine svakheter for omverdenen), og vanligvis ville han utført dem i ro og mak i lugaren sin, i skjul for nysgjerrige blikk. Men Pinky sov der inne sammen med ham, på grunn av plassmangelen på dette toktet, og derfor hadde han enda en grunn til å komme opp hit på poopdekket, der det bare var styrmannen å ta hensyn til.

Han dreide kneet ut til siden, løftet foten og roterte det framover igjen, lukket øynene et øyeblikk og pustet ut da noe liksom knakk på plass der inne. Så la han høyre hånd mot ripa, lente seg litt fram og gned den venstre over den nedre delen av magen, der arret etter såret var.

«Har du vondt?»

Langemann var på nippet til å rope ut i overraskelse, men klarte å gjenvinne kontrollen akkurat tidsnok til å la være. I stedet knep han munnen og øynene igjen, i ren irritasjon over at kapteinen selv etter alle disse årene var i stand til å snike seg innpå ham, før han åpnet dem igjen og snudde seg rundt for å møte ham. «Det går bra, kæpten. Litt støl om morgenen, bare.» Han smilte kjekt. «Det er vel sånt man må regne med i vår bransje. Vi blir jo ikke akkurat yngre.»

Sabeltann skulte alvorlig på ham. «Så lenge du er yngre enn meg, Langemann, forbyr jeg deg å skylde på aldring.» Han avslørte med et lite smil at han i hvert fall delvis spøkte, så stilte han seg opp ved ripa med hendene på ryggen og skiftet tema. «I følge mine beregninger burde vi snart se land.»

Langemann tvilte ikke et øyeblikk på kapteinens beregninger, Sabeltann var en utmerket navigatør, men tanken på å snart skulle se Den gamle verden igjen var ikke bare god. Han hadde aldri lengtet tilbake. «Så få vi se, da, kæpten, om vi er velkomne.»

Humringen fra Sabeltann bekreftet han virkelig var i godt humør denne dagen, at han tålte en spøk, men Langemann visste også at han ikke tok noe for gitt, at han var like varsom og oppmerksom som alltid. De hadde holdt seg i rom sjø, unna den mest trafikkerte leien langs den iberiske kysten, dødningsskallen på akterrelingen var for lengst dekket til, og selv kapteinens egen påkledning denne morgenen var mer nøytral enn ellers. Fremdeles elegant, og sort selvsagt (han gikk aldri i noe annet), men med langt færre gulldetaljer.

Langemann hadde åpnet munnen for å spørre hva han egentlig ventet seg, da han ble stanset av et plutselig spetakkel nede på hoveddekket. Mannskapet kom veltende opp fra banjeren, oppslukt av en høylytt krangel, og både kaptein og kvartermester skrittet nærmere, til toppen av trappa, for å bedre se hva som foregikk. Det var umulig å få noe sammenhengende ut av munnhuggeriet, men det var temmelig opplagt at Valdemar og Skalken befant seg i sentrum for det hele. De sto midt i mylderet og skrek til hverandre (det vil si Valdemar skrek, Skalken bare himlet voldsomt med øynene), mens de andre surret rundt dem som veps.

«Hva er det som foregår her?» bjeffet Sabeltann, og som vanlig reagerte mannskapet øyeblikkelig på stemmen hans og stilte seg vanen tro opp på rekke.

Bare Valdemar virret rundt en ekstra gang før han slo armene anklagende ut mot Skalken. «Han har kokt suppe på Elsebeth!»

Sabeltann snudde seg mot Langemann, med brynene trukket sammen over nesa i et spørrende uttrykk. «Hvem er Elsebeth?»

«Papegøyen, kæpten.»

«Papegøyen heter _Elsebeth_?»

«Ja, kæpten.»

Kapteinen mumlet noe ikke hørbart, og lot det skinne igjennom at dette var en personalsak og derfor kvartermesterens ansvar, og Langemann tok hintet og sendte kokken et advarende blikk. «Skalken?»

Skalken sukket demonstrativt. «Æ har itj laga mat på fugger’n.»

«Synd, det hadde vært en fin avveksling,» mumlet Sabeltann så lavt at bare Langemann hørte det. Så snudde han seg bort, totalt uinteressert i mannskapets banale konflikter.

«Æ har sagt det minst _tusen_ ganga,» fortsatte kokken, høyt for å overdøve protestene Valdemar nå kom med.

Langemann tvilte sterkt på at Skalken var i stand til å telle til tusen, men når sant skulle sies var han heller ingen løgner (snarere tvert imot: han var notorisk ærlig), så han valgte likevel å tro ham. Men Valdemar var opprørt, han trippet rundt og vred hendene i fortvilelse, og det var best å få slukket denne brannen nå før det hele eskalerte. En Valdemar i balanse var utfordrende nok, en Valdemar i ubalanse kunne bli direkte farlig, særlig med tanke på hvilke hemmeligheter han satt inne med…

Langemanns tanker streifet til siste fullmånefest, da de sammen hadde båret den stupfulle kapteinen opp til borgen, på det de hadde snakket om. Han hadde følt seg så rar den kvelden, så distansert, gammel og sentimental, tung i hodet og tung i kroppen. I ettertid hadde det jo vist seg at han brygget på en feber og da ga det mer mening, men likevel, Valdemar hadde sett en side av ham få hadde tilgang på. Han hadde sett kvalene og tvilen, og ikke minst, han visste hva Langemann en gang hadde gjort, den dagen i fangehullet, den til nå eneste gangen han hadde gått bak Sabeltanns rygg.

Slikt kunne ikke komme ut.

«Dersom noen har sett fuglen, spytt ut _nå_!» kommanderte han.

Ingen svarte, selvsagt, og han prøvde fortsatt å tenke ut en løsning på situasjonen, da han til alt hell ble avbrutt av Pip oppe i masta: «Land ahoy!»

Det var alt som skulle til for å skifte mannskapets fokus, og de stormet alle (så nær som den stadig virrende Valdemar) til relingen på styrbord side for å se. Sabeltann strente også dit med lange skritt, trakk ut kikkerten sin og satte den til øyet for å ta landstripen i horisonten i nærmere øyesyn. Etterpå lot han også Langemann få en kikk. «Hva tror du?» spurte han.

«Brest,» slo Langemann fast.

Sabeltann humret igjen. «Visst er det Brest. Vi er snart i Kanalen.»

Til og med på en halvmeters avstand kunne man kjenne sitringen. Ingenting, verken den dårlige stemningen blant mannskapet eller Langemanns reservasjoner, virket å ha stogget gulltørsten hans. Det var nesten vondt å tvinge ham tilbake til realitetene igjen. «Vi må i land, kæpten.»

Sabeltann responderte ikke med én gang. Muligens lot han ordene rulle en ekstra gang rundt i tankene, som om ikke fornuften i dem var tydelig nok. Han gløttet til slutt bort på Langemann, som uoppfordret la til: «Vi er snart tomme for forsyninger. Og mennene trenger adspredelse.»

Det siste var faktisk det mest presserende. Spenningen om bord hadde riktignok avtatt noe siden fadesen med Rolf ti dager tidligere, men helt borte var den ikke. Heldigvis var pirater enkle å distrahere; landjord under føttene, litt variasjon i kosten og en kvinne eller to ville løse opp det som var igjen av misnøye. Det visste Langemann, og det visste Sabeltann.

«Tenker du Brest?» spurte kapteinen.

«Det blir kanskje å strekke hellet for langt,» medgikk Langemann. «Men det er en bukt noen mil lenger sør som kan passe oss. Nokså avsideliggende og med en god ferskvannskilde.» Og da Sabeltann hevet brynene i en delvis spørrende, delvis imponert mine, la han til med et smil. «Vel å merke dersom ting ikke har endret seg veldig de siste femogtyve årene.»

Kapteinen åpnet munnen for å avgi et svar, men en skingrende papegøyestemme fra toppen av masta kom ham i forkjøpet: «Sabeltann! Sabeltann!»

Den ble besvart noen gledesstrålende rop fra Valdemar nede på dekk, og Kongen på havet så på sin nestkommanderende med et ulmende blikk. «Legg om kursen, Langemann. Jeg kan visst også trenge litt adspredelse.» 

* * *

 

Et kvart århundre hadde ikke gjort nevneverdige innhogg i det bretonske landskapet, viste det seg. Bukta lå der Langemann trodde den lå, og var alt han hadde sagt den ville være, og de glade og opprømte sjørøverne kastet anker og rodde puljevis inn til stranda i lettbåtene. Det var et øde og folketomt sted de var kommet til, alt de fant var et falleferdig skur med én eneste gammel fisker i, og _han_ strøk til fjells straks han så dem. Det passet Sabeltann fint. Han hadde selvsagt en dekkhistorie klar, perfekt balansert mellom det intrikate og det enkle, men det var ingen garanti for at folk ville tro den, eller at hans lurvete mannskap i det hele tatt ville huske den, så jo mindre kontakt med lokalbefolkningen de hadde, jo bedre.

Mangelen på lokale (spesielt den kvinnelige sorten) var ironisk nok det eneste mennene klaget over, men Langemann forsikret dem om at det lå landsbyer lengre inn i landet, at de ville finne alt de trengte der, men at det nå var for sent på dagen til en slik reise og at de fikk vente til neste morgen. Sabeltann lot ham ta styringen uten innvendinger. Den daglige driften av skuta var tross alt Langemanns jobb, og han gjorde den bra. Han hadde både oversikten og øye for detaljer, og han nøt stor respekt blant mannskapet. Sabeltann kunne få sine menn til å skjelve av skrekk, han kunne skremme dem til lydighet, oppildne dem og piske dem rundt, men at de nå var det velsmurte maskineriet de faktisk var, det var ikke hans fortjeneste, det var Langemanns. Han ville aldri ha den samme kustusen over dem som hans nestkommanderende hadde. En slik kvartermester var verdt sin vekt i gull; det var en erkjennelse som skremte kapteinen inn til beinet, og like fullt en erkjennelse han var nødt til å ta innover seg. Det var ikke hvem som helst han ville oppsøkt Dagmar for.

«Min sorte opal,» hadde Sabeltann kalt ham ved et par anledninger (når han var full, vel å merke), og angret på det etterpå. Det var aldri klokt å uttrykke hengivenhet for noen, og det var uansett ikke det kallenavnet Langemann var mest begeistret for. Likevel, det var ikke til å komme utenom at det kunne være en nytelse å se ham jobbe. Slik som nå, hvor han hadde satt mennene til å slå leir. Han gikk rolig rundt og så til at alle var i arbeid og ingen sluntret unna, mens de rigget opp telt av seilduker og tepper. Ved et bål var Skalken i gang med å tilberede et måltid, heldigvis assistert av Pinky, og Valdemar vimset rundt, sludrende med den ubrukelige papegøyen som altså dessverre ikke sto på menyen. Alt så ut til å være fullstendig under kontroll, så kapteinen trakk seg tilbake for å kikke nærmere på området.

Landskapet besto av de steinete klippene som var så typisk for Bretagne. De tårnet høye på begge sider av den lille bukta, og den eneste veien ut var en smal kjerrevei som snodde seg innover landet og forsvant inn bak en liten høyde, hvor Langemann, forutseende som alltid, hadde satt ut en vaktmann. Bendik, så det ut til.

Han gikk bort til fiskerens gamle hus. Det var allerede grundig gjennomsøkt og alt mennene hadde funnet av noe som helst verdi, var fiskene Skalken var i ferd med å tilberede. Sabeltann gløttet likevel inn den halvåpne døra, og rynket på nesa over det han så. Visse rom holdt han seg rett og slett for god til å gå inn i.

Han kikket ned på hendene sine, så hvordan det svake sollyset glimtet i ringene på fingrene hans, og kjente et smil bre seg over ansiktet. De skulle sett ham nå, de tåpene som hadde forsøkt å holde ham nede, stenge ham ute fra hans rettmessige plass. De fleste av dem var døde nå, de hadde møtt sin skjebne, fått sin straff, men ennå var det noen som gjensto…

Ropet fra Bendik vekket ham fra tankene. Nede i leiren kastet mennene seg over våpnene sine, og Sabeltann grep instinktivt etter sin egen kårde, men fikk seg ikke til å trekke den da han så hva som kom.

Han hadde ment å spørre Langemann om hvordan han hadde kjennskap til dette stedet, men nå ga svaret seg selv: Mot dem, som en kveilende slange ned den svingete veien, kom en hel sigøynerkaravane.


	5. Femte kapittel

Langemann visste selvfølgelig best hvordan man skulle gripe an situasjonen, så det irriterte Sabeltann bare _litt_ at han ikke ventet på ordre før han gjorde det. Innen han var tilbake i leiren, hadde kvartermesteren allerede bedt mennene senke våpnene (men ikke slippe dem), og løpt karavanen i møte med armene forsonende over hodet. Han ropte noe til dem på deres eget språk, og fikk svar fra en eldre, tykkfallen herre på kuskesetet til den første vogna. I Sabeltanns ører lød de arge og opphisset, begge to, og gestikulerte voldsomt med armene. Men selv om han hørte dem tydelig, forsto han ikke en døyt av det som ble sagt, og så seg derfor nødt til å innhente det han kunne av informasjon med synssansen alene. Det var sju vogner i følget, fargerike og dekorerte, det var ryttere og folk til fots, av begge kjønn og i alle aldre, men de virret såpass mye rundt at det var vanskelig å anslå nøyaktig hvor mange de var. Uansett ingen match for hans menn. Det var i det minste betryggende.

Han merket bevegelse ved siden av seg og så Pinky stå der, storøyd, med blikket på Langemann og en grimase over ansiktet som avslørte at han lyttet intenst, og husket tilfreds at tangkvasten i barndommen hadde tilegnet seg fosterfarens morsmål. «Hva snakker de om, gutt?» insisterte han på å få vite.

Pinky gløttet nervøst opp på ham, men adlød. «Langemann har presentert seg og spurt etter nytt om klanen sin. Han andre svarte at sist han møtte en Karoli var for tre år siden, i… Preussen?..., og at de stort sett holder seg i øst.»

Langemann hadde snudd seg og pekte med den ene armen ut mot havet. Sabeltann skjøt et bryn i været. «Og hva sier han om _oss_?»

Pinky nølte et sekund eller to, akkurat lenge nok til å uttrykke at han følte en viss uro. «Sannheten, kæpten. Han sier at vi er pirater.» Han la fort til: «Han har ikke sagt hvem _du_ er.»

I mellomtiden hadde den fremmede steget ned fra vogna, og fordi det ikke lenger var mulig å tjuvlytte til samtalen, bestemte kapteinen seg for at han var blitt oversett lenge nok og skrittet fram for å gjøre seg bemerket. Han prøvde å gå rolig, nærmest rusle, virke nonchalant og likegyldig, som om det å miste oversikten og dermed kontrollen over situasjonen ikke plaget ham det minste, men forsto fort på blikket fra Langemann at han bare delvis lyktes med det. Han gikk heller ikke helt bort til dem, bare nært nok til at det ikke virket feigt, og hørte på lyden av skyflende føtter bak seg at flere av mennene hans hadde fulgt hans eksempel. Langemann anerkjente dem med et kort nikk, men vekslet enda noen ord, litt latter og noen vennskapelige klapp i ryggen med den fremmede, før han introduserte dem for hverandre.

«Kæpten, dette er Alban,» sa han da, «høvding for denne klanen. Han beklager om de framsto fiendtlige, det var ikke intensjonen, de ble bare overrasket over å finne folk her.»

Sabeltann hilste med et nikk, høflig og høvisk, men distansert og avmålt, slik det lå i ryggraden hans å gjøre det. Han hadde sine manerer, men også sin sunne skepsis, og han studerte denne Alban nøye, prøvde å danne seg et bilde av hvem han var, og så bare en sigøyner som sigøynere flest: skiftende, flytende, lukket. Aldersmessig var han kanskje seksti og middels høy og overvektig, det grånende, mørke håret var skulderlangt og krøllete, huden brun og læraktig og med et vell av smilerynker rundt øynene, og smile gjorde han til gangs og avslørte slik at han manglet begge fortennene i overmunnen. Klærne var fargerike, men godt brukte, og på hodet bar han en bredbremmet hatt som vitterlig hadde sett bedre dager.

«De er mer enn villig til å dele leirplassen en dag eller to,» fortsatte Langemann, «og han håper og tror det skal gå fint. Han skal gifte bort en sønnedatter i kveld, ser du, og vi er invitert i bryllupet.»

Utsiktene til en fest fikk det straks til å summe av forventning i mannskapet, bare forsterket da de så alle kvinnene som tittet nysgjerrige fram fra vognene, og Sabeltann visste allerede da at det ville bli umulig å nekte dem det. Selv var han ikke overbegeistret for tanken. «Kan vi stole på disse?» hvisket han til Langemann da han endelig fikk ham litt for seg selv.

Langemann trakk på skuldrene, og _han_ klarte å se nonchalant ut. «Så mye som du _kan_ stole på romer, kæpten.» Så smilte han. «Jeg passer på.»

Sigøynerne rigget til vognene og teltene sine med det tempoet og effektiviteten som fulgte med livsstilen, og snart blandet lukten av bålrøyk seg med de liflige duftene fra rettene som ble tilberedt over ilden. (Skalken var nærmest blitt kjeppjaget fra grytene sine da sigøynerkvinnene fikk se hva han holdt på med, og alle så fornuften i den avgjørelsen, med unntak av kokken selv, som surmulte i utkanten av leiren resten av ettermiddagen og først ble blid igjen da Benjamin ga ham en flaske rom). I det kveldsmørket kom sigende ble festen trommet i gang og stemningen steg ytterligere. Mannskapet minglet fint med sine nye bekjentskaper, de flørtet med kvinnene og målte krefter med mennene, og Sabeltann var om ikke annet glad for distraksjonen; fest og moro fikk tankene bort fra mytteri. Selv hadde han fått plass ved det ene bålet, sammen med sigøynerhøvdingen og dennes nærmeste familie, noe han i følge Langemann skulle anse som en stor ære. Han tok for seg av maten, like tilfreds som alle andre over å endelig få servert noe annet enn mistenkelig suppe, men var påpasselig med å begrense inntaket av drikkevarer. Han hadde ingen planer om å gå fra sans og samling i disse omgivelsene, for Langemanns løfte om å passe på satte han ikke særlig lit til, ikke slik som kvartermesteren nå tedde seg. Han lå henslengt ved bålet, smattende på en pipe han delte med en ung kvinne Alban hadde presentert som sin yngste datter, og Sabeltann kunne alt se på øynene hans at det var mer enn bare tobakk i den pipa.

Alban kunne litt fransk, viste det seg, riktignok med tung aksent og lesping på s-ene, men nok til at de kunne kommunisere på et vis. «Så du vil nordover,» sa han på et tidspunkt, og bekreftet Sabeltanns mistanke om at Langemann hadde avslørt det også. Han klikket med tunga. «Pass på at du seiler under nøytralt flagg, kaptein. Det koker i de farvannene. Spesielt etter at danskenes nye admiral kom på banen.»

Langemann rettet seg opp, plutselig interessert i noe annet enn det promiskuøse fruentimmeret som hvilte mot skulderen hans. «Hvem?»

«Da vi dro fra Slesvig i februar hadde de akkurat adlet ham,» fortsatte Alban. «Hva var det nå han het? Rart jeg ikke husker det, han var jo på alles lepper.» Han ropte noe på romani til en ung mann som kom forbi akkurat da, fikk et skuldertrekk og noen ord til svar, gliste bredt og tannløst og rettet en triumferende pekefinger mot sjørøverkapteinen. «Wessel, var det! Peter Wessel. Ung, sier de, og djerv, og litt…» Han dunket fingeren mot tinningen. «Uansett, svenskene skjelver i buksene. De _gir_ ham skipene nå, sier de, uten kamp.»

Sabeltann, som selv var gjenstand for mang en skipperskrøne, tvilte på at det var sant, i hvert fall den siste detaljen. Han vekslet et blikk med Langemann, men kvartermesteren virket verken i stand eller i form til en debatt for øyeblikket, så han lot være å kommentere opplysningene. I stedet lot han blikket streife omgivelsene igjen, og noterte seg at de virket uforandret. Brudeparet satt fremdeles på motsatt side av bålet, skjønt brudgommen var hakket mer beruset nå og lo litt for høyt av noen krumspring kameratene hans foretok seg. Bruden, som neppe var stort eldre enn Pinky, satt stillferdig ved siden av og så om ikke direkte lykkelig ut, så i det minste ut til å ha akseptert sin skjebne. Og apropos Pinky, så hadde de eldre damene i følget virkelig lagt sin elsk på ham, spesielt etter at de oppdaget at han snakket språket deres, og var stadig bortom for å ruske ham i håret og by ham på drops og andre godsaker. Mennene gamblet og slåss, lo og drakk, og en felespiller hadde begynt å sende lengtende, lidenskapelige toner ut i natten. Overalt hvor kapteinen så, så han bare glade og avslappede mennesker. Det var ingenting som tydet på at noe ubehagelig var i gjære, og kanskje var det nettopp derfor han var så på utkikk etter det.

«Og ikke forstår jeg hva du skal inn i Østersjøen for,» fortsatte Alban ufortrødent. «Få handelsskuter tør ferdes der nå, og kaperne tar det som er. Så med mindre du har siktet deg inn på noe spesielt…» Han prøvde ikke engang å kamuflere nysgjerrigheten, men Sabeltann syntes ikke at han kunne klandre ham, disse menneskene levde tross alt av informasjon. Han ga ham likevel ikke noe svar, ikke annet enn et langt og talende blikk.

Kvinnfolket på Langemanns skulder kviknet til i samme øyeblikk og ville danse, og Langemann var ikke vond å be. Han var ustø først, men fant fort både balansen og rytmen, og Sabeltann fulgte ham med blikket, glad for å ha noe å hvile øynene på. Så lenge han virket opptatt, slapp han å svare på spørsmål.

Langemann hadde ikke glemt sine gamle kunster, det var opplagt, og Sabeltann hadde sett ham danse mange ganger før, og likevel var det aldri et syn han kunne venne seg til. Mer enn seksten år var gått siden den første kvelden i Tortuga, og ingen av dem var lenger den de hadde vært den gangen, men Langemann var likevel den som hadde endret seg mest, Sabeltann kunne se det nå. Det var en annen Langemann han så blant sigøynerne, dansende blant sine egne; en villere, utemmet og bekymringssløs Langemann. En farlig Langemann.

«Så…» Albans stemme rykket ham brått tilbake, og han rev blikket til seg lenge nok til å ta i mot fatet som ble rakt ham. Det lå nøtter og tørket frukt på det, men han forsynte seg ikke, ble bare sittende med det i hendene. Alban knuste en hasselnøtt mellom jekslene og gliste. «Så, du har solgt sjelen din til en Karoli.»

Sabeltann fikk summet seg nok til å sende fatet videre, samtidig som han slapp en krysning av et latterhikst og et fnys. Det gjorde ikke videre inntrykk på høvdingen. «Jo, det er hva du har, kaptein,» insisterte han, «selv om du kanskje ikke ser det ennå. Av all sluhet og brutalitet som er skjenket romene, og jeg innrømmer villig at det er en del, så har karoliene fått mesteparten.»

«Kan så være,» mumlet Sabeltann, «men Langemann forlot dem alt som ung mann, og jeg kjenner ham for godt til at han kan lure meg.»

Alban ristet på hodet, med ett dønn alvorlig. «Han kan ikke hjelpe for det, kaptein. Det sitter i blodet. Han har dryppet dråper av det ned i skoene dine og bundet deg til seg. Han har deg rundt lillefingeren.» Han lente seg fram, øynene glødet i gjenskinnet fra bålet. «Aldri snu ryggen til ham, hører du? Du kan ikke stole på en Karoli!»

Sabeltann gjorde som han alltid gjorde når han ble svar skyldig. Han holdt munn. 

* * *

 

Katinka hadde fått ham med seg inn i et av teltene. Nå lå han på ryggen med armene spredt ut til sidene og hendene i et krampaktig tak om teppene, som om det skulle forhindre ham i å falle ytterligere. Verden spant og han visste ikke hvor mye av sansene sine han fremdeles besatt, likevel tok han villig imot da han hun tilbød ham pipa igjen. Hun hadde allerede fått av ham jakka og startet på vesten, knapp for knapp, mens hun kysset halsen hans.

«Hva heter du?» spurte hun. Stemmen hennes lød fjern.

«Langemann.» Stemmen hans lød fjernere.

«Romanavnet ditt, dummen.»

«Jakov.»

«Jakov,» gjentok hun mellom kyssene. «Jakov Karoli. Få se.» Hun fikk vesten av, begynte på skjorta, nedenfra. «Få se hemmelighetene dine.»

Han tok et siste drag av pipa og lot hånden falle slapt ned ved siden av seg. Han prøvde å fange blikket hennes, men nå hadde hun løsnet den siste knappen og oppdaget gullsmykket hans. «Ai,» sa hun og rørte forsiktig ved det, «piraten har en halslenke.»

Han la hånden sin oppå hennes, klemte fingrene akkurat passe hardt, minnet henne på at han var en av dem. «Det er mitt.»

Hun smilte bare, dro hånden til seg og trakk i stedet skjorta hans ned over skuldrene. «Jeg begynner bak,» erklærte hun og fikk veltet ham over på magen. Han klemte det venstre kinnet ned i teppene, trakk inn duftene av krydder, lukket øynene et øyeblikk. Hun satte seg skrevs over ham, fikk skjorta av og lot hendene gli over den arrete ryggen hans. «Livet ditt står skrevet her,» sa hun. «Og jeg kjenner merkene etter kakstryking når jeg ser dem. Du har vært uskikkelig.»

«Du tar det for gitt at jeg fortjente det,» mumlet han.

«Du er roma,» lo hun. «Du var dømt fra dagen din mor fødte deg.»

Hun snudde ham over på ryggen igjen og fant arret han hadde i høyre side, like under ribbeina. «Men dette, hva er dette?»

«Knivstikk,» svarte han. «Tortuga, 1697.»

Hun klikket med tunga. «Ikke pent.»

«Han som sydde meg sammen var ikke først og fremst kjent for sin vakre søm.» Stemmen ble svakere etter hvert som et minne trengte inn i den bedøvende kokongen han befant seg i. «Men han var en god venn.»

«Kjærlighet i hvert sting,» nikket hun, og dro en finger over et annet arr, skrånende over brystet. «Og dette?»

«Sabel, 1708.»

«Det er farlig å være pirat.»

«Det var overfladisk.»

«Men sikkert vondt.»

«Det sved litt,» medgikk han.

Oppmerksomheten hennes streifet videre til blekkingen hans, den satt over hjertet og hadde form av en enslig blomst. «Rosa,» hvisket hun, og selv i hans sløve tilstand fikk det det til å rykke i ham. Hun ristet på hodet, full av empati, om den nå var ektefølt eller tilgjort. «Du har ingen dypere arr enn dette.»

Han svarte ikke, men hun merket visst ikke hvordan det hadde satt ham ut, for hun smilte bare flørtende og begynte på knappene i buksa. Han vred på seg og hun fikk linningen ned. «Oi,» utbrøt hun da hun så arret under navlen. «Dette er nyere.»

Han ventet med å svare til hun så på ham. «Oktober. Pistolkule.»

«Det var nær ved å drepe deg,» konkluderte hun.

«Ja.»

«Og hva har du igjen for det?» Hun strøk håndflatene over magen og brystet hans. «For alt det her. Annet enn en gyllen halslenke, altså.»

Han ville svare henne, fortelle henne om alle skattene kapteinen hadde ført ham til, om rikdommene og anseelsen det hadde gitt ham. Han ville nevne det andre, det mer udefinerbare og uhåndgripelige, det som fylte livet hans med det nærmeste man kom en mening. Men da han åpnet munnen for å gjøre det, var det som om ordene nektet å forme seg og bare forsvant, gled inn i natten sammen med sansene hans. For hvordan skulle han kunne forklare for henne det han ikke engang kunne forklare for seg selv?

Så han smilte bare og hjalp henne med resten av buksa, og hun stilte ikke flere spørsmål.


	6. Sjette kapittel

Fremdeles var det ingenting å se, men da Langemann senket kikkerten, følte han seg ikke mer beroliget av den grunn. At norskerenna for øyeblikket var tom for annen trafikk, gjorde ikke situasjonen mindre spent, bare mindre akutt. Å vente på stormen var på mange måter verre enn å være i den, og ut fra stemningen om bord å dømme var det flere som tenkte i de baner. Mennene gikk stillere rundt hverandre på dekk enn de pleide, og også de som ikke hadde vakt i utkikken, speidet oftere ut mot horisonten i søken etter potensiell fare.

De burde ikke ha kommet hit.

Så enkelt var det, faktisk.

Og så uendelig vanskelig. For han hadde ikke klart å overbevise kapteinen om det.

Kanskje hadde han ikke prøvd hardt nok. Han hadde en viss innflytelse på Sabeltann, ganske stor, faktisk, når han spilte kortene sine riktig, men likevel, her var de. Han hadde riktignok planlagt å ta saken opp da de forlot Bretagne, men når alt kom til alt hadde ikke fått seg til å gjøre det. Noe hadde skjedd etter møtet med Alban og følget hans, noe hadde endret seg mellom dem. Kapteinen hadde distansert seg, markert avstand, subtilt og nesten umerkbart, men Langemann enset det likevel. Han så på ham med andre øyne og snakket ikke til ham mer enn nødvendig, og dét var et vanskelig utgangspunkt for alvorlige samtaler.

Det var Benjamin som hadde vekket ham morgenen etter festen. Eller morgen og morgen, det hadde vært langt utpå formiddagen før kanonéren hadde trukket teltduken til side og tuppet ham i ryggen med foten. «Opp og hopp, Langemann! Kapteinen vil du skal ta med noen menn til nærmeste landsby.»

Langemann hadde prøvd å klore seg ut av søvnen, men den var som en hengemyr, fast bestemt på å holde på ham. Han kunne ikke engang samle krefter nok til å skjelle ut idioten, langt mindre gi ham den lusingen han så absolutt fortjente; alt han fikk presset ut var et langtrukkent stønn. Men han klarte å snu på hodet, og myste opp da Benjamin bøyde seg ned og plukket til seg opiumspipa. «Jeg ser du har slappa godt av.»

Langemann svarte ikke. Han merket bevegelse ved siden av seg, og i et salig øyeblikk flakket tankene hans mot Rosa. Men bare i et kort blaff, før han ble innhentet av realitetene og husket at det var Katinka som lå der, like naken som han selv, klynget til ham under teppet. Hun strakte på seg, med et tilfreds sukk.

«Langemann,» maste Benjamin. «Kom igjen! Han lar det gå ut over meg, veit du. Han er sur som juling, mann.» Etter en kort pause, da han fremdeles ikke fikk noen respons, la han til: «Dette er ulikt deg.»

 _Eller kanskje det er veldig likt meg,_ tenkte Langemann. _Hva vet vel du?_

Katinka reiste seg og lot teppet falle, fullstendig uten blygsel. Langemann kjente et kaldt gufs over huden da han et øyeblikk var blottet og utsatt for elementene, og dro surmulende pleddet til seg igjen. Samtidig ofret han nok et øyekast på Benjamin, men _han_ var plutselig bare opptatt av å glane på det nakne kvinnemennesket foran seg, som på sin side bare smilte til ham mens hun trakk på seg kjolen og deretter gikk. Først da så han tilbake på Langemann.

«Stikk,» mumlet Langemann før han rakk å gjenta beskjeden.

Det hadde endt med at mennene dro inn til landsbyen uten ham. Han hadde klart å komme seg ut av teltet til slutt og gikk ned til havkanten for å bade, og det kalde vannet klarte det Benjamin ikke hadde klart, nemlig å klarne hodet hans sånn noenlunde. Han hadde alltid likt å være ren, hjemme badet han nesten daglig, og selv ute på tokt gikk det sjelden mer enn tre-fire dager mellom hver gang han ga seg selv en grundig kroppsvask, selv om mennene flirte av ham bak ryggen hans og nok mente at han var altfor fin på det.

Etterpå satt han på rullesteinene for å la seg tørke i sola og gre ut håret, og det var da han la merke til at Sabeltann observerte ham. Han _var_ virkelig sur, Langemann kunne kjenne blikket hans svi i ryggen mens han kledde på seg. Han lukket øynene, pustet langsomt inn og ut, og ønsket at han hadde kunnet vaske skjorta også, for der, under den stramme svettelukten, var den var full av dufter som ikke vekket annet enn sorg. Lukten av krydder og krutt, en miks av Katinka og Rosa, men mest av den førstnevnte nå…

_Du er vakker, Katinka. Men du er ikke Rosa._

Han flettet håret, satte hatten på og snudde seg for å møte kapteinen og reprimanden. Men Sabeltann sa ingenting, bare nikket mot leiren som for å fortelle ham at han fikk sysselsette seg selv. Han hadde ikke nevnt hendelsen i dagene som fulgte heller.

Langemann tok seg en runde rundt på skuta, bare for å ha noe å gjøre. Det hjalp ham dessverre ikke med å fokusere tankene på noe annet. Tungsinnet han hadde følt på de siste månedene, hadde fylt ham med fornyet styrke, hult ham ut og etterlatt et tomrom, og hva som nå skulle fylle det tomrommet, ante han ikke. Det eneste som fristet var mer opium. Og det var uaktuelt.

Han kom over Frøya ved fokkemasta, der hun var i gang med å slipe kniver og sabler, noe som selvfølgelig _også_ minnet ham om Rosa. Så han ble stående og følge med på arbeidet en stund, diskré og litt på avstand, for å ikke gjøre henne nervøs. Han hadde ikke heftet seg ved henne så langt på toktet, noe som sikkert var et godt tegn; det betydde at hun gjorde jobben sin og ikke skilte seg ut. Hun demonstrerte snart hvor kvikk hun var, da hun likevel oppdaget ham og snudde seg og hilste. «Langemann.»

«Går det bra, Frøya?»

«Ja. Jeg er straks ferdig.»

«Jeg mente om bord. Finner du deg til rette?»

Hun rynket panna i en nesten engstelig grimase. «Ser det ikke sånn ut?»

«Jo da, jeg bare…» Han sukket. «Prøver å gjøre jobben min.»

Hun nikket. «Det går fint. Med meg, altså.»

«Bra. Når du er ferdig, gå i utkikken til Pip og gi ham en hånd. Eller, et øye.»

«Ai, ai, skal bli!»

«Det skader ikke å ha flere på vakt,» mumlet han, mest til seg selv. Han så opp mot mastetoppene, der Union Jack flappet i den kraftige brisen, og det var bare å håpe at å seile under britisk flagg ville markere dem som nøytrale og gi dem noenlunde fritt leide gjennom farvannene.

Han fanget opp noe blått og gult i øyekroken, og synet av Elsebeth fikk ham til å tenke på Valdemar, og han sveipet dekket med blikket for å finne ham. Han så ham ikke, så han gikk ned under dekk for å lete. Fullbemannet som skuta var, var det nokså folksomt der nede også. Fra byssa kom en ubestemmelig (og temmelig ubehagelig) lukt blandet med lyden av Skalkens falske sang, Tønnes og Rolf romsterte med et eller annet i lageret sitt, og de som hadde hatt nattevakt lå i køyene og klarte på forunderlig vis å sove i alt bråket.

Det var hos dem, innerst i banjeren at han fant Valdemar, opptatt med å gjøre armhevinger på dørken, og en kort stund sto han bare og så. Valdemar hadde tatt av seg skjorta, og man kunne tydelig se at han i hvert fall kroppsmessig begynte å likne en sjømann igjen. Han hadde lagt på seg, stort sett i muskelmasse, og da han gløttet opp og møtte blikket hans, kunne Langemann se at også øynene var klarere.

«Langemann,» hilste han og reiste seg. Han plukket skjorta ned fra en takbjelke og tørket ansiktet med den. «Skal du ha meg til å danse igjen, bror?»

«Du har vel kontroll på det nå,» mente Langemann. «Hvordan går det med fransken?»

Valdemar svarte et eller annet på noe som sikkert skulle forestille fransk, og Langemann ristet oppgitt på hodet, men lot være å kommentere. At dette var en dårlig plan var tross alt ikke Valdemars, eller for så vidt _hans_ , skyld.

«Havlufta ser ut til å ha gjort deg godt,» sa han i stedet.

«Ja, jeg er glad for å seile igjen,» bekreftet Valdemar og sendte ham et granskende blikk. «Men _du_ , bror… Du har det ikke bra.»

Langemann trakk brynene sammen over nesa. «Hva snakker du om? Jeg feiler da ingenting. Jeg er frisk som en fisk.»

«Det tviler jeg ikke på. Det var heller ikke det jeg mente.» Valdemar dro skjorta på, og først da han fikk hodet ut gjennom halsåpningen og møtte Langemanns anklagende blikk, la han til: «Du er utslitt.»

Langemann stirret på ham. Det var som alltid ubehagelig å bli gjennomskuet, men han så ikke noe poeng i å protestere, så han kikket bort med et irritert sukk. «Hvordan jeg har det, er uviktig.»

«Feil. Hvordan du har det, påvirker oss alle sammen. Det påvirker måten du leder på. Vi kommer til å trenge deg. Og vi kommer til å trenge deg klartenkt.»

Langemann kikket seg fort over skulderen, passet på at ingen andre hadde hørt hva som var blitt sagt mellom dem, før han langet ut en arm, fikk tak i en flik av Valdemars skjorte og dro ham nærmere. «Ikke prøv å være personlig med meg,» hveste han.

Valdemar lot seg ikke påvirke nevneverdig av den truende tonen. «Nei vel. Men jeg er neppe den eneste som har lagt merke til at du er i ferd med å gå opp i sømmene. Løgnene dine er mindre overbevisende enn de en gang var, bror.» Han frittet seg løs fra fingrene hans. «Bare så du vet det.»

Han begynte å gå mot trappa og Langemann fulgte etter, men i det de nådde den hørte de ropet fra utkikken. «Seil!» De skyndte seg opp på dekk, Langemann løftet blikket for å se retningen Pip og Frøya pekte ut for ham, så stilte hans seg ved ripa med kikkerten og hadde snart fått øye på skuta i horisonten. Da Sabeltann straks etterpå kom og stilte seg ved siden av, rakte han kikkerten videre til ham. «Tremaster, kæpten. Svensk.»

Sabeltann satte kikkerten til øyet og tok en kikk, og en tankefull mine la seg over ansiktet hans. Mennene stimet seg sammen bak dem, ventende på ordre.

«Hold kursen,» sa kapteinen omsider og senket kikkerten. Om han i det hele tatt følte bekymring, smittet det ikke over på stemmen. «Det er ikke sikkert hun er interessert i oss.»

«Det er en manovar!» vrælte Pysa.

Kapteinen sendte ham et misbilligende blikk. «Ta deg sammen!»

Langemann, som hadde holdt den fremmede skuta under oppsikt gjennom kikkerten han igjen hadde overtatt, oppdaget i samme øyeblikk at noe var i ferd med å skje og dunket Sabeltann lett mot skulderen. «Kæpten, hun snur. Hun kommer mot oss.»

Sabeltann bannet lavt, men sablet raskt ned spenningen av skrekk og forventning som begynte å gjøre seg gjeldende blant mannskapet. «For alt de vet er vi nøytrale handelsreisende,» ropte han til dem. «Enn så lenge skal vi ikke gi dem indikasjoner på noe annet. Er det forstått?» Han snudde seg skulende mot havet og skipet igjen. «De er langt unna, og vi har den raskeste skuta på de syv hav.»

 _Den sorte dame_ var kanskje verdenshavenes raskeste skute under normale forhold, kunne Langemann i stillhet medgi for seg selv. Likevel ble det fremmede skipet i kikkerten stadig større i timene som fulgte, og han sto på poopdekket, der han hadde best oversikt, og følte på en uro som vokste i takt med fartøyet.

«Hun haler innpå, kæpten,» sa han da kapteinen på et tidspunkt kom opp til ham, som om Sabeltann ikke kunne komme til den konklusjonen selv.

Sabeltann ristet lett på hodet, støttet høyre albue i venstre håndflate, og tillot seg selv å avsløre mer bekymring nå som bare Langemann var til stede. «Hva er farten vår?»

Pelle og Pysa var snart rigget til med line og timeglass og kunne rapportere fem knop, noe som slett ikke fikk kapteinen til å føle seg bedre. «Hun er raskere,» konkluderte han, åpenbart som det var for alle.

«Hun har medvind,» påpekte Langemann. «Det har ikke vi.»

Sabeltann nikket. «Kanskje hvis vi også endret…?»

«Du kan ikke seile sørover, kæpten,» brøt Valdemar inn. «Det leder ingensteds. Bare rett i sandbankene i Jammerbugten.» Verken kapteinen eller Langemann hadde merket at han kom, og kvapp til da han snakket, men Sabeltann var på dette tidspunktet så i beit for gode råd at han lot det passere, og viste med et nikk at han var åpen for forslag. «Det beste du kan gjøre er å opprettholde gjeldende kurs, prøve å få farten opp og håpe at hun ikke avskjærer oss.»

Kapteinen var i et annet modus nå, fullt fokusert på den kommende oppgaven. Han skyndte seg ned trappene til hoveddekket, med Langemann rett i hælene. «Heis alle seil!» beordret han det ventende mannskapet. «Benjamin, klargjør kanonene! Men ikke lukk opp lukene, vi vil ikke gjøre noe overilt.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!»

Mennene gikk i gang med oppgavene sine, og selv ble kapteinen stående ved ripa, skulder ved skulder med Langemann, og stirre mot det kommende skipet. De trengte ikke kikkerten nå, alle detaljer var tydelige for det blotte øyet. Hun var en tanke større enn _Dama,_ kledd for krig med ekstra kanoner, og det krydde av menn på dekk. Det var lett å gjette seg til hvilke intensjoner de hadde.

«Enten tror de ikke på at vi er en handelsskute, eller så gir de blaffen,» konkluderte Langemann.

De resterende seilene ble heist, og Pelle og Pysa kunne snart rapportere farten til seks knop, uten at det så ut til å hjelpe nevneverdig. Manovaren halte stadig innpå.

«Kæpten,» sa Langemann, insisterende, for han så alvoret nå og det måtte Sabeltann også gjøre. «Kæpten, vi må vende. Hun er straks innenfor skudd…»

Han kom ikke lenger før manovarens frontkanoner gikk av med et brak, og to kanonkuler hvinte forbi _Den sorte dame_ s baugspyd. Langemann fór sammen og lirte av seg en hel rekke stygge gloser på minst fire ulike språk, mens Sabeltann til gjengjeld reagerte kjapt, vendte seg mot Lech og roterte en finger rundt i luften. «Vend! Babord side! Benjamin, kanonene! Og heis flagget, la stakkarene se hvem de ypper med.»

Rundt dem brølte mannskapet av kamplyst og kastet seg over våpnene sine, og Benjamin og mennene hans brukte bare noen få sekunder på å åpne kanonlukene og fyre av hele rekka på babord side. Sabeltanns sorte flagg ble heist, men synet av det så ikke ut til å virke avskrekkende på svenskene, snarere tvert i mot, det oppildnet dem bare enda mer, og de sendte av gårde nok en salve for å vise det.

Langemann fikk summet seg. Rolig la han et tjukt lag sot over øyelokk og panne ved hjelp av en kullbit. Så tok han av seg frakken, brettet den pent sammen og la den over en tønne, sjekket alle sine tre pistoler og passet på at de var ladd, før han stakk dem tilbake inn under bandolæret. Pinky kom halsende forbi, og han huket tak i ham, dro ham inn i armkroken, bøyde seg ned og snakket innstendig inn i øret hans. «Hvis de border oss, så løper du og gjemmer deg. Du vet hvor.»

«Men…»

«Jeg mener det!» Han løsnet litt på grepet da gutten møtte blikket hans og nikket, og skjøv ham mot kanondekket. «Inntil da, hold Benjamin forsynt med krutt.»

Pinky pilte av gårde, og Langemann rettet seg opp og kikket bort på kapteinen.

De burde ikke ha kommet hit.

Han slo seg for brystet, mante seg selv til kamp, kjente pulsen stige. Bebreidelsene fikk vente. Først hadde han en jobb å gjøre.


	7. Sjuende kapittel

Svenskene var ikke ute etter å senke dem. De rettet kanonene mot relingen og mot seilene, ikke mot skroget, og etter hvert som de kom nærmere, opphørte beskytningen helt, noe som gjorde det klinkende klart at det var lasten de ville ha, eller, mer sannsynlig, hele skuta. Sabeltann følte ingen redsel der han med glødende øyne så dem seile langsomt opp ved siden av, til de lå langside mot langside; den slags hadde han ikke tid til, dessuten var han sikker på at mennene hans fint kunne takle den lille utfordringen en båtlast med loppebefengte marinegaster utgjorde. Nei, _om_ han følte noe, så var det heller irritasjon over denne unødvendige hindringen og, innså han, det faktum at det var blitt stille fra kanondekket. «Benjamin! Hvorfor skyter du ikke?» buldret han ned til dem.

«De er for nær, kæpten,» lød svaret. «Treffer vi kruttet, går det lukt til helvete med både dem og oss.»

Kanonmesteren sto likevel klar med fyrtøyet, som om han forventet at kapteinen ville beordre ham til å ignorere risikoen. Men selv om Sabeltann var en hissig type, så han fornuften i reservasjonen og trakk i stedet kården sin med et lavt knurr. «Vel, vel, gutter, vi må visst avgjøre dette som gentlemen.»

Mannskapet kappet de første tauene og nettene som svenskene kastet, og satte pistol- og muskettkuler i de første, overivrige toskene som prøvde å klatre over, men da angriperne begynte å skyte tilbake, trakk de seg unna og gikk i skjul bak tønner og kasser, vel vitende om at det er lettere å forsvare en skute enn det er å innta en. Det sa egentlig mye om hvor desperate svenskene var når de likevel tok sjansen på å borde. De trengte vel skuter, nå som danskene med denne Peter Wessel i spissen tok så mange av deres.

Men de burde ha tenkt på at dette ikke var dansker.

Dette var kaptein Sabeltanns menn.

Og da gikk det som det måtte gå.

Plutselig veltet gaster og pirater rundt på dekk i et blodig kaos. Lyden av klirrende klinger, brøl og smerteskrik ble øredøvende og nesten bedøvende, dørken sleip og glatt av blod, og lufta stinn av den metalliske eimen av det samme. Men det var ingen som tok seg tid til å sanse, og langt mindre tenke, for når blodrusen først var over dem, handlet alt bare om to ting: om å drepe og om å overleve.

Kapteinen selv befant seg snart i duell med en offiser, en spesielt rabiat en som ikke hadde fått med seg at kården var et stikkvåpen, men i stedet brukte den til å hamre løs på ham, som om det var en kjepp eller slegge. Det ga ham ikke mye spillerom, alt han egentlig kunne gjøre var å blokkere slagene, men det bekymret ham ikke. Tvert i mot, slikt kunne han med litt tålmodighet fint snu til sin egen fordel. Sånn som svensken turte fram, ville han snart være tom for krefter; det var bare å slite ham ut, vente på tabben som utvilsomt ville komme og så gi ham nådestøtet. Så han lot seg drive tilbake, lot idioten tro at han hadde overtaket, og benyttet anledningen til å kaste korte blikk til høyre og venstre, i et forsøk på å skaffe seg en viss oversikt over det som skjedde rundt ham.

Det ble så som så med den oversikten, men han fikk i det minste sett at Langemann var like i nærheten, kjempende mot et berg av en gast bevæpnet med noe så eiendommelig som en morgenstjerne. Taktikken så for øvrig ut til å være den samme som hos hans egen motstander, direkte konfrontasjon med rå og brutal muskelkraft, noe som selvfølgelig var totalt meningsløst mot en mann som Langemann, som var minst like sterk som han var slu og utspekulert. Men det hadde Sabeltann selvsagt ingen planer om å tipse dem om.

_Morgenstjerne._

Han fnyste høyt. Disse bondeknølene levde visst under illusjonen om at de fremdeles var vikinger.

Den rabiate svensken hevet kården til nok et slag, men denne gangen holdt han den i en litt annen vinkel, og Sabeltann gjenkjente tabben han hadde ventet på. Tosken hadde uforvarende senket garden sin og blottet brystet, og sjørøverkapteinen dreide fort på sitt eget våpen for å gi ham dødsstøtet.

Et plutselig rop fra Langemann distraherte ham. Blikket flakket i kvartermesterens retning, kanskje en villet handling, kanskje ikke. Uansett var det en idiotisk ting å gjøre, og han hentet seg inn igjen etter bare et kort sekund.

Men det var akkurat et sekund for mye.

Hvit, intens smerte flerret ham innenfra i det svenskens kårde traff ham i den venstre skulderen. Han datt bakover, tok seg for med den ubrukelige armen, som slett ikke klarte å holde vekten av ham, slik at han støtte hardt inn i trappetrinnene opp til poopdekket. Han prøvde å løfte kården, men svensken hadde sett det, plantet en solid støvelhæl på klingen og naglet den til trappen.

«Kæpten!»

Langemann ropte. Han var for langt unna. Han hadde vel nok med sitt.

Sabeltann brølte ut, men bak all frykt og raseri registrerte han kaldt at motstanderen omsider hadde forstått hvordan en kårde skulle brukes. Spissen var blitt rettet mot magen hans, klar til stikk, klær til å snitte ham åpen som en gris. Han dro hardere i sitt eget våpen, men det var fremdeles låst under svenskens skosåle, han prøvde å sparke ut med beina, prøvde å løfte venstrearmen, hva som helst…

Svensken bare lo, og øynene hans viet seg ut. Litt for mye, som om de var i ferd med å poppe ut av hodet hans. Så opphørte latteren, den ble kvalt i en gurglende lyd, og alt som kom ut var en strøm av blod. Han slapp kården, som landet stumt mellom beina på kapteinen, og grep i stedet etter knivskaftet Sabeltann plutselig så stikke ut fra halsen hans, før han deiset i dørken med uforrettet sak, og var død.

Sabeltann trakk pusten i et brått gisp, som om han helt hadde glemt å holde åndedrettet i gang. «Kæpten!» hørte han Langemann rope enda en gang, men hjelpen var kommet fra annet hold, og han kikket dit og fikk øye på Frøya. Hun sto alt parat med neste kniv, klar til kast, men da hun så at den første hadde truffet godt nok, vendte hun om og sendte den heller i en annen retning.

Halvveis i sjokk og svime prøvde Sabeltann å komme seg på beina, men det svartnet for øynene hans og han gled tilbake mot trinnene, samtidig som Langemann omsider fikk gjort ende på ”Morgenstjerne” og kom og knelte ned ved siden av. «Kæpten?»

Sabeltann hisset av smerte da kvartermesteren presset et skjerf mot blodflommen fra skulderen hans, men det var også det som skulle til for å klarne tankene hans noenlunde. «Langemann,» gispet han, «hvordan…?»

«Det ser ut til at vi har kontroll, kæpten.»

Langemanns bryst og ansikt var dekket av blodsprut, blandet med soten fikk det ham til å se ut som et villdyr, men de grå øynene midt i det hele var klare og standhaftige. Han lot dem gli over dekk, og Sabeltann fulgte hans eksempel, men kunne ikke se mye fra sin halvveis liggende posisjon. «Hvor galt er det?» spurte han.

«Begge skutene flyter fint,» rapporterte Langemann. «Skadene ser ut til å være håndterbare. Vi har drept det meste av mannskapet deres, og de gjenværende har overgitt seg.» Han sukket, og la stillferdig til: «Vi har mistet Rolf.»

Kapteinen skjøv seg opp på høyre albue og strakte hals for å se selv. Rolf lå bare noen meter unna, ikke langt fra relingen, med et stort, gapende sår i magen. Sabeltann kunne ikke se ansiktet, den brede ryggen til Tønnes sperret for sikten. Han hadde satt seg på kne ved siden av sin falne svenn, og nå kom Frøya til, lente seg trøstende mot sin far og draperte en arm rundt hans slumpende skuldre. Flere andre fra mannskapet sto rundt, tause og tafatte, og det synet plaget kapteinen mest av alt. De burde vært øre av seiersrus på dette tidspunktet, men de sto altså bare der, med sine tomme, triste blikk.

Sabeltann skjøv i fra med den friske armen og klarte omsider å reise seg. Han ignorerte innvendingene fra Langemann, som bare forflyttet seg med ham og opprettholdt presset mot såret i skulderen. Han skrittet fram, sakte for å ikke avsløre hvor ustø han var, og tok inn detaljene som møtte ham. Dekket formelig fløt av død og fordervelse, deler av ripa var skutt vekk og flere av seilene hang i laser.

Men det kunne vært verre. Det kunne vært langt verre.

«Kast de døde over bord,» befalte han, og mennene kikket bort på ham, som om de først nå la merke til at han sto der. Blikket hans gled mot den lille gruppen av overlevende svensker som var blitt drevet sammen i en klynge ved hovedmasta, og han skulte mot dem, håpet de så giften i øynene hans, innså at de hadde terget sin overmann og at de bittert ville komme til å angre på det, om de da ikke gjorde det allerede. «Spar disse, inntil videre. De er nå forhandlingsbrikker.»

Han svimlet, men forsto ikke hvor nær han hadde vært ved å kollapse før han kjente Langemanns fingre stramme grepet om armen hans. Han gløttet opp på ham, møtte det insisterende blikket. «Du blør, kæpten. Kom.»

Han ble ledet mot lugaren, akkurat bestemt nok til at han ikke fant det bryet verdt å protestere. «Heis Union Jack igjen,» beordret Langemann mennene underveis. «Hvis flere dukker opp, er det lov å håpe at de er mer godtroende enn denne gjengen. Og sjekk ut den skuta, pass på at ingen gjemmer seg om bord.» Han kalte på Tønnes da de passerte ham, og måtte gjenta navnet to ganger før han fikk noen reaksjon. «Tønnes! Skuta.»

«Ai, ai,» mumlet tømreren da han omsider ble rykket ut av sjokktilstanden. «Jeg skal se til _Dama_ vår.» Og han reiste seg med et sukk, kastet et siste sørgmodig blikk ned på Rolf, før han tok av seg jakka og dekket ansiktet hans med den.

Sabeltann tillot Langemann å ta mer av vekten etter hvert som de nærmet seg lugaren og ikke lenger hadde alles oppmerksomhet rettet mot seg, og innen kvartermesteren skjøv opp døra, balanserte han hårfint på grensa mellom bæring og støtting. Han satte ham fra seg i en stol, og mens Sabeltann med langsomme bevegelser tok av seg hatten, hentet han fram en lampe og fikk lys i den. Og da kapteinen straks etter lot parykken gå samme vei som hatten, og dro en hånd gjennom sitt svette, kortklipte hår, reagerte han knapt på det, som om det allerede var rutine. Han fokuserte på oppgaven sin, og brettet forsiktig jakke og skjorte til side for å undersøke skaden i skulderen. «Det går helt inn til beinet, kæpten,» erklærte han med rynket nese. «Det må sys.»

«Hva venter du på?» mumlet Sabeltann.

Langemann hentet utstyret fra skipskista, og tok også med en flaske rom, som han taust rakte ham. Kapteinen tok like taust i mot, dro korken ut med tennene og helte i seg en god munnfull, mens kvartermesteren lente seg varlig fram og forsiktig plukket til seg knivene han bar på innsiden av frakken. «Jeg tar disse fra deg, jeg, kæpten,» sa han, og fikk Sabeltann til å flire bak flasketuten.

Han hadde ikke behøvd å frykte noe. Sabeltann gispet og stønnet under prosessen, ropte ut i smerte en gang i mellom, og drakk over en halv flaske rom for å holde det ut, men utviste nok selvkontroll til å ikke la det gå utover den som sydde ham sammen.

«Du skulle hatt en kirurg, vet du,» sa Langemann på et tidspunkt. «En som kunne gjort denne jobben bedre enn meg.»

«Du er god nok,» svarte kapteinen mutt.

Langemann trakk på skuldrene. «Til dette, kanskje. Men det er jo andre ting vi kunne trengt en kirurg til.» Han stoppet opp litt, gransket ansiktet hans for reaksjoner. «Hadde vi hatt en på forrige tokt, hadde du kanskje sluppet å ta meg med til…» Han fullførte ikke setningen, men intensjonen var likevel klar.

Sabeltann humret, lavt og bittert, men da han så at Langemann reagerte på det med overraskelse, ble han alvorlig. «Jeg så såret ditt, Langemann,» sa han. «Kula hadde snittet tarmene dine, så dritten rant ut og gikk over i blodet. Tro meg, ingen kirurg i denne gudsforlatte verden hadde kunnet redde deg. Det kunne bare Kraften, og det er den alene som gjør at du lever.»

«Du mener, trolldom?»

«Vel, det er hva noen kaller den.»

Langemanns ene munnvike gled opp i et slags halvsmil. Det var tydelig at han ikke helt hadde bestemt seg for hva han skulle tro eller hvordan han skulle forholde seg til det. «Og hvis denne Kraften, som du kaller den, skulle… du vet, forsvinne?»

«Da dør du,» slo Sabeltann fast. «Men den forsvinner ikke,» la han til etter en kort pause. «Den er som havet.» Han tok enda en slurk med rom. «Utømmelig.»

Langemann gjorde seg ferdig, satte i det siste stinget, festet tråden, rettet seg opp. «Er det kanskje derfor jeg…?» begynte han, men tidde.

Sabeltann så skjevt opp på ham, ventende på fortsettelsen. «Derfor _du_ …?»

Langemann ristet på hodet. «Nei, glem det. Det er ingenting.»

Kapteinen presset ham ikke videre, usikker på om han egentlig ville. Han og Langemann hadde hatt nære og intime samtaler før, stadig flere opp gjennom årene, og selv om han egentlig satte pris på dem, kjente han alltid en viss selvforrakt etterpå. En slags skam over å ha brutt med sine egne prinsipper. Å blottlegge seg var farlig. Han visste bedre.

Han dro fingrene gjennom håret igjen, plutselig bevisst på at han nok en gang satt her i kvartermesterens selskap uten parykk. Han hadde til og med fortalt ham navnet sitt.

«Det kan forklare magesmertene dine, dersom det er det du sikter til,» sa han, som for å stikke hull på den plutselige stivheten i rommet. «Det er ikke usannsynlig at skuddskader i tarmen påvirker fordøyelsen. Du får heller kutte ned på kjøtt.»

Langemann var ikke dum, han merket også stemningsskiftet, skjønte godt hva kapteinen prøvde på, og var straks med på det de begge visste var et narrespill. «Du har sikkert rett, kæpten. Det er uansett et godt råd… på tokt med Skalken.» Han plukket romflaska ut av fingrene hans. «Er du klar?»

Sabeltann nikket, men da Langemann uten videre seremoni tømte alkoholen over stingene hans, rykket han likevel til med slik kraft at hele stolen hoppet, og spyttet og brølte ut en hel rekke fargerike gloser. Langemann bare flirte og tok en slurk av flaska selv, før han ga den tilbake og gikk i gang med å bandasjere såret.

«Jeg må ha et ord med fangene,» avgjorde kapteinen etterpå og reiste seg svaiende fra stolen.

Langemann hindret ham ikke, men ble stående nær nok til å ta i mot om han skulle tippe, noe Sabeltann irritert måtte erkjenne ikke var så usannsynlig. «Kæpten, du har mistet mye blod. Legg deg nedpå litt først.»

Sabeltann hadde ikke lyst til å gi ham rett, basert ene og alene på en pur og nesten barnslig stahet, men innså at han måtte. Han nikket.

«Jeg skal ta meg av resten,» lovet Langemann. Han gikk bort til døra og la neven klar på klinken, men først da han hadde forsikret seg om at Sabeltann faktisk la seg på senga, åpnet han den og gikk.


	8. Åttende kapittel

Sabeltann sov resten av den dagen og et godt stykke inn i den neste. Mens nattemørket innhyllet skuta, hadde Langemann gått for å se til ham og da hadde han knapt rørt på seg. Ikke hørte han at det ble banket på, og heller ikke kvartermesterens fottrinn over gulvet, noe som bare understreket hvor utslått han var, for han sov vanligvis både lite og veldig lett (når han var edru, vel å merke). Langemann snakket til ham likevel, for anstendighetens skyld. «Det er bare meg, kæpten,» hvisket han mens han forsiktig lirket løs teppet for å legge over ham, og fikk et langsomt sukk til svar.

Minner fra en liknende hendelse dukket opp i bevisstheten hans, en hvor rollene var byttet om; han i senga i Dagmars lille hus (skjønt han visste det ikke da), følelsen av kald angst og svett ubehag, kapteinens kjølige hånd mot panna og stemmen hans i øret. _Sssh, alt er vel, bare sov._ Han trodde kanskje han hadde klaget over tørste og blitt gitt litt vann, men glimtene var vage og han kunne ikke være sikker. Det var uansett en underlig ting å stå der og dvele ved, så etter å ha forsikret seg om at kapteinen pustet fint og ikke hadde feber, ristet han det av seg igjen og gikk.

Han hadde latt mannskapet sove på skift, men selv hadde han holdt seg våken og brukt de lange timene til å vandre hvileløst rundt på skuta og passe på at havstrømmene ikke førte dem for mye ut av kurs. Det var ingen krevende jobb; de sønderskutte seilene var revet, det var uansett overraskende vindstille, og de var fremdeles tjoret til svenskenes manovar, en fregatt, skyggen av en nå overvunnet trussel, som for øvrig bar navnet _Falken._ De få som var igjen av mannskapet hennes satt bundet i små klynger på begge skipsdekk, godt voktet på av hevngjerrige pirater, og deres falne kamerater var for lengst blitt fiskemat. Bare Rolf lå fremdeles under bakkdekket, svøpt i sin egen køye, og Langemann hadde observert Tønnes våke taust over den døde hele natten. Det var et smertelig syn, men fordi han ikke hadde noen trøstende ord å komme med, sa han heller ikke noe.

De første solstrålene fant _Den sorte dame_ s kvartermester sittende i trappa opp til poopdekket, mysende ut mot ingenting og med et pledd over skuldrene. Han hadde tent pipa (bare tobakk denne gangen) og smattet åndsfraværende på den, da Pinky kom ut fra lugaren deres, satte seg ned ved siden av og lente seg inntil ham. Det var en overraskende gest, for det skjedde ikke så ofte lenger; gutten følte seg vel for gammel for slikt, nå som han nærmet seg tretten. Men det var ikke uvelkomment, snarere tvert imot, så Langemann flyttet på pleddet og la både det og den ledige armen rundt guttekroppen. Lenge satt de uten å si noe, ikke før Langemann ordløst tilbød Pinky et drag av pipa, og fikk et knis og et «nei» i retur.

«Er du sikker?» spurte han. «Du er snart mann nå. Jeg var yngre enn deg da jeg begynte å røyke pipe.»

«Men _du_ hadde en sprø oppvekst,» svarte gutten.

Langemann lo lavt. «Hvem sier det?»

«Rosa.»

Han lo igjen, pattet på pipa og rusket gutten i håret. «Rosa, ja. Hun synes ikke _din_ oppvekst er sprø, altså?» Pinky svarte med et smil og et skuldertrekk, og de satt enda en liten stund i den fredelige tosomheten, før Langemann slo ut tobakken og erklærte at det var på tide å starte dagen.

Sola hadde fått tak og det yrte på dekk da Sabeltann noen timer senere omsider kom ut. Han hadde skiftet skjorte, noe Langemann visste hadde kostet ham både krefter og smerter, men sånn var nå en gang kapteinen. Han gjorde alt for å opprettholde det bildet folk hadde av ham: en nesten overnaturlig superkraft, som ikke var underlagt de samme jordiske behovene som alle andre. Det måtte noen som kjente ham svært godt, som nettopp Langemann, til å se hvor blek han var selv under det tjukke laget med sminke, men flere, om de la godviljen til, fikk med seg hvordan han holdt den venstre armen inntil kroppen og hadde stukket hånden i beltet for å lette belastningen i skulderen. Han myste mot sola, skygget for den med høyre hånd og nikket til kvartermesteren da han kom ham i møte. «Alt under kontroll?»

«Alt under kontroll, kæpten.»

Sabeltann hadde ikke behøvd å spørre. Svaret ga seg selv. Dørken var skurt ren for blod, reserveseilene var på plass i riggen, og Tønnes var godt i gang med å reparere skadene i treverket.

«Vi har hatt mer hell enn vi fortjener,» rapporterte Langemann uoppfordret. «Med unntak av Rolf har utrolig nok ingen mistet livet, og det er få alvorlige skader. Det står verst til med Ali, som har brukket en arm.»

«Hm.»

«Tønnes har bedt om forfremmelse av Bendik, nå som…»

«Det er i orden.» Sabeltann brøt ham av og nikket mot _Falken._ «Hva med henne? Dere har gjennomsøkt?»

«Selvfølgelig har vi det, men ikke mye av verdi for oss, dessverre. Hun har nok ikke vært i havn på en stund, for det var knapt med det meste om bord. Vi har tatt et par kanoner Benjamin ville ha, en del krutt og ammunisjon. Og noen våpen.» Han nikket mot en haug med kårder, kniver, musketter og pistoler som Skalken for øyeblikket satt på kne og sorterte. «Du kan jo alltids ta en kikk selv, kæpten. Men jeg mener altså vi har tatt det som er verdt å ha.»

Sabeltann nikket tankefullt.

«Ja, og så er det jo selvfølgelig skuta selv, da,» avsluttet Langemann.

Sabeltann så på skipet, la hodet på skakke, tok inn detaljene. «Et flott fartøy,» medgikk han.

Visst var hun flott! Langemann hadde i stillhet beundret henne hele morgenen, nå som det var tid og hun ikke lenger representerte noen fare. Skroget var sortmalt, med en stripe av blått, og hun så både sterk og staselig ut med sine doble kanondekk og tre prangende master; ikke for stor og ikke for liten, og som de selv hadde sett, både rask og manøvrerbar. Ikke så helt ulik _Dama_ egentlig.

«Men hun er ikke hva vi kom for,» fortsatte Sabeltann. Han snudde seg vekk. «Senk henne.»

«Seil!»

Langemann rakk ikke å respondere på kapteinens ordre før utkikken i masta kauket ut, dekket rundt dem eksploderte av liv og de med forbannelser på leppene fulgte strømmen av menn til relingen for å se. Sabeltann fomlet med kikkerten, fikk det ikke helt til med én hånd og rakte ham den, slik at han kunne trekke den ut og holde den for ham.

«To av dem,» var konklusjonen etter en kort kikk. «Dansker denne gangen.»

Det begynte å summe av uro i flokken av fanger, og vaktene sparket i dem for å få dem til å holde opp, spesielt da Sabeltann sendte dem et misbilligende blikk over skulderen. «Skalken!» bjeffet han. «Hva er det de sier?»

Kokken trådte straks til som tolk. «At det e _Kvite ørn_ som kjæm, kaptein. Det e skipet _hainnes_ , sjø.»

«Hvem?»

«Wessel, kaptein.»

«Wessel,» mumlet Sabeltann og kikket tilbake mot de kommende skutene. «Ah, denne danske admiralen jeg hører så mye om.»

«Hainn e itj dansk, sjø,» innvendte Skalken. «Hainn e nordmann. Trønder.» Han satte tomlene i armhulene og skjøt brystet fram, som om spesielt det siste var ekstra stas, og Langemann himlet med øynene bak ryggen hans, men innså at kapteinen samtidig hadde sagt noe til ham han ikke hadde fått med seg.

«Hva?»

«Jeg sa, han er en forhandler. Hvis han har den suksessraten de sier han har, og det er kanskje noe _i_ de ryktene, sånn som disse toskene ter seg,» han nikket mot fangene, «da er det fordi han unngår åpen konfrontasjon når han kan.»

Langemann var for så vidt enig i det resonnementet. «Jeg håper du har rett, kæpten. Vi tåler ikke en kamp til, slik situasjonen er, ikke nå og ikke mot to.»

«Samme taktikk som i går, gutter!» Sabeltann hevet stemmen slik at mannskapet skulle høre ham. «Vi er handelsreisende, under britisk flagg, med ærlige hensikter. Sørg for at dét er hva de ser når de kommer.» 

* * *

 

Etter hvert som de to danske skutene nærmet seg, ble det snart hevet over enhver tvil at det virkelig _var_ fregatten _Hvite ørn_ som kom seilende, i følge med en mindre slupp. «Hu tilhørt svenskan, sjø,» fortalte Skalken, som tydeligvis hadde fått høre både det ene og det andre av de oppskremte fangene, «men hainn tok ‘a, og nå vi’n visst ha _Falken_ også.»

« _Falken_ er min,» svarte kapteinen skarpt, som om han ikke nylig hadde beordret henne skutt i senk. Han vendte seg mot Langemann. «Vi er innenfor skuddhold nå. Heis det hvite flagget.»

Det ble gjort, og gesten ble snart besvart, og det var først da, idet han slapp et tungt sukk av lettelse, at Langemann innså hvor lenge han hadde holdt pusten. Han grep ripa med begge hender og gløttet sidelengs bort på kapteinen, lette etter planens neste trekk i det hvitmalte ansiktet. Sabeltann skulte mot den kommende fregatten, og tanker og besluttsomhet kvernet bak de blå øynene. Så snudde han litt på seg og studerte sitt eget mannskap med et misfornøyd blikk. « _Ingen_ sier et ord,» advarte han dem.

Han rettet på klærne med den uskadde armen, selv om han allerede så upåklagelig ut: passe distingvert, men ikke for prangende, og helt blottet for emblemer og annet som kunne avslørt hvordan denne handelsreisende _egentlig_ tjente til livets opphold. Langemann fulgte taust hans eksempel, skjøv flettene sine inn bak ørene og oppunder hatten, og strammet kravatten. Resten av mannskapet var det ikke så mye å gjøre med, de så temmelig lurvete ut, men det gjorde nå engang sjøfolk, og om de fulgte kapteinens ordre og holdt kjeft, skulle de nok unngå å bryte illusjonen.

 _Hvite ørn_ var knappe femti meter unna da noen lente seg ut over ripa og ropte til dem på dårlig engelsk. «Hoi, hvem der?»

«Dette er _Prudence,_ » ropte Sabeltann tilbake, og Langemann var temmelig sikker på at _Den sorte dame_ selv kjente det vri seg i treverket over å høre det navnet. «Vi er handelsreisende.» Han pekte opp på flagget. «Fra England.»

Mannen slo ut med armene. «Dette er Hans Majestet Kong Frederiks _Hvite ørn_ , og jeg er hennes kommandant, viseadmiral Tordenskjold!» Han vinket. «Kom over!»

«For en pompøs tulling,» mumlet Sabeltann til Langemann. «Og engelsken hans er verre enn din da jeg først traff deg.» Høyt ropte han: «Skulle gjerne, herr viseadmiral, men vi har tatt beskytning og lettbåten lar seg ikke låre.»

«Jeg forstår.» Tordenskjold vekslet noen ord med mennene bak seg, og så vinket han igjen. «Jeg kommer til _dere._ »

Ikke lenge etter klatret han om bord _Den sorte dame,_ som han altså trodde het _Prudence_ , fulgt av tre alvorlige steinansikter av noen adjutanter. Tordenskjold selv var tvert imot blid som en sol, og hilste jovialt til høyre og venstre, selv på de svenske fangene, som bare stirret skrekkslagne tilbake på ham. Han var nokså gjennomsnittlig utseendemessig, men hadde en høyreist og selvsikker framtoning som ga ham en viss karisma der han spankulerte over dekket, ikledd danskenes røde uniform, blanke støvler og en staselig parykk. I beltet bar han en flott kårde, men den uvettige og klønete måten han hadde festet den på avslørte at det ikke var hans foretrukne våpen.

Sabeltann trådte fram. «Jeg er kaptein James Harrington, av _Lancaster frakt- og handelskompani,_ » løy han med letthet, og nikket mot Langemann. «Dette er min førstestyrmann, Jack Kovacs.»

«Hoi!» utbrøt Tordenskjold da han så Langemann, og studerte ham og hans imponerende høyde med utilslørt fascinasjon, som om det var en sjelden gjenstand og ikke en mann han hadde foran seg. «Kovacs, sa du? Han er ikke polakk, håper jeg?» Men det hørtes ut som om det var nettopp det han håpte på.

«Han er ungarer,» svarte Sabeltann fort. «Og bare av fødsel.»

Langemann smilte anstrengt.

Admiralen slo seg på brystet. «Jeg er Peter Wessel. Peter Wessel _Tordenskjold_ er navnet. Det er ennå så nytt, det siste der, at jeg stadig glemmer at jeg har det.»

«Velkommen om bord,» sa Sabeltann, med så mye varme som han kunne mønstre i stemmen (og i hans tilfelle betydde det strengt tatt bare fravær av kulde).

Tordenskjold kikket seg rundt. «Så, _handelsskute_ ,» smilte han. «Ikke mange av dem i våre farvann i disse dager. Hva frakter du?»

«Ingenting for øyeblikket. Jeg er på vei til Helsingør havn for å hente en last.»

«En last med hva?»

Sabeltann blunket ikke engang. «Mine oppdragsgivere forventer min diskresjon.»

Tordenskjold så skjevt på ham, det glimtet i øynene hans. «Ah.» Han gjorde et kast med nakken i retning _Falken_. «Det _kan_ jo se ut som om du driver litt kapervirksomhet på si’.»

«De angrep _oss,_ » svarte Sabeltann slepent. «De angret.»

Tordenskjold lot blikket gli over omgivelsene enda en gang. «Ja, jeg ser du har ting på stell. Her er mye av både våpen og menn.»

«Som man gjerne har når man seiler inn i en krigssone,» parerte kapteinen.

Han og Tordenskjold målte hverandre med blikket i enda noen sekunder, men så smilte viseadmiralen og slo ut med armene. «Vel, uansett har du gjort meg og mitt land en stor tjeneste, kaptein _Harrington_.» Han blunket. «Vi har jaget _Falken_ i dagevis.»

«Glad for å være til tjeneste.»

«Ja, jeg tar henne, selvsagt,» fortsatte Tordenskjold like blidt. «Og fangene. Og hva annet som enn hørte til om bord. Ja, for du krever ikke prise, gjør du?»

Det var ikke et spørsmål, det var en utfordring, og sågar en de var uten mulighet til å svare på. Langemann leste mennesker godt, og han kunne se at denne Tordenskjold slett ikke var så naiv som han ga uttrykk for, men tvert imot visste _nøyaktig_ hva han gjorde. På samme vis så han at Sabeltann så det samme og var klar over hvordan han måtte respondere, selv om det nok fristet langt mer å ty til kården. «Nei. Vi ber bare om å få lov til å seile videre.»

«Selvsagt.» Tordenskjold smilte lurt. «Du har da spart meg for en hel del arbeid, så såpass skylder jeg deg vel. Du har fritt leide inn til Hillerød også, om du skynder deg. Svenskene har reist hjem for å slikke sårene, men de kommer alltid tilbake.»

Sabeltann nikket langsomt, og han og Langemann og resten av mannskapet ble stående i en klynge på dekk og se hvordan alle deres nyvunne skatter ble tatt fra dem igjen. Spesielt Benjamin glodde med lengsel etter sine nye kanoner da de ble heist tilbake over på _Falken._ «Kæpten…,» prøvde han seg, men Sabeltann bet ham straks av med en hissende lyd.

«Vi er ikke i posisjon til å slåss, Benjamin,» hveste Langemann utdypende. «Og dette er langt ifra det verste som kunne skjedd oss.»

«Lykke på reisen, kaptein,» hilste Tordenskjold da han og hans menn hadde gjort seg ferdige. «Og hils Helsingør. De blir glade for å se deg, alle som klarer å passere blokaden blir mottatt som helter der. Men…» Han senket stemmen og lente seg fram, som om kapteinen og hans menn var hans gamle, fortrolige venner. «Krigen har gjort mine landsmenn en smule paranoide, er jeg redd. De jakter konstant på spioner der nede.» Han nikket mot Langemann. «Så jeg ville unngått å nevne den polske førstestyrmannen, om jeg var deg.»

«Ungarsk,» rettet Sabeltann, men Tordenskjold hørte ikke lenger etter. Han tok seg til hattebremmen og svingte seg over ripa og ned i den ventende lettbåten, og kapteinen så ham ro bort med øyne fulle av forakt. «Arrogant, liten slimpropp,» mumlet han.

Langemann kunne ikke annet enn å si seg enig. «Men han lot oss gå, kæpten, og vi er like hele.» Han gløttet bort på den svøpte kroppen under bakkdekket. «Vel, de fleste av oss, i alle fall.» Sabeltann skar en grimase og tok seg til skulderen, og Langemann lot ham få tid til å ri av smerten før han fortsatte: «Og som du selv sa, dette er ikke hva vi kom for. La ham ta smulene, jeg er nå mer interessert i den kaka du har lovet meg.»

Sabeltann gløttet på ham, skyggen av et smil kjærtegnet leppene hans. «Langemann,» sa han, og måten han sa det på fikk det til å høres ut som noe langt mer enn bare et navn.

De ble stående tause en stund, så _Hvite ørn_ og _Falken_ seile av sted, med sluppen i kjølvannet bak. Så rettet Langemann seg besluttsomt opp. «La oss vise Rolf den siste ære, kæpten, og komme oss bort fra disse bedritne farvannene.» 

* * *

 

Bisettelsen tok ikke lang tid. To kanonkuler var blitt sydd inn i køya ved den dødes føtter, de la ham på et brett ved relingen, og Langemann lot Tønnes lede ritualet. Han sa ikke mye, bare noen ord om hvilken dyktig svenn han hadde mistet, og avsluttet med de faste linjene: «Vi gir vår bror Rolf tilbake til Havet, som fødte oss alle.»

Claes fyrte av et skudd i lufta med musketten sin, mennene gjorde honnør og liket gikk i vannet med et nesten antiklimaktisk plask. Det sank fort.

«La oss komme oss av gårde,» mumlet Sabeltann etter en litt for kort pause og snudde seg for å gå.

«Kaptein,» ropte Tønnes etter ham, stemmen var tjukk av sorg og bitterhet, «kan du fortelle oss _nå_ hva Rolf måtte dø for?»

Langemann kjente et udefinerbart ubehag i kroppen. Han lukket øynene, men åpnet dem igjen like fort, for det var behov for ham nå, og han så med uro hvordan Sabeltann langsomt snudde seg mot tømreren. Alle andre sto som frosset, fryktsomme og avventende.

«Vi flyter, gjør vi ikke?» Langemann tok seg selv i å analysere tonen i kapteinens stemme. Etter å ha fulgt ham som en skygge i alle disse årene hadde han lært å høre når bristepunktet nærmet seg, og nå var det like før. Sabeltann lød sliten, lei, som om han var trøtt av å måtte gjenta seg selv hele tiden. «Rolf døde for skute og mannskap, noe alle mine menn må være villige til.»

«Og det er vi. Vi er pirater, for helvete, vi har kodeksen risset inn i hjerteroten! Men å dø her,» Tønnes slo ut med en arm, mens han hardt knytet neven på den andre, «det er meningsløst!»

«Hva vet du om det?» bjeffet kapteinen. «Er du ikke rede til å ofre alt, er du på feil skute.»

Tønnes var like stoisk og uredd som alltid, og likevel var han ikke til å kjenne igjen, der han sto med dirrende hender og et blikk som var både kaldere og klarere enn før. «Spørsmålet, kaptein, er hva _du_ er villig til å ofre.»

 _Der!_ Langemann rykket fort fram, skrittet inn mellom de to mennene, kvalte situasjonen før den eskalerte ytterligere. «Vi drar,» sa han, og boret blikket først i Tønnes, før han snudde seg og sendte et litt mer bedende et mot Sabeltann. «Vi _drar._ »

Han trengte ikke gi mannskapet ytterligere ordre, de gikk i gang med oppgavene sine uten protester og virket bare lettet over å ha fått noe å gjøre. Også kapteinen var i hvert fall delvis samarbeidsvillig, og lot seg føre mot lugaren da han ba om å få se på såret hans.

Likevel…

Han kunne ikke ignorere den kvalmende vissheten om at dette bare var enda en utsettelse av noe uunngåelig. Og veldig ubehagelig.


	9. Niende kapittel

Langemann begynte å lure på om det kanskje hadde vært noe i rådet fra Sabeltann, det der med å kutte ned på kjøtt. Etter nesten tre sammenhengende våkedøgn (et resultat av angrepet på skuta og etterdønningene av dette, kombinert med en skadet kaptein og allerede planlagte nattevakter), hadde han endelig kunnet stupe i seng, bare for å våkne igjen få timer senere, midt på natten, av magekramper. Det var så vondt at mer søvn var utelukket og en tur ut på ramma hadde ikke båret frukter, så nå sto han der ute på dekk, krokbøyd som en olding, skjelvende av kulde og kvalme, og lovet seg selv å ikke spise annet enn velling fra nå av, om det var det som skulle til. En ekstra intens smerterie kom som en brekning gjennom kroppen hans, og han bannet lavt, lente seg over relingen og kvittet seg med mageinnholdet _den_ veien i stedet.

«Sjøsyk, bror?»

Lyden av Valdemars stemme fikk ham til å stønne innvendig. Hvem ellers? Fyren dukket jo alltid opp når han var på sitt svakeste og mest patetiske. Han rettet seg opp så langt det lot seg gjøre, tørket seg om munnen og snudde seg for å konfrontere båtsmannen. Han var ikke alene, viste det seg, men sto sammen med Tønnes i skyggene under bakkdekket.

Langemann snøftet. «Det er den forpulte maten til Skalken.»

«Er du sikker?» flirte Valdemar. «Jeg synes den har bedret seg, nå som Ali sitter nede i byssa og holder ham i øra.»

Langemann unngikk å svare. Han ga opp forsøket på å rette ryggen og lente seg i stedet mot ripa, i håp om at det ville se tilsiktet ut. «Hva gjør dere to her ute på denne tida?» mumlet han. «Dere har ikke nattevakt, dere.»

«Vi byttet med Pelle og Pysa,» forklarte Valdemar.

«Vi fikk uansett ikke sove,» supplerte Tønnes.

Langemann hørte godt hva som lå i de ordene, og følte selvsagt sympati for mannen, men samtidig begynte han å bli grundig lei av all denne dramatikken, og spesielt nå som han var i så elendig form, og derfor ble responsen deretter. «Og dere har ikke viktigere ting å gjøre enn å stå her og sladre?»

«Vi snakker sammen,» svarte Tønnes, like spydig. «Det er vel ennå lov?»

Langemann skulte på ham, for her måtte det visst markeres tydelig hvem som bestemte. «Det spørs om hva.»

Tømreren bakket ikke unna med det første. «Det er folk i mannskapet som vil av,» sa han, uredd og ærlig. «De vil ikke mer.»

«Vi når Helsingør i løpet av morgendagen,» parerte Langemann, behersket og kaldt. «Det er bare å gå fra borde.»

«Du misforstår, kvartermester. Om flertallet krever det, er det _han_ som må det.»

Langemann avslørte det ikke, men de frimodige ordene traff ham som en slegge i den allerede verkende magen. Det var mildt sagt sjokkerende, spesielt siden de kom fra Tønnes, som alltid hadde vært en så sindig type. «Du sverget en ed til Kongen på havet,» minnet han ham på.

«Jeg sverget ved Kodeksen,» nikket Tønnes. «Det samme gjorde han. Og du.»

«Hva skal det bety?»

Valdemar brøt inn for første gang. «Det han prøver å si…»

«Jeg _vet_ hva han prøver å si!» gneldret Langemann. «Og jeg tror det er på tide å ta runden og kontrollere riggen, eller hva tror du, Tønnes?»

«Jeg…»

« _Nå,_ Tønnes!»

Tønnes holdt blikket hans i enda noen sekunder, men så snudde han seg og gikk. Langemann strammet grepet i relingen, kjente noe presse på nede i halsen og lurte på om han måtte kaste opp igjen, men da Valdemar i samme øyeblikk gjorde tegn til å ville gå, hogg han tak i ham med den ledige armen og dro ham nærmere. «Går du rundt og oppildner mannskapet til mytteri nå, Valdemar?» hveste han.

«Tvert i mot, bror,» svarte Valdemar rolig. «Jeg prøvde å snakke ham fra det. Han er en mann i sorg, og jeg minnet ham på hvordan sorg gjør deg korttenkt og irrasjonell, at han ville hedre Rolfs minne dårlig om han brukte det til å sette resten av mannskapet i fare. Og dessuten er vi snart i havn, sa jeg. Alt blir bedre når vi er i havn.»

«Tror du det?»

Valdemar ristet på hodet. «Nei. Men det var det jeg sa.»

Langemann slapp resignert taket i ham, signaliserte at han fikk lov til å gå, men mannen ble likevel stående. Han så på ham med genuin medfølelse og bekymring, og Langemann gadd ikke lyve for ham mer. Det var nytteløst uansett. Han presset en arm mot magen, tillot seg å krøke seg litt mer sammen. «Det er skuddskaden min,» mumlet han.

«Ja, jeg regnet nesten med det,» svarte Valdemar.

Langemann lukket øynene et øyeblikk, stoppet en kommende brekning med et kraftig svelg. «Hvor alvorlig er det?» spurte han.

«Jeg vet neppe mer om skaden din, enn det du selv...»

«Jeg mener Tønnes! Hvor mange er det snakk om? Hvor mange har han med seg?»

Valdemar kikket seg fort over skulderen og senket stemmen. «Jeg er ikke helt sikker, men… Isak, Bendik… Ali, tror jeg… muligens Pip… de fleste av de nyere gutta… Lech er på vippen, Claes også.»

«Benjamin?»

Valdemar ristet på hodet. «Benjamin er enn så lenge tro mot kapteinen. Og Odin gjør som Benjamin sier. Pelle og Pysa vingler som alltid hit og dit, og Skalken… vel, gudene vet hva Skalken tenker.»

«Og du?»

«Jeg er tro mot _deg,_ bror. Jeg skylder deg livet.»

Langemann merket hvordan oppmerksomheten hans instinktivt ble trukket mot kapteinens lugar i motsatt ende av skipet, og sukket oppgitt. «Jeg trodde ikke vi skulle snakke mer om det.»

«Neida. Men jeg er altså _din_ mann, uansett hvilken rolle du velger å ta.»

«Hvilken rolle jeg…? Tror du jeg har et _valg_?»

«Klart du har et valg! Alle har et valg.» Valdemar la hodet på skakke. «Nå, er det noe jeg kan gjøre for deg?»

Langemann så på ham, gransket ham og hensiktene hans i noen lange sekunder. «Barber deg,» sa han til slutt. «Du har en stor dag i morgen, vet du.»

Valdemar tok hintet. Denne samtalen var over.

Langemann kreket seg tilbake til lugaren sin, smøg seg stille forbi Pinkys køye og kollapset på senga. Han krøllet seg sammen i fosterstilling og var ikke lenger sikker på hva som smertet mest: magekrampene eller vissheten om at halve besetningen gikk rundt og hvisket om mytteri uten at han hadde fått det med seg.

 _Du mister grepet, Jakov,_ tenkte han selvbebreidende. _Og du vet det er sant når du kaller deg selv Jakov, og ikke Langemann._

Han måtte si noe til kapteinen, men hvordan han skulle legge _dette_ fram uten å samtidig starte en krig, var et problem som først måtte løses, og han orket ikke akkurat nå. Kanskje gjorde det ikke noe å vente? I det minste til de hadde vært i havn. Landjord under føttene hadde blåst ut ulmebranner før.

Han knep øynene igjen, presset ansiktet ned i sengeteppene og tenkte på Rosa. Det hadde pleid å hjelpe, men nå var tanken på henne bare enda en påminnelse om alt han hadde forsømt, oversett og forsaket, og _dette…_ dette var _virkelig_ smerte.

Gud, som han savnet Rosa…

* * *

 

Han måtte likevel ha slumret litt, for da han åpnet øynene igjen var Pinky borte og køya hans rullet sammen. Han løftet det søvntunge hodet, gned seg i ansiktet og skjerpet sansene, fanget opp en stripe med dagslys fra dørsprekken og lyden av stemmer og skritt, og fikk bekreftet at det var morgen. Han veltet seg over på ryggen og strakte på seg med et sukk. Smertene i magen var der ennå, men de var tolererbare, så han satte seg opp på sengekanten, og var ikke kommet lenger før Pinky kom halsende inn og han plutselig fikk en ekkel følelse av å ha gått glipp av noe. «Har jeg sovet for lenge?» spurte han.

«Neida,» sa gutten. «Vaktskiftet er først om en halv time.»

«Og du er oppe så tidlig?»

«Jeg var i byssa for å koke vann.» Han rakte ham et dampende krus.

«Til meg?» spurte Langemann, selv om akkurat det var temmelig opplagt. Han tok imot og snuste prøvende på innholdet (eller nølende, slik han hadde for vane å gjøre med _alt_ som kom fra Skalkens bysse). Det luktet sterkt, men ikke vondt.

«Det er fennikel,» sa Pinky før han rakk å spørre. «Det er bra for magen din.»

Langemann så fra kruset og opp på gutten, funderte et øyeblikk på om det var Valdemar som hadde plapret, men visste jo egentlig at det ikke var det. Han smilte forsiktig. «Jeg må visst begynne å passe meg for deg, _chav._ Du leser meg snart like godt som faren din.»

Han så at gutten reagerte på at han nevnte Morgan, for det gjorde han vanligvis ikke om han kunne hjelpe for det, men han kommenterte det ikke, bare trakk på skuldrene. «Det er ikke så vanskelig, Langemann. Vi bor sammen, jeg ser deg når du sover.»

Selvsagt.

Langemann tok en slurk av avkoket. Det smakte egentlig ganske godt.

«Det var jo min skyld,» fortsatte Pinky.

«Hva da?»

«At du ble skutt.»

Langemann tok kruset fra munnen og kikket brått opp på ham. «Hei.» Han strakte ut den ledige hånden og grep ham varsomt, men bestemt i armen. «Det var _ikke_ din skyld. Hører du? Se på meg.» Gutten møtte blikket hans. «Det var Fabian som skjøt meg. Han _prøvde_ å skyte deg, og sånn sett er jeg glad det var jeg som fikk den kula.»

Pinky så ned igjen. «Jeg slapp Fabian fri. Han kom seg unna på grunn av meg.»

Langemann smilte trist. Guttungen visste jo ikke at han allerede hadde kjennskap til dette, så derfor nevnte han det heller ikke, bare nikket og ga armen hans et kjærlig klapp. «Han kom neppe så langt.»

 _Han endte i havet med et kulehull i hjertet,_ chav. _Men det er det vel så bra at du ikke vet._

Han drakk litt mer av teen sin. «Det er bedre enn de forrige greiene du ga meg,» bemerket han, og håpte det ville få gutten på andre tanker.

Det gjorde det. Pinky smilte bredt, tok fram en liten pose fra bukselomma og viste ham. «Jeg har ikke så mye av det, dessverre,» sa han ivrig. «Men jeg kan kanskje få tak i mer når vi kommer til land.»

Han tok et skrin ut av reisekista si, satte det på dørken og åpnet det, og Langemann så at det inneholdt flere poser og små rom med tørkede planter og frø i. Han skjøt brynene overrasket i været, for det var nytt for ham at guttungen hadde noe slikt i sitt eie. «Er det Dagmar som har lært deg alt det her?» spurte han.

«Noe av det,» svarte Pinky og la posen fra lomma oppi med de andre. «Og så har jeg spurt Mia. Jeg har fått det meste av dette av henne, men noe har jeg plukket selv.»

Mia var bakstekona hjemme i Abra Havn, det nærmeste byen kom en lege og dessuten Tønnes’ utkårede, og Langemann kom plutselig i tanker om nattens hendelser. Han tømte koppen. «Du, Pinky? Hvis du hører noe nede i banjeren… noe snakk, noe… uvanlig… så forteller du meg om det, ikke sant?»

Pinky så spørrende opp på ham. «Hvordan det?»

«Jeg bare spør.»

«Jeg har ikke hørt noe.» Pinky la skrinet tilbake i kista. «Bortsett fra at de er lei seg på grunn av Rolf.»

Langemann gløttet ned på bladene som lå igjen i bunnen av kruset. En gang i tida hadde han hatt en bestemor som tjente penger på å lese folks framtid i slike, men han trengte ikke henne for å se at han hadde store vanskeligheter i vente. «Ja,» sukket han. «Det er vi alle.» 

* * *

 

Frøya visste ikke helt hva hun skulle tro da hun ble bedt om å melde seg for kapteinen i lugaren hans, men den naturlige forklaringen var selvsagt at han hadde fanget opp noe av praten blant mannskapet, at han visste hva faren hennes gikk rundt og hviskende oppildnet folk til, og at han nå hadde kalt henne inn på teppet for at _hun_ skulle stå til rette for det.

Hun kunne ikke huske sist hun hadde vært så sint på sin far! Hvem skulle trodd at hennes modige, fornuftige pappa skulle gå sånn i oppløsning over tapet av en svenn. Frøya hadde vært glad i Rolf, hun også, for all del, han hadde vært som en storebror for henne de få årene hun hadde kjent ham. Men sjørøverlivet var risikofylt og ofte kort, det visste alle, og Sabeltann kunne da ikke lastes for svenskenes idiotiske angrep? Én ting var at folk som Isak gikk rundt og var feige, men at faren hennes… Det satte ikke bare ham i et dårlig lys, men henne også!

Da hun banket på kapteinens lugardør, var hun altså overbevist om at hun skulle forhøres, og den overbevisningen ble ikke mindre av at det var Langemann som åpnet for henne. Han sa ingenting, viste bare med et nikk at hun skulle komme inn, og hun trådte inn i rommet og inn foran Sabeltanns skrivebord. Han satt i stolen bak det, konsentrert om et brev han holdt på å skrive, uten frakk eller hatt og med den venstre armen fremdeles hvilende i fanget. Han så ikke opp, og hun våget ikke si noe, gløttet bare bort på Langemann, som hadde stilt seg innved veggen med armene på ryggen, i en avslappet, men samtidig årvåken positur. Også han forholdt seg taus, ventet tålmodig på å bli tilkalt, og en god stund var alt som kunne høres lydene fra sjauen ute på dekk, skrapingen av kapteinens fjærpenn mot papiret og hennes egen altfor høylytte, altfor skjelvende pust.

Omsider satte han et siste punktum og la pennen ned. «Frøya,» sa han allerede før han så opp, og da han gjorde det, klarte hun ikke å holde blikket hans selv om hun gjerne ville. «Du vet at Kongen på havet aldri glemmer? Aldri et ansikt og aldri en gjeld.»

«Jeg har hørt det,» svarte hun, igjen overrasket over hvor stødig stemmen hennes alltid lød i hans nærvær, til tross for at hun var så nervøs. Hun funderte på hva som ville være den beste forsvarsstrategien: å ta sin far i forsvar, eller å svikte ham og redde seg selv?

«Jeg kommer heller ikke til å glemme at du reddet livet mitt.»

En bølge av følelser kom veltende inn over henne: lettelse, overraskelse… glede? Hun så opp. Han satt skjevt i stolen og studerte henne fra under et hevet bryn, ventet tydeligvis på hennes respons, og hun fant omsider taleevnen. «Jeg gjorde bare min plikt.».

«Ja,» nikket han, «men en kaptein gir likevel sine menn, eller kvinne, i ditt tilfelle, anerkjennelse og påskjønnelse når de har gjort seg fortjent til det.» Han åpnet en skuff og tok ut en dolk med slire som han la på bordet. Bladet var krumt, som på en maurerkniv, og skaftet var av sølv, dekorert med vakre utskjæringer og edle steiner, og hun klarte ikke å la være å glo. Den var antagelig verdt mer enn alt hun eide til sammen. «Ta imot denne,» sa han, «som et tegn på min takknemlighet.»

Først ble hun bare stående som fjetret, så stort var sjokket over å få en kostbar gave når hun hadde forventet en anklage, men hun fikk igjen summet seg før det ble pinlig og plukket forsiktig til seg våpenet. «Mange tusen takk, kaptein.»

«Nå som dét er ute av verden…» Han lente seg tilbake, inntok en mer avslappet stilling, men holdt henne like fast med det isblå blikket. «Jeg har et oppdrag til deg.»


	10. Tiende kapittel

Helsingør var så rustet til krig at både havna og byen minnet mer om en festning eller en soldatforlegning. Tungt bevæpnede skip tok opp det meste av plassen, så handelsskuter ble ikke prioritert, i hvert fall ikke de som ankom uten varer, og Sabeltann måtte ut med en betydelig sum i bestikkelser til den lokale havnesjefen før de fikk lov til å ankre opp. Han foretok forhandlingene selv, fremdeles under dekknavnet James Harrington, og Langemann så med overraskelse og ikke så rent lite uro hvor lett han ga fra seg pengene sine. Sabeltann var ikke dummere enn at han la merke til det. «Det vil betale seg,» forsikret han ham om.

Det burde det helst, tenkte Langemann, med tanke på stemningen i mannskapet. Verken Tønnes eller noen andre hadde enn så lenge sagt eller gjort noe overilt, så han hadde heller ikke fortalt kapteinen noe; han hadde ennå et håp om å få ordnet opp i saken uten at Sabeltann trengte å involveres. Han skulle nok få ristet dem på plass, når bare Valdemar var sendt av gårde på oppdraget sitt. For øyeblikket sto båtsmannen på dekk, nybarbert, velkledd og med parykk på hodet, og ble drillet en siste gang.

«Jeg er Valdemar Gyldenløve, uekte sønn, men utnevnt arving av avdøde guvernør Dyppel,» ramset han opp på kapteinen oppfordring. «Jeg har arvet en plass i Elefantordenen og er her for å innvies i dets hemmeligheter.»

«Og her er skrivet hvor baron Suffield går god for deg,» tilførte Sabeltann, og rakte ham brevet han selv hadde skrevet og satt baronens stjålne segl på. «Dersom noen skulle tvile.»

Han så ut til å tvile selv, ennå ikke helt overbevist om at Valdemar var moden for jobben. «Si det på fransk,» ba han.

«Eh… sill vo ple, sjø mapell Valdemar, mærsi?» Han skottet nervøst til siden, bort på Langemann. «Bagett?»

Sabeltann lukket øynene og sukket tungt.

Valdemar slo frustrert ut med en arm. «Jeg forstår altså ikke hvorfor jeg må snakke fransk med andre dansker.»

«Fordi det er hva overklassen gjør,» svarte kapteinen, og vendte seg mot sin nestkommanderende. «Du blir nødt til å bli med ham. Du forstår fransk godt nok til å hjelpe ham med det viktigste.»

Det var Langemanns tur til å sukke. Han hadde ant at dette kunne komme til å skje, men hadde i det lengste håpet å få slippe, når ting nå var som de var. Men det kunne han jo ikke gi uttrykk for uten å samtidig avsløre hvorfor, så han nikket bare. «Ai, ai, kæpten.»

«Vel, Valdemar, da har du _to_ tjenere,» sa Sabeltann. «Herr Kovacs… og unge Erik.»

Selv for en som visste det, var det vanskelig å se at Erik faktisk var Frøya i forkledning. Hun hadde fått på seg knebukser, jakke og tricorn, gredd sitt røde hår bakover og flettet det i nakken på menns vis, og var i utgangspunktet såpass mager og flatbrystet at hun fint kunne passere som en ung gutt. Hun sto klar ved siden av, og Langemann så at hun strevde litt med kravatten og gikk for å hjelpe henne. «Er du bevæpnet?» spurte han henne mens han strammet halstørkleet.

«Jeg har åtte kniver på meg,» erklærte hun stolt.

Han hevet brynene. Han så ikke én. «Hvor har du gjemt dem?»

«Det skulle du nok likt å vite.»

Han unte seg et lite smil. Denne jenta trengte han åpenbart ikke å bekymre seg for. Ikke trengte han å høre kapteinen repetere planen heller, han visste hva den innebar, og gikk i stedet til lugaren for å skifte klær. Han fant Pinky der, i samme ærend, klar for en tur på land.

«Ha øyne og ører med deg mens jeg er borte,» instruerte han gutten etter å ha informert om endringen i planene. «Ikke adlyd ordre som ikke kommer fra Sabeltann, det er han som er din kaptein, ingen andre. Og hvis det skjer noe, så løp inn i byen og gjem deg. Vent på meg der. Jeg møter deg på havnekroa, senest om tre-fire dager.»

Pinky trakk brynene sammen. «Er du redd noen kommer til å angripe oss?»

«Alt kan skje i krig,» svarte Langemann unnvikende, «så vi må være forberedt på alt. Nå, hvordan ser jeg ut?» Han hadde tatt på seg en enkel, men velsydd habitt, unngått fargene han ellers var så glad i, og tatt flettene inn bak ørene igjen.

«Ikke som en pirat, i alle fall,» flirte Pinky. «Eller en sigøyner.»

«Bra. Ingen av de to pleier å være særlig populære.»

De gikk ut på dekk igjen, der også Sabeltann sveipet blikket over sin kvartermester og nikket godkjennende, før han tok ham til side for å gi ham de siste formaningene. «Vi følger etter i morgen,» avsluttet han.

«Vi får Valdemar inn, kartlegger stedet og møter dere i den nærliggende landsbyen,» nikket Langemann, ikke fordi det var nødvendig, men fordi han visste at kapteinen ønsket å høre ham si det.

«I Hillerød,» understreket Sabeltann. «Dagen etter i morgen, senest.»

Langemann gløttet bort på Valdemar, som stirret rett framfor seg og dunket en finger mot underleppa, som om han i stillhet gjennomgikk planen punkt for punkt enda en gang. «Tror du han slipper inn uten problemer?»

«Han bør det. Han har ordensbåndet og elefanten, og selv om noen skulle ønske å verifisere brevet fra baronen, må de vente flere måneder på et svar. Å komme _inn_ blir som vanlig det letteste. Det er derfor du og Frøya må finne en vei _ut._ »

«Er den stor?»

«Hva?»

«Skatten. Er den stor? Tung? Må vi være mange til å bære den?»

Sabeltann virket, underlig nok, temmelig likegyldig til det spørsmålet. «Jeg vet ikke, jeg har aldri sett den.»

Langemann så på ham. «Men du vet den er verdt det?»

Sabeltann sendte et iltert blikk i retur. «Skal selv _du_ begynne å tvile nå? Har jeg ikke bekreftet det flere ganger, kanskje? _Aldri_ om de hadde voktet den så godt om den ikke var like uvurderlig som de hevder.» Han trakk pusten, roet seg. «Den får plass i en kirke,» avsluttet han. «Det er Valdemars jobb å finne ut hva det er. Og hvor mange vi må være til å bære den.»

Langemann sa ikke mer, men holdt ham fortsatt under diskré oppsikt en stund, i håp om at dét ville avsløre mer. Det var et eller annet med kapteinen som ikke stemte. Noe var galt, det var opplagt, men nøyaktig hva det var, skjulte han for godt til at Langemann kunne se det. Og det i seg selv var nokså foruroligende.

Til slutt måtte han bare akseptere at han for øyeblikket ikke fikk noen svar, og bare hadde lojaliteten og tilliten å lene seg på. Det fikk være nok. Han vinket på Frøya og Valdemar. «Vi får komme oss av gårde.»

«Sabeltann! Sabeltann!»

De var ikke kommet mer enn halvveis ned landgangen før Valdemars arapapegøye Elsebeth kom flaksende og slo seg ned på sin herres skulder, noe som trigget et knis fra Frøya og et morderisk blikk fra kapteinen der han lente seg ut over ripa. «Kreket blir her!» hisset han. «Og hvis den fjærballen ikke slutter å rope det navnet, blir hun middag.»

Valdemar feide fuglen forsiktig ned fra skulderen. «Hører du, jenta mi? Du får ikke være med. Kom igjen, fly til Odin.»

Han siktet til Odin, Benjamins bror, som for øyeblikket satt på bakkdekket og reparerte seil. Lettere hjerneskadet som han var etter en ulykke, gjorde han vanligvis lite ut av seg, men dette var en jobb han fint fikk til, selv med en jernkrok til hånd, og da Elsebeth faktisk fløy bort og satte seg i riggen over ham, kikket han opp på henne med et smil.

Langemann kjente et smil krype over sin egne lepper også, før han snudde seg tilbake mot båtsmannen. «Nesa i været, Valdemar! Du er en hoven blei av en adelsmann nå.» 

* * *

 

Hillerød og Frederiksborg slott lå et par timers kjøretur inn i landet, så Valdemar, som til sitt store ubehag hadde fått en god slump av kapteinens penger å flotte seg med, leide en karet med kusk til seg, sine to tjenere og den pinlig store haugen med bagasje. Intet mindre enn to solide reisekister og et halvt dusin kasser hadde Sabeltann insistert på at han måtte ha med seg. De var der bare for å selge ideen om en snobb på tur og stort sett fylt med stein, og det ble stakkars Langemann som måtte slepe på dem.

Eller, nei, ikke Langemann… Kovacs!

Valdemar sukket. Den største utfordringen så langt hadde vært å huske å bruke riktig navn på fotfolket sitt.

I det minste foreløp reisen uten nevneverdige problemer. Frøya, full av førstereisungdommens entusiasme, satt og glante ut av vinduet som om hun aldri hadde sett trær og åkre før (for det var stort sett det eneste som var å se). Langemann sparket henne i leggen på et tidspunkt og irettesatte henne hviskende: «Tjenere ter seg ikke sånn. Rett deg opp, ansiktet fram.»

«Det er ingen som ser oss her inne,» protesterte hun, men tidde og føyde ham da han sendte henne et av sine beryktede blikk.

Valdemar fikk derimot lov til å kikke ut, og gjorde det også, mest for å se om det ville trigge noe. Dette var Danmark, hans fødeland, og likevel følte han seg underlig distansert og avstengt fra det. Nå var riktignok ikke denne delen av landet hans opprinnelige hjemtrakter, han var sørfra, fra Falster, men han lengtet ikke tilbake _dit_ heller, ikke engang til dem han hadde etterlatt der. Han kjente ingen nostalgi av å se bakkene bukte seg forbi, og selv språket hadde virket fremmed i munnen på ham da han snakket med kusken tidligere. Alt dette tilhørte et annet liv. Et han var ferdig med.

Han dro blikket tilbake inn i vogna, skottet i stedet bort på Langemann og klarte til sin store overraskelse å fange ham i et distrahert øyeblikk. Kvartermesteren, som vanligvis var en mann med full kontroll på seg selv og omgivelsene, alltid noen sekunder foran, forberedt på alt, virket nå helt fortapt i tankene sine, tanker som for øvrig ikke så ut til å gi ham mye glede. Han lekte åndsfraværende med den ene øreringen sin (han hadde to i hvert øre), og hans vanligvis så uttrykksfulle øyne var innadvendte og nesten sløret. Det varte bare et øyeblikk eller to (noe som for Valdemar riktignok utartet seg som en hel liten evighet), før han sømløst våknet fra transen og møtte blikket hans.

«Du fikser dette,» sa han, som om ingenting nettopp hadde hendt, som om det var oppdraget som var det skremmende. «Bare snakk minst mulig. Det går helt fint.»

Ironisk nok var det dette forsøket på å berolige ham, som for alvor gjorde Valdemar nervøs. «Og hvis de snakker til meg, og jeg ikke skjønner hva de sier?»

«Da sier du til dem, på dansk, at du hører dårlig og ber dem gjenta. Da sjansen stor for at de snakker dansk, de også.»

«Og hvis ikke?»

«Nikk og smil.»

Valdemar sukket. Han tittet ut, prøvde å orientere seg i omgivelsene, selv om han aldri hadde vært her før. Veien snodde seg nå gjennom en bøkeskog, det gylne lyset fra kveldssola flimret glimtvis mellom grenene og varmet opp den mørke kareten i små streif.

Han følte fremdeles ingen lengsel.

«Ikke vær redd,» fortsatte Langemann, tilsynelatende tilbake i gammelt gjenge. «Du er bare en av mange ordensbrødre som kommer til å være der. Du får ikke mer oppmerksomhet enn du selv trekker til deg.» Han vendte seg mot Frøya, som ikke hadde kunnet dy seg, men lent seg opp mot vinduet igjen. «Hei, hva sa jeg?!»

«Men _se,_ da,» insisterte hun. «Det er enormt!»

Valdemar lente seg fram. De hadde forlatt bøkeskogen, det åpne, flate landskapet hadde veltet seg ut foran dem og gitt dem fritt utsyn til Frederiksborg slott med all dets prakt, og synet av de røde murene som glødet intenst i kveldslyset og de vakre renessansespirene som strakte seg mot den nesten like røde himmelen, kunne ta pusten fra selv den mest trauste og pragmatisk anlagte bondesønn fra Falster. Det ble så overveldende at han i stedet måtte rette blikket mot parkanlegget. Det besto i hovedsak av den sjøen som omkranset slottet, som akkurat i kveld lå stille som et speil, med hvite svaner og små lystbåter på, og ellers alleer og hekker og grønne plener så langt øyet kunne se.

«Hvem _bor_ her?» utbrøt Frøya.

«Kongen,» svarte Valdemar kort. Det var plutselig veldig varmt i kareten, han var svett og det klødde sånn under parykken at han hadde mest lyst til å rive den av. At folk gikk med slike frivillig var for ham helt uforståelig.

«Kongen?» gjentok Frøya himmelfallen. «Skal vi plyndre kongen?»

Langemann ga henne et rapp med hansken han holdt på å ta på seg. «Ikke så høyt,» hveste han. «Og nei, vi er ute etter Elefantordenen, ikke kongen.»

«Han er uansett ikke her,» mumlet Valdemar. «I følge kusken er han i København for tiden.»

Langemann kommenterte det ikke, bare fortsatte med å tre hanskene på de lange fingrene sine, og det kunne se ut som om han i samme vending også tredde på seg den nye personligheten. «Har du ordensbåndet på deg?» spurte han. Selv stemmen lød annerledes.

Valdemar løftet på jakkeslaget for å vise ham. Det lyseblå båndet hang skrått fra venstre skulder, med sløyfa og den lille hvite elefanten ved høyre hofte. Langemann (eller Kovacs) nikket tilfreds og rettet seg opp, og Valdemar ønsket at han hadde hatt evnen til å gå inn i _sin_ rolle på det samme uproblematiske viset.

Vogna gjorde et stopp og en vakt stakk hodet inn, men kastet bare et kort blikk på ordensbåndet, før han ydmykt bukkende rygget ut igjen og vinket dem videre. At det skulle være _så_ lett å passere, hadde Valdemar slett ikke ventet, og det syntes nok på ham også, for Langemann kremtet lavt og rynket panna. Han tok hintet og han tok seg sammen, og tvang ansiktet tilbake i den overlegne minen, i det kareten rullet inn i slottsgården og stanset.

Langemann hoppet ut først og holdt oppe døra for ham, og Valdemar steg ned på brosteinen med en uvant stivhet. Han ble stående rådvill, usikker på hva han nå skulle gjøre, men tok i mot den sølvbeslåtte stokken som Frøya (eller Erik) rakte ham og lot blikket gli liksom tilfeldig over plassen. Det var flere andre vogner der, stilt opp på rekke, og ut av dem kom fornemme menn og kvinner som alle fløt målbevisste som en elv mot de brede trappene opp mot hoveddøra. Han gløttet bak seg, så Langemann og kusken slite med den steinfylte bagasjen, trakk pusten og tok prøvende noen skritt fram.

Han hadde ikke kommet mange meterne før en herre i førtiårene kom ham i møte og hilste ham blidt med utstrakte hender. «Velkommen, bror.»

«Takk,» fikk Valdemar seg til å svare, og lurte på om det var meningen at han også skulle bruke betegnelsen _bror_. Han bestemte seg for å la det være, men bukket galant og, håpte han, passe dypt.

«De kommer akkurat tidsnok til middagen,» forklarte den fremmede, til Valdemars store lettelse på dansk. «Den serveres i Riddersalen om en liten time, herr…?»

«Gyldenløve,» sa Valdemar fort, og forbannet den lille skjelvingen han kjente i knærne. Han klarte i det minste å holde den ute av stemmen. «Valdemar Gyldenløve, sønn av guvernør Dyppel. Jeg har med et brev…»

«Mine kondolanser for Deres far,» svarte mannen, tydeligvis uinteressert i både brev og bekreftelser. «Jeg hører det var langvarig og smertefullt?»

«Ja,» nikket Valdemar, uten å ane om det stemte eller ei. «Veldig smertefullt.»

Fyren fortsatte ufortrødent. «Men De har altså kommet helt fra Koloniene? Det må jeg si. En slitsom reise, selv i fredlige tider.»

«Det var langt,» bekreftet Valdemar.

«Da ønsker De nok å trekke Dem tilbake tidlig i kveld, antar jeg. Lakeiene vil vise Deres menn hvor De skal bo. De kan be dem frakte bagasjen Deres dit.»

Valdemar nikket og snudde seg mot vogna der de andre fremdeles slet med de blytunge kistene. «Langemann!» ropte han, før han innså tabben sin og fort spant tilbake mot den fremmede. «Kovacs! Han heter Kovacs. Jeg bare kaller ham Langemann, fordi han er… lang.» Han trakk unnskyldende på skuldrene. «Han er polakk. Nei! Ungarer, mener jeg.» Han lo nervøst. «Ha ha, hvem har polske tjenere i disse dager? Min er fra Ungarn.» Han veivet med armen bak seg. «Kovacs, fra Ungarn, lang… Når var det mat, sa De?»

Han kjente Langemanns blikk svi i nakken, til tross for at han visste at kvartermesteren ikke kunne dansk og dessuten var altfor dyktig og disiplinert til å faktisk sende ham et.

Hans nye bekjentskap bare humret. «La meg gjette: det er Deres første besøk?»

Valdemar kjente pulsen slå som ei slegge, men klarte å klistre på seg et smil. «Det er såpass opplagt?»

«Vi var alle litt overveldet første gang, herr Gyldenløve. Det er ingen grunn til å være nervøs.» Den fremmede tok Valdemar kameratslig i armen og henvendte seg til Langemann selv, på engelsk. «Kovacs, du kan ta din herres bagasje til værelsene hans. Sørg for god varme der inne, og kanskje et bad, om han har en hang til slike.»

Valdemar fikk ikke med seg om det var noe i Langemanns oppførsel som avslørte forrakten mannen absolutt måtte føle over å bli kommandert rundt på dette viset, for han lot seg føre bort, mot den store døra og, antok han, middagen i Riddersalen. «Så, hva er den?» spurte han, og prøvde å få spørsmålet til å virke trivielt og nonchalant. Han hørte med én gang at det var totalt mislykket, men fullførte løpet likevel. «Skatten dere vokter i slottskirken?»

Den fremmede virket uansett ikke overrasket. «I kveld er det bankett,» smilte han. «Herligheten må De vente til i morgen med å se. En stor dag for Dem, og for meg også, for det er første gang den vises fram med meg som stormester.»

«De er stormesteren?» sa Valdemar forbauset, ikke minst fordi han inntil da ikke hadde ant at det fantes noe slikt som en stormester. «Herr… Jeg fikk ikke helt tak i navnet Deres?»

I samme øyeblikk krysset de dørterskelen, og synet av den store, skinnende aulaen de trådte inn i distraherte ham såpass at han knapt fikk med seg svaret:

«Falkenskjold. Navnet er Preben Falkenskjold. Velkommen til Elefantordenen.»


	11. Ellevte kapittel

Valdemar hadde fått tildelt et gjesterom i den delen av slottet som ble kalt Prinsefløyen. Det var imponerende nok til at Frøya gjorde store øyne da de kom inn med bagasjen, men Langemann, som hadde sett innsiden av mang en fyrstes bolig, skjønte at det var langt i fra det fineste. Det var én seng der inne, redd opp med ull og silke, en liten sjeselong med tilhørende bord, en vaskeservant med speil, et garderobeskap i mørkt tre og et lite ildsted. Foran vinduene hang tunge gardiner, noe som var vel så greit, for det viste seg at de hadde utsikt til en av de mindre presentable bakgårdene.

«Hvor har de tenkt at vi skal sove?» spurte Frøya, for det hadde visst omsider gått opp for henne at antall senger ikke samsvarte med antall personer.

«Jeg tror ikke de har tenkt på oss i det hele tatt,» svarte Langemann. «Ingen bryr seg om tjenere.» Han gløttet på senga. «Men slapp av, den der er bred nok til at du kan ligge på tvers i fotenden.»

«Og du, da?»

«Jeg har ingen planer om å sove.»

Han slengte seg på sjeselongen og tøyde prøvende de støle lemmene sine. Det hadde vært hans egen idé å fylle reisekistene og -kassene med stein for å gi dem den rette, overbevisende tyngden, men han hadde hatt rikelig med tid til å forbanne sin egen oppfinnsomhet mens han slepte dem gjennom korridorene og opp trappene. I tillegg hadde magen begynt å murre igjen, og det passet ekstremt dårlig akkurat nå. Han ventet til Frøya hadde oppmerksomheten en annen vei, så gned han den med en hånd, som om dét ville hjelpe. Den var hard som en tromme.

«Hva gjør vi nå?» spurte jentungen.

«Vi venter,» mumlet han.

«Skal vi bare sitte her?»

«Nei, du kan få fyr i peisen. Sørge for god varme, og kanskje et bad, hvis han har hang til slike.»

Hun stirret på ham med et blikk preget av både sinne og forvirring, tydelig i tvil om han mente alvor eller ikke. Han lot henne henge i usikkerheten noen sekunder, men så avvæpnet han kommentaren med et smil, og da lo hun og kastet seg bakover på senga.

«Vi får høre hva Valdemar finner ut under middagen,» utdypet Langemann. «Det er et stort slott, vi bør ha en plan før vi begynner å vandre rundt.»

Så de ventet. De ventet mens sola utenfor gikk ned og forsommernatten kom sigende og rommet etter hvert ble så kaldt at de ble _nødt_ til å fyre. Noe bad ble det derimot ikke, selv om Langemann egentlig kunne tenkt seg et.

Det var over midnatt før en skjelven og småbrisen Valdemar endelig snublet inn. Han tok seg for i karmen og blunket mot de to i rommet, som om han var overrasket over å finne dem der, og Langemann trakk ham utålmodig inn, lukket døra bak ham og gikk rett på sak. «Hva har du lært?»

«Den danske adel har stor appetitt.»

«Om skatten, Valdemar.»

Han sukket og kollapset på sjeselongen som en tom sekk. «Nei, de er veldig hemmelighetsfulle når det gjelder den, er jeg redd. Selv når de har drukket.» Han løftet en pekefinger, og etterpå stirret han på den, som om han ikke kunne huske hvorfor han hadde løftet den.

«Valdemar,» presset Langemann.

«Nettopp!» utbrøt han. «Sidemannen min til bords sa noe om at jeg ville sette ekstra pris på den fordi jeg heter det jeg heter. Eller noe sånt.»

«Kanskje det er en gyllen løve?» foreslo Frøya.

«Nei, ikke Gyldenløve. Valdemar.»

Langemann rynket panna. «Du vil sette ekstra pris på skatten fordi du heter Valdemar?»

«Ja.»

«Hvorfor?»

«Aner ikke.»

Langemann var på nippet til å gi høylytt uttrykk for frustrasjonen han følte, men tok seg i det. Å ta det ut på den utskremte båtsmannen ville ikke ha noe for seg, fyren gjorde tross alt så godt han kunne. Valdemar kunne visst likevel se hva han tenkte, for han rettet seg opp og unnskyldte seg. «Jeg sa jo at jeg ikke er rette mann for denne jobben. Du skulle gjort det, du, bror. Du hadde sjarmert det ut av dem for lengst.»

Langemann var for så vidt enig i det, om han bare hadde kunnet passere for danske. Men selv om han snakket fem språk flytende og gjorde seg forstått på fire til, var ikke dansk et av dem, og ikke _så_ han videre skandinavisk ut heller. «Du klarer deg fint,» sa han bare. «I morgen får vi uansett alle svarene. Få deg litt søvn.»

Valdemar nikket og trakk føttene opp til seg i sjeselongen. «Ta senga, du.»

Langemann ristet på hodet. «Det er du som skal ligge der. Om noen skulle komme inn…»

«Men du trenger…» begynte Valdemar, men stoppet heldigvis da Langemann plantet sitt skarpeste blikk i ham, og rodde seg stotrende inn. «Jeg mener, du er den høyerestående offiseren av oss, er du sikker på at du ikke…?»

«Legg deg i senga, Valdemar,» avbrøt Langemann, tok en pute og la seg nesten demonstrativt ned på gulvet. «Og god natt.»

Hvor kom den fra, denne plutselige sympatien? Han likte den ikke, likte ikke oppmerksomhet av den varianten, likte ikke å bli sett som en svekket stakkar. Han trakk jakka over seg, lukket øynene, lot som han falt til ro på de kalde steinhellene, mens de andre to ble enige om at senga var stor nok for dem begge og la seg der. Men straks han hørte at de sov, ble han nødt til å reise seg igjen og han ble stående midt på gulvet, stirrende ut i det mørke rommet, som en statue. Til slutt lukket han øynene, fokuserte, kjente på hver eneste fiber i kroppen sin, desperat etter å føle seg hjemme i den igjen, men alt han kjente var stølhet og smerter og den endeløse tomheten.

_Hva hadde du ventet?_

Svaret ga seg selv. Han hadde ventet å dø ung.

_Vel, det er du for gammel til, så slutt å syte!_

Erkjennelsen gjorde ham overraskende lattermild, og han bet i seg et knis, åpnet øynene igjen og dumpet ned på sjeselongen. Han la armene i kors over brystet, som for å stenge kulda og ubehaget ute, minnet seg selv på hvem han var og hva som hadde gjort ham slik. Han var ingen olding, ingen krøpling, han var Langemann, Sabeltanns skygge. Han hadde skapt en karriere, høstet stor suksess av sin enestående evne til å late som, til å opprettholde en fasade, av å herde seg selv, og aldri om han ville la en uvesentlig skuddskade eller nysgjerrigheten til en halvgal einstøing bli det som tok det hele fra ham igjen.

Da var det bedre å dø. Selv om det var for sent å gjøre det som ung. 

* * *

 

Guttungen hadde spurt om noe, men Sabeltann kunne ikke huske hva. Hele morgenen hadde han vandret rundt på skipet og bjeffet ordre. (Han hadde hatt lyst til å løpe, men tross alt klart å utvise et minimum av selvbeherskelse). Inne på land våknet byen opp til en ny dag, i den grad den i det hele tatt hadde falt til ro, for soldatene hadde sørget for liv og røre langt ut i de små timer. Slik var det i strid, når nervene lå tjukt utenpå, og vissheten om en snarlig død ga unge menn en voldsom trang til å leve. Kapteinen kunne relatere til slikt. Han merket mye av det samme i sitt eget mannskap, og i dag var det noe i ham selv også. En uvant forventning om fullendelse.

«Claes, du blir med meg,» sa han til skarpskytteren, som kikket opp fra arbeidet med å pusse musketten sin og responderte med et nikk, før han spant videre mot tømreren. «Tønnes, skuta skal være seileklar i morgen.»

«Det skulle gå fint, kæpten.»

Det lå noe uforløst mellom dem, Sabeltann merket det godt, men gadd ikke dvele ved det. Ting pleide å gå seg til, når alle bare fikk roet seg litt og husket hvem som var sjefen. Det var ikke første gang han måtte takle motstand i besetningen, svinet Fabian hadde prøvd seg senest i oktober. For ikke å snakke om Morgan i sin tid. Nå, _den_ mannen hadde kunnet opponere! Disse var pusekatter i forhold.

Han snudde seg for å strene videre, og holdt på å snuble i Pinky, som i mangel på svar åpenbart hadde tasset etter ham en stund. «Ja, hva var det du ville?» gneldret han ned til ham da han hadde fått hentet seg inn.

Gutten rettet seg opp i stram givakt. «Ber om landlov, kæpten!»

«Er du ferdig med pliktene dine?»

«Ja, kæpten, jeg sto opp tidlig. Oppvasken er tatt og dørken skurt. Jeg vil gjerne besøke markedet.»

«Ja, ja, for all del.» Sabeltann viftet ham utålmodig av gårde med en hånd. «Bedre det enn at du løper i veien. Men ikke kom for sent, denne skuta drar i morgen, og det kan bli en hastig avgang.»

«Nei da, kæpten.»

«Og hold et øye med Skalken mens du er der.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Pinky pilte av sted, og Sabeltann lot blikket sitt følge ham et stykke på vei, uten å helt vite hvorfor. Kanskje var det tanken på Langemann. Han skulle gjerne hatt kvartermesteren hos seg, det var lettere å organisere alt med hans hjelp, men han gjorde vel bedre nytte for seg på Frederiksborg akkurat nå.

Mennene han hadde valgt ut til oppdraget begynte å samle seg i en flokk nede på hoveddekket, og da han flyttet blikket over på dem, kjente han for første gang takknemlighet over at de var i en krigssone. Tungt bevæpnede menn vekket mindre oppsikt da. Likevel følte han for å irettesette dem. «Gutter, vi er ikke her for å _okkupere_ stedet,» hveste han, og de gløggeste blant dem tok hintet og skjulte pistolene og sverdene bedre.

Han inspiserte dem i taushet enda noen sekunder. Pelle og Pysa var selvsagt med, det var sjelden han gikk i land uten tvillingene. Ikke fordi de var hans beste, for det var de overhode ikke, men de hadde tjent ham lenger enn noen av de andre og hadde med årene gjort seg fortjent til en viss grad av ansvar og tillit. Claes og Billy var også veteraner, stødige karer begge to, og sistemann, Isak, veide opp for det han manglet av erfaring med entusiasme. Flere trengte han ikke. Ikke til denne jobben.

«Vi drar,» avgjorde han. «Benjamin, du har kommandoen her. Vær klar til å kaste loss på kort varsel.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» svarte kanonéren, som alt hadde inntatt en triumferende og selvtilfreds positur oppe ved roret. Sabeltann tenkte sitt. Fyren var dyktig på sitt felt, men ingen kommandant. Ingen Langemann.

Kapteinen gikk i land med sine fem utvalgte og hadde snart skaffet dem en gammel høykjerre å dytte med seg langs landeveien. Til seg selv leide han en hest. Han hadde vært en ganske habil rytter i sine soldatdager, men det var tross alt noen år siden nå, så han brukte noen minutter på å finne godfølelsen i salen. Egentlig burde han vel ikke ri med den vonde skulderen sin, men slike hensyn hadde han ikke tid til å ta, så han holdt venstrearmen inntil kroppen og prøvde heller å bruke den minst mulig.

De startet vandringen mot Hillerød, og han vekslet mellom å ri ved siden av de andre og å galoppere noen hundre meter forut. Han likte den følelsen, å være alene på en landevei, iført sjørøverkapteinens maske, i et land hvor han strengt tatt ikke hadde behøvd den maska, fordi ingen uansett kjente ham eller visste hvem han var. Det var for mennenes skyld han hadde beholdt den sorte parykken og den til dels oppsiktsvekkende sminka på, fordi _de_ aldri hadde sett ham uten, og aldri måtte. Det var kaptein Sabeltann de beundret, respekterte og adlød, Kongen på havet, Den evige seiler. Den avkledde, maskeløse soldaten med det døde navnet var noe ganske annet. Langemann hadde sett ham, og han så jo hva _det_ hadde ført til…

Tanken på kvartermesteren fylte ham med noe udefinerbart, noe som smakte av både savn og sinne og angst, og han jaget sine menn utålmodig videre. De kunne ikke komme fort nok fram. 

* * *

 

«Vi må finne en vei ut i dag,» erklærte Langemann mens han hjalp Valdemar med å rette på kravatten den formiddagen. Han sa det egentlig til Frøya, som sto ved speilet bak ham og ordnet håret sitt. «Jeg tror tjenerfløyen er vårt beste kort. Alle krikene og krokene og bakveiene er der.»

«Og hvor er den?» spurte hun.

«Overalt,» svarte han, som sant var. «Bakenfor alt det andre.»

«Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt.»

«Tjenerne har sine egne ganger og dører,» forklarte han tålmodig. «De kan bevege seg fritt rundt i hele slottet, uten å bli sett. Veldig praktisk når fiffen helst vil at de går i ett med møblementet. Og ikke minst veldig praktisk for sånne som oss.»

«Genialt,» flirte hun.

«Vi må bare skaffe oss tilgang.»

«Er vi ikke tjenere da?»

«Jo, men ikke slottets tjenere.» Han pekte på Valdemar. «Hans.»

«Magen din,» sa Valdemar.

Langemann glodde på ham. «Hva? Magen min er da helt…»

«Lat som om du har vondt i magen,» avbrøt båtsmannen. «Når vi møter de andre ordensmedlemmene utenfor slottskirken, sier jeg at du er syk og spør om det er et sted du kan hvile deg. De kommer helt sikkert til å ta dere med til tjenerfløyen.»

Langemann hadde egentlig mest lyst til å bite av ham hodet bare for å ha _nevnt_ magen hans, men ideen var jo ikke dum, så han lot det være. «Det kan fungere,» mumlet han. «Vi prøver.»

Som sagt, så gjort. På vei mot slottskirken en kort stund senere sørget han for å legge ansiktet i anstrengte folder og å krøke seg litt sammen, ingen store og overdrevne fakter, men en troverdig framstilling av en dyktig tjener i dårlig form, som brukte alle sine krefter på å opprettholde en liten rest av profesjonalitet og verdighet. Blikket til Frøya bekreftet at han lyktes godt, eller hennes skuespillertalent, for hun så genuint bekymret ut. Valdemar viste seg også fra sin beste side og leverte en forestilling verdig Sabeltanns utspekulerte menn. Han håndhilste hjertelig på en herre i førtiårene, den samme som hadde møtt ham ute ved vogna dagen i forveien, og vekslet noen ord med ham, før han pekte på Langemann og tydeligvis forklarte situasjonen, med akkurat den perfekte blanding av oppgitthet og medfølelse en herre ville vist en verdsatt tjener.

Planen viste seg å virke strålende.

I hvert fall til å begynne med.

Langemann spedde på med litt drama, kollapset, lot som om smertene tok helt overhånd, og før han visste ordet av det hadde et par av slottets tjenere tatt ham mellom seg og ført ham inn i en trang gang, ned noen smale trapper og videre inn på et sparsommelig møblert soveværelse uten vinduer. Han kviknet til da de satte ham på senga, insisterte på at det gikk bedre, og de etterlot ham der, men hadde knapt kommet ut døra før en middelaldrende matrone kom motsatt vei, og _henne_ viste det seg å være langt verre å bli kvitt. Hun skjøv ham ned på madrassen og begynte å kle av ham, mens hun kjatret i vei på en blanding av fransk og engelsk og et språk han ikke forsto, og han kunne jo ikke protestere _for_ mye uten å samtidig avsløre seg, så til sjuende og sist ble han nødt til å la henne putte seg til sengs.

Frøya hadde klart å bli med i dragsuget og sto nå klemt opp mot den ene veggen der inne, med store, oppspilte øyne, usikker på hva som var hennes oppgave, men fikk summet seg til å ta i mot klærne da kvinnemennesket kastet disse mot henne, og legge dem pent over en stol i hjørnet.

Langemann rettet oppmerksomheten mot matronen, fant ut at det var best å følge med på hvor hun hadde hendene sine da hun la den ene mot panna hans. «Ingen feber,» erklærte hun. «Men litt klam, kanskje? Var det magen, sa De?» Hun ventet ikke på svar, men trakk ned teppet og trykket undersøkende på den nevnte kroppsdelen. «De er jo hard som stein. Si meg, når hadde De bevegelse sist?»

«Bevegelse?» gjentok Langemann, såpass satt ut av situasjonen at han først ikke forsto at hun mente når han sist hadde vært på do. Og da han gjorde det ble han _i hvert fall_ svar skyldig, ikke fordi han normalt hadde vansker med å lyve (for det hadde han jo definitivt ikke), men fordi det plutselig gikk opp for ham at han faktisk ikke kunne huske når, bare at det minst måtte være en fire-fem dager siden.

Hun brydde seg ikke nevneverdig om den manglende responsen. «Ingen fare, kjære deg. Jeg skal gi deg et klyster, så blir det nok fart på sakene.»

Frøya var språkmektig nok til å fange opp ordet _klyster,_ og hun bet seg hardt i leppa i det damemennesket svanset forbi henne og ut av rommet, for så å stirre på ham med tindrende øyne. «Å, skitt!»

«Ja, skitt er ordet,» mumlet Langemann og lot blikket flakke.

Jenta kvalte et knis, tok buksene hans fra stolen og rakte dem mot ham. «Her! Skynd deg, før hun kommer tilbake igjen.»

Det var ingenting Langemann heller ville. Likevel ble han liggende. «Jeg kan ikke.»

«Hva?!»

«Hvis jeg ikke er her når hun kommer tilbake… Det vil vekke altfor mye unødvendig oppmerksomhet.» Han lukket øynene, ofret et dyrebart øyeblikk på å sende en mørk tanke mot Valdemar og ideene hans. «Jeg må bare spille med. Fullfør oppdraget. Jeg blir her og… står løpet ut.»

Hun var for sjokkert til å le. Det var den eneste forklaringen han hadde på at hun klarte å holde seg alvorlig.


	12. Tolvte kapittel

Frøya måtte flere ganger minne seg selv på at hun ikke behøvde å _snike_ seg nedover de trange korridorene. Hun var en tjener, til og med en mannlig sådan, og det var ikke det minste uvanlig eller oppsiktsvekkende at en slik vandret rundt i en tjenerfløy. Det var ingen som heftet seg ved henne, de fleste var så opptatt av egne oppgaver at de ikke engang gadd å se på henne, og de få som gjorde, gjorde det bare for å hilse med et vennskapelig nikk. Det føltes nesten unaturlig å skulle plyndre noen på dette viset. Hun hadde alltid sett for seg røvertokt som noe hakket mer konfronterende og direkte. Men hva visste hun egentlig om slike? Det var hennes første, tross alt.

Oppdraget var i utgangspunktet såre enkelt – «Finn en vei ut!» – men mangelen på nærmere instrukser, gjorde også at hun ikke helt visste hvordan hun skulle gripe det an. Til å begynne med gikk hun bare rundt på måfå, fulgte strømmen av mennesker tilfeldig hit og dit, til tjenerskapets værelser og sovesaler, og også andre rom, som kjølige lagre og varme kjøkken i full aktivitet. Metoden var lite hensiktsmessig, innså hun etter hvert; hun kom egentlig ikke noen vei, besøkte bare de samme rommene igjen og igjen. Det var likevel først da hun nådde et bestemt vaskerom for tredje gang at hun endret strategi, ikke fordi hun tenkte den ut selv, men fordi muligheten bød seg, i form av noen spann en av vaskekonene dyttet inn i armene hennes og med noen veivende bevegelser fikk forklart henne at hun måtte hente vann i.

Hun var på nippet til å protestere, plutselig provosert over distraksjonen fra sin egentlige oppgave, men fikk summet seg nok til å forbli i rollen da hun la merke til at flere unge gutter var i samme ærend. De føk ut og inn av det folksomme rommet, holdt de digre, dampende kjelene fulle av vann, og det vannet måtte jo komme et sted fra, og da mest sannsynligvis et eller annet sted _utendørs._ Så hun benyttet sjansen, tok lydig spannene og fulgte etter dem, ned gangen og deretter en smal vindeltrapp i stein, til en stor, underjordisk hall med ett viet seg ut foran dem.

Det var overraskende lyst der, noe som viste seg å komme av dagslyset som sivet inn gjennom velvede åpninger i begge ender av rommet, og hun kunne derfor straks se at hun var kommet ut på en slags innendørs brygge. Her ble sjøen ledet inn i en bred kanal, som altså gikk tvers gjennom kjelleren og ut igjen på andre siden, antagelig for å lette innførselen av varer eller tjene som ombordstigningsplass for de små lystbåtene. Flere små prammer lå fortøyd der og bare ventet på å bli brukt, og mens guttene fylte bøttene sine og forsvant igjen, gikk Frøya langs bryggekanten bort til den ene av de to utgangene, nesten overbevist over å finne en hindring der, for dette var jo så latterlig perfekt at noen hindringer _måtte_ det jo være. Men selv om åpningen riktignok var stengt med et gitter, viste det seg også at dette gitteret rimelig enkelt lot seg åpne fra innsiden, da det var ment å skulle holde folk _ute_ , og ikke motsatt.

Frøya kjente en latter presse seg på, delvis fordi det skremte henne hvor fint alt ordnet seg, hvor lett alt gikk etter planen. Men i det minste hadde hun gjort sin del av jobben, og tilfreds med seg selv lot hun bøttene ligge og gikk for å rapportere.

Hun brukte litt tid på å finne veien tilbake til rommet hun hadde etterlatt Langemann i, og i det hun omsider svingte inn i den rette gangen, møtte hun den barmfagre matronen fra tidligere, bærende på et fat og den fryktede klystersprøyta, og fulgt av to yngre kvinner, som begge kniste ustoppelig i det de passerte henne. Hun vek til side, så ikke på dem og ventet til de hadde rundet hjørnet, før hun smatt inn døra og først etterpå tenkte at hun kanskje burde ha banket på først. Kvartermesteren viste seg heldigvis å være sømmelig tildekket der i senga, men så ikke videre glad ut da han spiddet henne med blikket, en tydelig advarsel mot å si noe.

Hun kunne likevel ikke dy seg. «Nå, hvordan var det?»

«Fant du det du skulle?»

Det lå noe farlig og ulmet i stemmen hans, noe vilt og utemmet som rykket i lenkene sine og truet med å bryte fri hvert øyeblikk, og det skremte henne såpass at hun innså alvoret og ikke presset ham videre på temaet. I stedet fortalte hun hva hun hadde sett, noe som så ut til å roe ham. Han var dessuten langt i fra så skeptisk og mistenksom som henne.

«Det er ikke flaks,» innvendte han. «Aldri tro på flaks. Det er arroganse fra deres side.»

«Det kunne jo være en felle,» påpekte hun.

«Hvem skulle sette opp en felle for oss, og hvorfor?» parerte han. «Nei, si aldri nei til en livline. Om det skulle få deg i trøbbel, får du bare snakke deg ut av det siden.»

Hun nikket. «Hørt noe fra Valdemar?»

«Kvinnfolket som… hm, var her, hadde med en beskjed. Han sier at han ”nok skal klare omkledningen til gallaen i kveld uten min hjelp, og at vi likevel ikke trenger å hyre ekstra folk til bagasjen”. En kode, åpenbart. Han har sett skatten, og den er liten nok til at vi kan frakte den med oss alene.»

«Oi…» Tanken på at Valdemar faktisk hadde _sett_ det de var kommet for, fylte henne med en nesten barnlig fryd og forventning. «Noen anelse om hva det er?»

«Nei.» En grimase flerret ansiktet hans et kort sekund, og fra magen hans kom en rumlende lyd de begge strevde med å ignorere. «Du må ta en av de båtene og dra og møte kapteinen med det samme.»

«Skal ikke du bli med?» stusset hun, mens øynene hennes ble trukket mot den delen av kroppen hans som var dekket av teppet. «Hun er vel ferdig med å…»

«Hun er ferdig, ja,» avbrøt han hissig. «Men jeg må bli. På grunn av… årsaker.» Blikket hans flakket et sekund eller to, men så hogg han det i henne igjen. «Så kom deg til Hillerød og møt kapteinen som avtalt. Fortell ham at det skal være galla i kveld, en bedre anledning får vi ikke.» Han viftet henne febrilsk ut av rommet, men la til før hun lukket døra bak seg: «Og, Frøya, om du snakker om dette til noen, dreper jeg deg.»

Det kom så kaldt og behersket at hun ikke var et øyeblikk i tvil om at han virkelig mente det. 

* * *

 

Hva det enn var kvinnfolket hadde sprøytet inn i ham, hadde det virkelig satt fart i systemet, og det meste av dagen passerte før Langemann så seg i stand til å forlate rommet. Først i kveldingen hadde magen hans roet seg såpass at han turte å stå opp og bevege seg mer enn et par meter unna potta, men nå begynte han til gjengjeld å få det temmelig travelt. Han hev på seg klærne og fikk forklart noen tjenere at han følte seg bedre og gjerne ville vises tilbake til sin herres værelse. De fant heldigvis ingenting merkverdig ved den forespørselen og forklarte ham veien til Prinsefløyen på brukbart fransk, og han fortet seg videre, desperat etter å komme à jour. Alt hadde rullet og gått uten ham i dag, og gudene visste hvor mye han hadde gått glipp av mens han ble skylt og renset i alle bauger og kanter. Han hadde endatil klart å sovne på et tidspunkt! Senga hadde vært komfortabel og det hadde ikke vært annet å ta seg til, men likevel, å sovne på post var noe Benjamin gjorde. Det var langt under verdigheten til Sabeltanns skygge.

Han stoppet brått opp i enden av en korridor, litt fordi han ble usikker på veien, men mest fordi noe plutselig demret for ham og han med ett ikke visste hva som var det verste: det at han hadde ligget der så ubrukelig, eller det at ingen tilsynelatende hadde savnet ham. Ja, det siste der var virkelig ikke til å skyve under en stol: Frøya hadde glatt løst deres del av oppdraget på egenhånd, og Valdemar klarte seg utmerket, han også, litt startvansker og håpløs fransk til tross. _Hva gjør jeg egentlig her?_ rakk han å tenke før han bestemte seg for å ta til venstre, og ristet det av seg igjen. Eksistensielle kriser hadde han ikke tid til akkurat nå.

Han satte opp farten, det nærmeste han kom løping uten å løpe, og føk opp den siste trappen med tre trinn i steget. Han rundet et hjørne og støtte inn i en mann som kom motsatt vei, bærende på en trekasse, og var allerede i gang med å unnskylde seg på en blanding av fransk og engelsk da han oppdaget at det var Valdemar, kledd i gallaantrekk og oppsminket og frisert etter alle kunstens regler. Det var en av sine egne reisekasser han balanserte i armene, og han stirret overrasket tilbake på ham over den. « _Der_ er du,» peste han. «Hvor ble du av? Fant dere en vei ut? Hvor er Frøya?»

«Hæ? Hva?» Langemann hadde ramlet helt av lasset. Han hadde trodd at Valdemar festet med fiffen. «Jeg ble… forhindret. Frøya fant en vei ut, hun er og snakker med kapteinen nå.»

«Bra. Jeg har skatten.»

«Så vi må bare… Vent, du har _hva_?»

«Skatten.» Valdemar gestikulerte med kassen.

Langemann glodde vantro på den. «Du har Elefantordenens skatt oppi der?»

«Ja. Alle var opptatt på gallaen, så jeg gikk tilbake til kapellet og tok den.» Båtsmannens ansikt falt i bekymrede folder. «Skulle jeg ikke det?»

Langemann grep ham fort i armen og dro ham med seg inn i en liten sideliggende buegang. «Du har Elefantordenens skatt?» gjentok han himmelfallen. «Oppi der? Nå?»

«Ja,» nikket Valdemar, og begynte vel å innse tabben sin. «Det var ikke helt sånn det skulle skje, var det vel?» Og da Langemann ikke svarte, men bare fortsatte å stirre på ham, myknet de skrekkslagne ansiktstrekkene til en nesten oppgitt empati, og han la til: «Du kommer ikke til å like den.»

Langemann holdt ham med blikket enda noen sekunder, så grep han tak i kassen og løftet lokket av. Han så på innholdet, bare så, mens både tusen tanker og samtidig ingenting føk gjennom hodet hans, og verden raste sammen for så å stable seg på beina, slik den _egentlig_ var.

Han lukket lokket igjen. «Virkelig?»

«Ja,» bekreftet Valdemar, nesten beklagende, som om han personlig var ansvarlig. «Jeg forstår i det minste den greia med navnet Valdemar nå.»

Langemann gjorde ikke, men det fikk han spørre om siden. Akkurat nå hadde han andre gåter å løse, andre beslutninger å fatte.

«Tror du kapteinen ante det?» spurte Valdemar forsiktig.

«Nei.» Langemann ristet på hodet. Letingen etter en definerbar følelse hadde endelig båret frukter, og det var ikke overraskende sinnet han fant først. «Han _visste_ det.»

Båtsmannen sukket. «Vel, til hans forsvar så _er_ den uvurderlig, i hvert fall for _dem._ Stormester Falkenskjold var nærmest på gråten av ærefrykt da han viste den fram.»

Langemann så brått på ham. «Hvem?»

«Stormesteren. Det er han som leder…»

«Nei, hva _het_ han, sa du?»

«Falkenskjold,» gjentok Valdemar, med stadig voksende usikkerhet og minkende tempo. «Preben… Fal… ken… skjold…?»

Langemann kunne ikke styre seg, noe basalt i ham tok fullstendig overhånd, og han kjørte en knyttneve i veggen med et såret brøl, etterfulgt av en lang tirade med bannskap. Den kom på romani, noe som bare understreket hvor dypt raseriet faktisk gikk.

Valdemar skvatt til, klemte brynene sammen i en engstelig mine og kassen tettere til brystet, og Langemann fikk summet seg. Han lukket øynene, kontrollerte pusten, søkte seg tilbake til den kalde roen som hadde reddet ham så mange ganger. «At jeg kunne være så dum,» mumlet han. Han kikket seg stjålent rundt, forsikret seg om at utbruddet hans ikke hadde tiltrukket seg uønsket oppmerksomhet.

«Hva _er_ det?» spurte Valdemar.

«Jeg vet hvorfor vi er her,» svarte han bittert. «Og Tønnes hadde rett, dette handler ikke om skatten. Dette handlet _aldri_ om skatten.» Han sukket tungt og gned de såre knokene sine. «Jeg er en komplett idiot.»

Valdemar ristet insisterende på hodet. «Det er du ikke.»

Langemann unnlot å svare, bare gløttet ned på kassen og bestemte seg. «Kom igjen, vi må ut herfra! Ta den dritten med deg, men hva du enn gjør, ikke vis det til noen. Om mannskapet ser hva som er i denne…»

«Jeg er fullstendig med deg, bror,» avbrøt båtsmannen. «Vis vei!»

Det gjorde han også, selv om han bare hadde Frøyas veibeskrivelse å lene seg på, og førte dem målbevisst tilbake inn i tjenerfløyen. Han fikk Valdemar til å kaste parykken og den elegante frakken fra seg i en krok, slik at de ikke skulle vekke for mye oppsikt, og kassen tok de mellom seg og bar nedover trappene i et hastig, men ikke mistenkelig raskt tempo. Han tenkte høyt ved et par veiskiller, men ellers forholdt han seg taus underveis, lite lysten på å dele raseriet og fortvilelsen med Valdemar, til tross for at sympati utvilsomt var alt han var blitt møtt med om han hadde gjort det. Enkelte ting måtte man ordne opp i selv, og akkurat nå hadde han andre prioriteringer. Som for eksempel å komme i sikkerhet.

De fant kjelleren og båtplassen uten altfor mye plunder, hoppet om bord i en av prammene, og Langemann lot Valdemar ta årene mens han selv løsnet fortøyningene og satte seg i akterenden sammen med den allerede forhatte kassen. Han registrerte at gitterporten i det minste var åpen, noe som antydet at Frøya ikke hadde returnert, og som i så fall var en av ytterst få ting som så langt hadde gått hans vei.

Mørket var bare enda en fraværende venn så langt nord. Den lyse sommernatten skjulte dem overhode ikke da de straks etter gled ut i den, og de knirkende åregaflene og noen bråkete ender som høylytt tok til vingene, bidro heller ikke akkurat til diskresjon. Langemann skulte bort på kassen, forbannet i stillhet både innholdet og sin egen blinde lojalitet, men Valdemar var en trent roer og hadde fått dem over sjøen før han rakk å hisse seg altfor mye opp. Det hjalp også at han hadde greid å finne en kniv, en knøttliten en som han hadde gjemt i fletta si og ikke husket på før nå. Det var et latterlig våpen, totalt ubrukelig i en situasjon som denne, men føltes likevel godt i hånden. Det kalde stålet mot den varme huden fylte ham med klarhet og en etterlengtet følelse av kontroll.

De gjemte båten i det høye sivet på motsatt bredd, vasset i land med kassen og skyndte seg videre inn i en bøkeskog, men hadde ikke kommet mange meterne før en lyd brått fanget Langemanns oppmerksomhet. Han slapp sin ende av børen, slik at Valdemar vaklet faretruende under den, spant rundt og rettet kniven mot skikkelsene som i samme øyeblikk veltet ut av buskaset foran dem.

« _Nåde,_ kvartermester!» utbrøt Isak lattermildt, for de viste seg altså å være mannskap fra _Den sorte dame._ «Skal du kverke oss alle med den broderinåla?»

Langemann bare gryntet til svar, unnlot å demonstrere hva han faktisk var i stand til å gjøre med en kniv, og feide blikket raskt over resten av flokken: Frøya, tvillingene, Claes og Billy. «Hvor er kapteinen?» spurte han, nøyaktig samtidig som Frøya sa: «Hva gjør dere her?»

«Vi stjeler en skatt,» svarte han utålmodig, samtidig som hun sa: «Han stakk.»

«Hva?» sa de begge.

«Nå?» sa hun, mens han sa: «Stakk?»

Frøya trakk på skuldrene, og den muntre optimismen i stemmen gjorde ikke annet enn å avsløre mangelen på erfaring. «Han gikk for å kartlegge parkanlegget. _Vi_ var på vei for å hjelpe dere, så vi kan finne en måte å lure skatten ut på.»

«Vel, den _er_ ute,» glefset Langemann, og lot frustrasjonen gå ut over henne bare fordi hun sto så lagelig til. «Ting har ikke gått helt etter planen, kan man si.»

Han dyttet Valdemar og kassen fram, og Frøya og guttene stirret først på ham og så på den, men akkurat i det de endelig så ut til å legge to og to sammen, punkterte han øyeblikket ved å huke tak i Isak og plukke til seg kården hans. «Gi meg pistolen din også,» sa han da fyren prøvde å protestere, og et skarpt blikk var nok til å få ham til å bakke ut. «Dere har en ny ordre, og det er å dra tilbake til skuta med det samme.»

«Men kapteinen sa…»

« _Nå_!» bjeffet han, og hørte at han lød sintere enn han både burde eller trengte å være. «Kom dere dit, fortere enn svint, og sørg for at Benjamin er klar til å kaste loss på et øyeblikks varsel.» Han tok pistolen og ammunisjonen Isak endelig hadde fått spent av seg og rakte mot ham, og kikket bort, unngikk å se på dem mer, fordi han fryktet at frustrasjonen og dagens ydmykende prøvelser hadde svekket hans evne til å holde maska. « _Jeg_ skal ta meg av kapteinen.»


	13. Trettende kapittel

Å si at han hadde planlagt det, var vel å ta for hardt i. Planen hadde vært å stjele Elefantordenens kjære skatt fra under nesa på dem, og bare det. Men da Sabeltann fanget opp lyden av rop og glad allsang fra parkanlegget, fikk han trang til å sette et enda tydeligere merke etter seg. Såpass sterk var dragningen at han hadde sendt mennene for å løse resten av oppdraget alene, noe han normalt _aldri_ ville gjort, og ridd hesten sin bort til de høye hekkene som omsluttet slottets hage.

Hagen var, i motsetning til selve slottet og slottsgården, åpen for allmuen hele dagen, men nå som det var kveld og full fest, hadde de nok satt ut vakter for å passe på gjestene. Likevel, Sabeltann kunne ikke se noen, så han tok sjansen på å forlate dyret og smyge seg inn. Han lot også hatten og parykken ligge igjen i sadelveska, tok i stedet på seg en gammel tricorn og skjulte heller ansiktet i den høye kragen på ridefrakken. Å komme som Sabeltann her var ikke nødvendig. Det var ikke Sabeltann han ønsket å vise fram.

Anlegget var som barokkhager flest: rosehekker og springvann, med symmetriske stier mellom hvitmalte benker og lettkledde statuer i sensuelle positurer. Sabeltann hang seg ikke opp i noen av disse detaljene, alt hans fokus var rettet mot menneskene han nå kunne se. De hadde flokket seg på en plen nede ved vannkanten, og han gled lydløst nærmere, skjult i skyggene fra en hekk, for å ta dem i nærmere øyesyn. Han merket seg at det var få kvinner blant dem, langt de fleste var menn, kledd til galla og med de lyseblå ordensbåndene drapert over brystet. Noen av de yngre var i gang med et slag _boule,_ men mesteparten sto bare rundt og konverserte i par eller små grupper. Innimellom sang de. Svulstige melodier med tekst han ikke forsto, men som utvilsomt måtte være av den patriotiske sorten.

Det gikk en stund før stormesteren kom, men da han endelig viste, var det ingen tvil om at det virkelig var ham. Selv på lang avstand oste det selvtillit av mannen. Ikke den rett ut arrogante varianten, men den type selvtillit som gjør menn avslappede og joviale, overbevist som de er om at hele verden elsker dem. Han spradet over plenen, hilste til høyre og venstre, og Sabeltann kjempet med lysten til å gjøre seg til kjenne. Han klarte å la være, klemte seg heller inn mot hekken og fulgte sin fiende utrettelig med blikket, mens sommernatten langsomt senket seg over dem.

Først etter et par timer hadde han hellet med seg. Stormesteren forlot omsider de andres selskap og satte kurs mot hekklabyrinten, sannsynligvis for å late vannet, da gangen bar preg av at han fått en del innabords. Sabeltann huket seg ned, krøp forsiktig nærmere, ventet på det rette øyeblikket. Og da stormesteren hadde rundet et par hekkehjørner og åpnet smekken for å gjøre sitt fornødne, trakk han kården og trådte ut på stien.

Det var første gang han møtte Preben Falkenskjold ansikt til ansikt, men kjente ham igjen fra maleriene; mannen var bare litt eldre og mer tykkfallen nå. Han var godt i gang med å tisse før han oppdaget kapteinen, og rygget brått, overrumplet og kanskje litt forlegen. Han hentet seg riktignok fort inn igjen, tømte rolig blæra, kneppet buksene og lot blikket gli granskende over ham.

Han spurte om noe, og da Sabeltann ikke svarte, gjentok han, først på tysk og så på engelsk: «Er du her for å rane meg?» Et legitimt spørsmål, i kapteinens øyne. Han så nok absolutt ut som en landeveisrøver, maskert og bevæpnet som han var. «Det er ikke det lureste stedet å gjøre det på, så nær slottet og vaktene. For ikke å snakke om alle mine venner.»

«De er ikke dine venner,» svarte Sabeltann, like rolig. «De slikker deg opp etter ryggen fordi det passer dem akkurat nå. Og, nei, jeg er ikke her for å rane deg.» Han klargjorde hensiktene sine, løftet kården opp foran ansiktet, klar til duell.

Falkenskjold ble stående urørlig. «Jeg duellerer ikke med menn jeg ikke har sett ansiktet på. Vis deg.»

Sabeltann skulte på ham, men fulgte oppfordringen. Han senket kården, og brukte den ledige venstrehånden til å trekke frakkekragen forsiktig ned, skyve den inn under haka, blottlegge det hvitmalte ansiktet. Falkenskjold la hodet på skakke og studerte ham, men så ikke videre berørt ut.

«Vet du hvem jeg er?» spurte Sabeltann.

«Nei,» konkluderte stormesteren. «Burde jeg? Du bærer åpenbart nag til meg. Du har kanskje et navn?»

Sabeltann svarte ikke.

Falkenskjold sukket. «Så si meg i det minste hvilken urett du mener jeg har gjort deg.»

«Det handler om din søster.»

Falkenskjold rynket panna. «Mary? Hva har hun…?»

«Din andre søster!»

Mannens ansikt hardnet. «Jeg har ikke flere søstre. Og nå tror jeg det er best du går. Jeg kommer ikke til å duellere med en rufsete omstreifer, det ligger _langt_ unna min verdighet.»

Sabeltann kjente varmen stige oppover halsen, og måtte sette inn alt han hadde av selvbeherskelse for å ikke storme fram. Men _gikk_ fram gjorde han, med kården klar. Hvis drittsekken ikke ville duellere, fikk han _slåss._

Han hadde undervurdert ham. Preben Falkenskjold var ingen idiot. Han var overraskende atletisk også, sin korpulente kropp til tross, og snodde seg unna klingen i en rask bevegelse og kontret med en knyttneve i kapteinens venstre skulder. Sabeltann gispet av smerten som flerret opp fra såret hans, og rygget overrumplet bakover, mens stormesteren like raskt slo kården ut av hånden hans med et velplassert slag mot håndleddet og deretter ble stående og rolig betrakte ham.

«Jeg tenkte det nok,» sa han, stemmen var kald. «Den stive måten du beveger deg på. Du må skjule svakhetene dine bedre.» Han så hvordan Sabeltanns øyne flakket mot kården som lå i gresset mellom dem, og satte bestemt en fot oppå den. «Og du burde ikke kommet hit alene.»

«Han er ikke alene.»

Sabeltann måtte være mer satt ut av de uventede vendingene enn han hadde trodd, for heller ikke han hadde hørt Langemann komme. Kvartermesteren bare vokste ut av skyggene, som om han virkelig levde opp til kallenavnet sitt, mørk og farlig og med pistolen klar. Han rettet løpet mot Falkenskjolds hode, hanen var spent.

Stormesteren løftet hendene i været og snudde forsiktig på hodet. «Kovacs?» utbrøt han, og for første gang lød det overraskelse i stemmen hans.

Langemann ignorerte ham, og gløttet i stedet bort på sin kaptein. «Er det meningen han skal dø?»

«Nei,» svarte Sabeltann. «Ikke nå. Ikke sånn.»

Langemann så tilbake på Falkenskjold og presset pistolen hardere inn i tinningen hans. «Flytt foten. Du står på kården til kapteinen.»

Ordren ble fulgt, og Sabeltann bøyde seg fort ned etter våpenet sitt. I samme øyeblikk var det noen som ropte Falkenskjolds navn lenger nede i hagen, og stormesteren glemte tilsynelatende hvilken situasjon han befant seg i og snudde seg etter lyden.

Innen han hadde snudd seg tilbake var de andre vekk.

* * *

 

Sabeltann og Langemann hadde funnet en åpning i hekken, og hastet langs utsiden av den på vei mot den ventende hesten. «Det er ikke her du skal være,» murret kapteinen.

«Takk for at du reddet livet mitt, Langemann,» mumlet Langemann. «Å, ingen årsak, kæpten. Ikke tenk på det.»

Sabeltann lot seg ikke påvirke. «Du skulle ikke latt ham se deg,» fortsatte han. «Nå kommer han til å gå etter Valdemar.»

«Valdemar er ute,» gneldret hans nestkommanderende og sendte ham et sint blikk. «Det samme er skatten din.»

Sabeltann sakket farten, nesten til full stans. «Du har altså sett den?»

«Valdemar og jeg har. Den er på vei mot skuta med mannskapet nå.» Langemann stoppet ikke, bare strente videre, og Sabeltann kunne se på den lettere lutende holdningen i ryggen hvor sint han faktisk var. Han skyndte seg etter, og de hadde funnet hesten og kommet seg inn mellom trærne i bøkeskogen, før kvartermesteren tok ordet igjen. «Du sa den ville være verdt det.» Sabeltann kjente nesten ikke igjen stemmen hans, så bitter og kald var den.

Han prøvde å forklare. «Verdien ligger i det den symboliserer.»

Langemann hugg tak i ham og dyttet ham opp mot et tre, med så stor kraft at føttene lettet fra bakken og smerten i skulderen flimret som små sorte flekker foran øynene hans. «Symboliserer for _hvem_?» hveste han, og Sabeltann så ham snart så tydelig at han merket seg den beryktede flammen rundt pupillene hans. «Har du dratt oss med halve kloden rundt, løyet for meg og for mannskapet, til og med _ofret_ en av oss, bare for å ydmyke en mann? For det er hva det handler om, ikke sant? Stormester Falkenskjold, hm? En slektning av Dagmar, formoder jeg?»

Sabeltann grep etter Langemanns hender, prøvde å fritte seg løs. «Han er broren hennes,» medgikk han.

Langemann bare skulte på ham. «Din forpulte dritt.» Han ga ham et siste puff inn mot trestammen, før han slapp ham og rygget noen skritt. «Hva tror du kommer til å skje nå? Når mennene forstår hva de har slitt for? Har du i det hele tatt tenkt så langt?» Han rev av seg hatten sin og slengte den oppgitt fra seg på bakken, rett foran hesten, som på sin side ga fra seg et misfornøyd prust. «Og _sånn_ som jeg har forsvart deg… Hvilken rett har du til å bruke mannskapet på denne måten? Bruke _meg_ på denne måten? Alt jeg har måttet gjennomgå i dag for at du…» Han tidde brått, lot det rasende ansiktet gi etter for et uttrykk av sørgmodig skuffelse, og snudde seg bort.

Sabeltann ble plutselig fylt av en overveldende empati. «Hva snakker du om? Hva har de gjort mot deg?» Han feide blikket over kvartermesteren sin, saumfarte ham for åpenbare skader.

Langemann bare ristet på hodet og plukket opp hatten sin igjen. «Det er ingenting.» Han begynte å gå.

«Fortell meg hva de gjorde.» Sabeltann ga seg ikke, men fulgte etter. «Jeg sverger, hvis de har gjort deg noe… Jakov!»

Langemann stoppet med et sukk, og mumlet noe ikke hørbart.

«Hva?»

Kvartermesteren snudde seg mot ham. «De ga meg et klyster,» gjentok han bittert og slo ut med armene. «Tarmskyll, kæpten.»

Det skjedde en ytterst sjelden gang at en bølge av glede veltet inn over sjørøverkapteinen. Ikke fryd over å finne gull eller tilfredsstillelsen av å se sine fiender beseiret, men den ekte gleden, den barnlige og ubekymrede, som oppsto i helt jordnære og hverdagslige ting. Den traff ham nå, bardust og overraskende, tvang munnen hans ut i et smil og farget stemmen hans med en klang av latter. «De ga deg et _klyster_?»

«Ikke le,» advarte Langemann.

Men det var hva han gjorde. Han lo. Først av lettelse over at det ikke var noe verre, så bare av selve gleden ved det. Langemann glodde på ham, men også han kjente nok hvordan dette tok brodden ut av den ubehagelige situasjonen, og kunne til slutt ikke dy seg, han heller. «Det verste er at det faktisk hjalp,» smilte han, og så lo de enda mer. Til de gråt, begge to.

Den plutselige lyden av rop og gjøende hunder markerte slutten på det lille frikvarteret, og de rettet seg opp, været fare lik et par rever.

«Høres ut som om de har oppdaget tyveriet,» bemerket Sabeltann.

«På tide å fordufte,» avgjorde Langemann. 

* * *

 

De kom seg ut av skogen med den ene hesten, rappet en til fra et vertshus de passerte langs veien, og galopperte mot Helsingør gjennom den lyse sommernatten. Mannskapet, som hadde fått et par timers forsprang, men som hadde måttet ta turen til fots, ble innhentet like før de nådde byen. Innen da hadde Sabeltann fått parykken på seg igjen, og han kikket fornøyd på byttet Valdemar så trofast og iherdig voktet, men sa ingenting, bare jaget dem videre ned mot skuta.

Benjamin hadde til alles overraskelse klart å få _Dama_ helt seileklar, så da kapteinen dundret opp landgangen og beordret dem til å kaste loss, tok det ikke mange minuttene før de kunne løsne fortøyningene og legge fra kai. Mennene hadde stirret sultne på kassa da Valdemar bar den om bord, men stusset nok litt da Sabeltann kommanderte ham rett inn i kapteinslugaren med den.

«Ikke nå,» sa Langemann til dem, fordi han måtte si noe. «La oss først komme oss ut i rom sjø.»

Han klatret opp på poopdekket og ble stående der og se Helsingør krympe i horisonten. Den nye dagen som nå grydde over Kattegat, lovet nye konfrontasjoner og prøvelser, og én ting var i hvert klart, den ville bli skjellsettende. På et eller annet vis.

Han kikket seg rundt etter Pinky, tenkte det kanskje var på tide å forberede gutten på hva som kunne skje, men kunne ikke få øye på ham. Han kunne ikke huske å ha sett ham tidligere heller, da de forlot fastlandet, og ble plutselig fylt av en panisk tanke om at guttungen var blitt etterlatt der inne. Han hadde jo snakket om å gå i land…

Langemann dundret ned trappa til kanondekket. «Pinky?» ropte han, og flere av mennene kikket spørrende bort på ham og trakk på skuldrene. «Pinky!» Han rev opp døra til sin egen lugar, fant den tom og satte kurs videre mot banjeren, mens han ga seg selv et mentalt spark i leggen for å ikke ha talt mannskapet før de dro. Å overtale kapteinen til å snu var en umulig oppgave, men han var likevel i gang med å tenke ut en løsning, da guttungen plutselig kom opp fra byssa med et avfallsspann.

«Hva er det med deg?» spurte han, da han raskt og kanskje litt for brutalt ble dratt inn i kvartermesterens armer, og hørtes oppriktig forundret ut. «Er alt i orden?»

«Ja, ja, alt er fint,» mumlet Langemann.

I neste øyeblikk ble det ropt fra utkikken, og han slapp gutten og skrittet bort til relingen for å se. Et av danskenes krigsskip var på vei ut fra havna, snart fulgt av et annet. «Da var vi i gang,» mumlet han dystert for seg selv, mens mennene rundt tvert i mot brøt ut i jubel.

«To skip!» kauket Ali ved siden av ham, blid som en lerke for første gang siden skaden sin. Han bar sin spjelkede høyrearm i en fatle, men virket ikke videre berørt av det nå. «Den skatten må være verdt en formue.»

Langemann lot ham tro det. Han fikk øye på kapteinen, som hadde stilt seg oppe på poopdekket, i kjent positur, med kikkerten til øyet, og skyndte seg opp dit. «Vi har god vind, kæpten,» erklærte han, og skygget for den stigende sola med den ene hånden. «Vi kan seile fra dem.»

Sabeltann svarte ikke. Han senket bare kikkerten langsomt, uten å snu på hodet, og Langemann likte ikke uttrykket i ansiktet hans. Han stirret på de kommende skutene med skremmende målbevissthet. «Han er der,» sa han.

Langemann trengte ikke å spørre hvem, og ville ikke ha rukket det heller før Sabeltann spant rundt mot Lech ved roret. «Vend skuta!» beordret han, og fikk et forvirret blikk i retur.

«Kæpten…?» begynte Langemann, men Sabeltann fortsatte å ignorere ham og sprang bort til relingen.

«Gjør klar kanonene!» brølte han ned til mannskapet. «Styrbord side!»

De kikket opp på ham, noen få gjorde som de fikk beskjed om, men mange ble bare stående, forbauset og nølende. Tønnes skrittet fram. «Kæpten, vi har godt forsprang, vi kan seile fra dem.»

«Du fikk en ordre!» smalt det tilbake fra Sabeltann, og Langemann stirret sjokkert bort på ham. Han hadde sett sin kaptein blind og besatt av blodtørst før, men dette begynte å strekke seg mot nye høyder. Den sorte barten strittet, det skummet i munnvikene og han hvisket lavt: «Han skal få se på lurvete omstreifer.»

«Er dét hva dette handler om?» spurte Langemann, men fikk fremdeles ingen respons.

Nede på dekket under dem trakk nå enda noen mot kanonene, men Tønnes sto fremdeles som limt til dørken, og en liten flokk hadde begynt å samle seg avventende bak ham. «Vi kan ikke slåss mot to skuter, kæpten!» innvendte han. «Og hvorfor skulle vi? Vi _har_ det vi kom for.» Han presset brynene sammen over nesa. «Hva _er_ det i den kassa?»

Isak, ung og ivrig og aldri det minste konfliktsky, tok det som en oppfordring til å strene mot kapteinslugaren. Sabeltann så hva han hadde fore, og lente seg rasende over relingen. «Du _våger_ ikke!»

Men Isak våget, og han kom snart ut igjen, med kassa åpen og et rasende uttrykk i ansiktet. «Hva er det her?» utbrøt han og løftet Elefantordenenes skatt ut slik at alle kunne se den. «Det er et jævla _flagg!_ »

Langemann lukket øynene et kort sekund. Skatten var ikke det minste mer imponerende i dagslys. Den var fremdeles bare et slitt og falmet klede; rødt, med et hvitt kors.

«Ikke et hvilket som helst flagg,» kom det innvendende fra Valdemar, men det druknet fullstendig i all bråket som fulgte. Samtlige menn forlot postene sine og knuffet seg fram for å se, og de skrek i munnen på hverandre, av vilt raseri og genuin forbauselse.

«Tuller du med meg?!» Tønnes’ stemme klarte å bryte igjennom. «Er det _dette_ Rolf har dødd for?» Han ristet på hodet, tilsynelatende mer oppgitt enn sint, og henvendte seg til de andre. «Mannen er gal. Kom igjen, gutter, i det minste kan vi ennå slippe unna. Heis alle seil!»

Sabeltann skjøv seg vekk fra relingen i en brå bevegelse og strente ned trappene, med trukket pistol og munningen rettet mot tømreren. Langemann skyndte seg etter, og hørte den hule lyden av støvlene sine mot trinnene da stillheten i samme øyeblikk la seg over skuta igjen. Folk vek til side da de kom, men ellers var det ingen som foretok seg noe.

«Ikke hør på ham!» Sabeltann stoppet foran tømreren og spente hanen på pistolen. « _Jeg_ er kapteinen.»

Langemann hørte den klikkende lyden av ennå en hane som ble trukket tilbake, og så at Claes hadde lagt musketten til kinnet og tatt sikte. Flere fulgte hans eksempel.

Men det var ikke _Tønnes_ de siktet på.

«Langemann!» ropte Sabeltann, da han også så det. «Sett disse forræderne i briggen.»

«Langemann,» sa også Tønnes, langt roligere. «Gjør jobben din.»

Langemann lot blikket gli over mengden. Flere hadde tatt til våpen: kårder, sabler, kniver. Han så Pinky, klemt opp mot hovedmasta, storøyd og nervøs, og forsto at dette ikke handlet om å _ville_.

Han la varsomt en neve på kapteinens hånd. Sabeltann så på ham, et lite glimt av sjokk og vantro blafret opp i de blå øynene, for så å dø igjen like fort og forsvinne inn bak isen, da de forsto hva som var i ferd med å skje.

Han løsnet rolig våpenet fra fingrene hans, og fikk seg ikke lenger til å se på ham. «For mannskapets sikkerhet, og for _din,_ avsetter jeg deg som kaptein.»

Sabeltann forsøkte ikke å hindre ham, det var som om hele mannen plutselig resignerte, trakk seg inn i seg selv og stengte alle dører bak seg med et brak. Men han så ikke bort, Langemann kunne kjenne blikket hans svi i nakken i det han snudde seg og ga sin første ordre: «Få fart på denne skuta.»

«Ai, ai, _kæpten!_ » sa Isak, med ettertrykk, og ledet an mens mennene hastet tilbake på post.

«Valdemar, ta deg av navigasjonen,» fortsatte Langemann, fikk et nikk og en honnørhilsen til svar, før han til slutt henvendte seg til Billy. «Sett ham i min lugar.»

Han mente Sabeltann, det behøvde han ikke å utdype, og Billy skrittet straks fram. Men det ble ikke nødvendig å bruke makt. Den avsatte kapteinen slo etter hendene hans da han prøvde å gripe fatt i ham, løftet haka, trakk i frakkeslaget, og reddet sin siste lille rest av verdighet ved å gå med ham frivillig.


	14. Fjortende kapittel

De to krigsskipene ga ikke opp jakten, men de halte ikke innpå heller. Nå, etter noen timers seilas, så det tvert i mot ut til at avstanden hadde økt litt, og Langemann begynte så vidt å tro at de faktisk kunne slippe unna. Ikke at dét nødvendigvis ville bety slutten på problemene hans. Når han lukket øynene og mante fram et bilde av framtiden, var alt han så en lang rekke av prøvelser, hvorav den første for øyeblikket satt og ventet i lugaren hans.

Han snudde seg tilbake mot mennene på dekk og så en gruppe av dem kaste Elefantordenens gamle flagg uvørent mellom seg. Pysa fikk tak i det og Pelle prøvde å ta det fra ham igjen, og slik ble de stående og trekke lekende i det fra hver sin kant.

«Hei!» ropte Langemann, og fikk påkalt deres (og de andres) oppmerksomhet. «Forsiktig med det der!»

«Det er jo bare et verdiløst flagg,» protesterte Pelle.

«Kæpten,» la Pysa til, og Langemann lurte på om han noensinne ville venne seg til å bli tiltalt på den måten.

«Det er også noe de sender _to_ krigsskip etter,» påpekte han, og fattet ikke at det skulle være nødvendig å påpeke noe så opplagt. «Det er åpenbart verdt noe for noen.»

Pysa kikket ned på det røde og hvite kledet. «Hvordan kan det ha seg?»

Langemann lurte egentlig på det samme, han hadde bare ikke hatt tid til å komme til bunns i det før nå, så han henvendte seg til eksperten på området, som for øyeblikket sto oppe ved roret og studerte kompasset sammen med Lech. «Valdemar?»

Båtsmannen reagerte straks og kom bort til relingen. «Flagget? Det er Valdemar Sejrs flagg.»

«Seiersflagg?» gjentok Pelle forundret. «Hva skal du med et sånt?»

Langemann kjempet mot lysten til å gi idioten et dask i bakhodet, og Valdemar sukket oppgitt. «Det er ikke _mitt_ flagg. Det er Valdemar _Sejr_ sitt flagg. Han var konge i Danmark for vel fem hundre år siden, og ikke akkurat det du vil kalle konfliktsky. Under et slag han var i ferd med å tape, ba han Vårherre om hjelp, og et banner dalte i følge legenden ned til ham fra himmelen. Han tok det som et tegn, han _vant,_ og senere kriget han aldri under et annet. Elefantordenen er fullstendig overbevist om at dette er det banneret, altså _det_ banneret, den ekte saken, den aller første Dannebrogen.»

«Et flagg fra Gud,» understreket Pysa storøyd og andektig.

Valdemar trakk på skuldrene. «Jeg vet nå ikke det. Men det er i hvert fall viktig for dem. Det er et symbol på Danmark, på landets storhet og selvstendighet.»

Langemann nappet flagget ut av tvillingenes hender. «Vel, nå er det en forhandlingsbrikke og et gissel. Er vi heldige kan vi få en pen sum i løsepenger for det.» Han brettet det hastig sammen og rakte det til Pinky, med en ordre om å legge det i kapteinslugaren.

Pinky gikk, med langt større ærefrykt enn det de andre hadde vist. Enten det, eller så var de stive bevegelsene et uttrykk for at han fremdeles fant situasjonen om bord temmelig ukomfortabel. Han hadde ikke sett Langemann i øynene én eneste gang siden maktovertakelsen.

Langemann kvalte et sukk. Han fikk ordne opp med guttungen siden. Først var det andre ting som måtte gjøres, og det ville ikke hjelpe å utsette ubehagelighetene ytterligere. Han fikk bare gyve løs på dem.

* * *

 

Sabeltann satt på sengekanten da han kom inn i lugaren, fremdeles med hatt og parykk, rolig og rakrygget og med en verdighet man bare måtte beundre. Han anerkjente sin tidligere kvartermesters entré med en fast og vedvarende øyekontakt, men sa ingenting. Langemann satte seg på skipskista si overfor ham, like taus, og en god stund satt de bare der og kikket på hverandre, blikkene låst i en stirrekonkurranse, som så ofte før. Langemann pleide å være den som så bort først, men ikke i dag. Det var som om sinnet, frustrasjonen og skuffelsen hadde gitt ham den styrken han trengte.

«Dette er ikke et mytteri,» sa han omsider. «Kodeksen gir mannskapet full rett til å avsette deg, om flertallet vil.»

«Passer deg vel fint,» svarte Sabeltann kaldt. «Jeg hører du er kaptein nå.»

«Jeg er _fungerende_ kaptein,» rettet Langemann. «Jeg overtalte dem til å utsette valget noen dager, til ting har roet seg.» En liten rykning ved Sabeltanns øye var den eneste reaksjonen han fikk, og han la til: «Jeg kommer også til å anbefale at de gjenvelger deg. Men du må gi dem en grunn til det.»

Sabeltann slapp et bittert fnys, og ble for en sjelden gangs skyld den første til å bryte blikkontakten. Det var ikke annet enn provoserende, men Langemann forholdt seg rolig likevel. «De har ingen tillit til deg nå,» utdypet han. «Og helt ærlig, det har ikke jeg heller.»

«Du er jo også en til å snakke om ærlighet,» mumlet Sabeltann, stemmen var tjukk av giftig sarkasme.

«Du _våger_ ikke å få dette til å handle om meg,» kontret Langemann, langt skarpere nå. «Det er _du_ som har satt oss i denne situasjonen.» Han fikk ikke noe svar, så han la armene i kors og lente seg bakover, opp mot veggen. «Fortell meg hva dette handler om. Fortell meg om Preben Falkenskjold. Han er bror til Dagmar, såpass fikk jeg med meg, og du har åpenbart noe uoppgjort med ham. Dersom du håper på min, og mannskapets, sympati bør du dele det med meg nå.»

Han hadde fryktet at Sabeltann ville stenge av, nekte å snakke, slik han hadde for vane å gjøre når han ble trengt opp i et hjørne. Frykten viste seg imidlertid å være grunnløs, og han fortalte villig, om enn i korte og følelsesløse setninger. «Dagmar hadde en mann, som du vet. Jeg var elskeren hennes. Han tok oss på fersken. Han gikk løs på henne. Jeg drepte ham. Druknet ham i et springvann. _Hun_ ble dømt for det. _De_ tok arven hennes. Hennes søster og baron Suffield fikk det meste, Preben fikk resten. De tok det som skulle vært mitt.»

«Du mener _hennes_?»

« _Vårt_.»

«Hm.» Langemann tok for første gang blikket fra ham og så i stedet ned på sine egne foldede armer. «Er det alt? Dette er en fortelling om hevn?»

Sabeltann ventet med å svare til han kikket opp på ham igjen. «Jeg fant ut at han var blitt stormester i Elefantordenen. Jeg kom for å stikke ham der det gjør vondt. I stoltheten.»

Langemann sukket. «Vel, det gjorde du til gangs.»

«Bare hvis vi slipper unna. Bare hvis han vet at det er meg, og hvorfor. Han får ikke lov til å glemme.»

«Hvorfor sa du ingenting?»

Han fnyste. «Hadde du kommet da?»

«Si meg, kjenner du meg ikke i det hele tatt? Vet du ikke hva vi er?»

«Hva er vi?»

Langemann lente seg fram. «La meg gjøre én ting klinkende klart: Jeg hadde fulgt deg lukt inn i heiteste helvete om du hadde bedt meg om det.» Skyggen av noe gled over Sabeltanns ansikt, noe Langemann identifiserte med et snev av sorg og bitterhet. «Du ser overrasket ut,» sukket han. «Vet du ikke hvor dypt lojaliteten min stikker? Har jeg noensinne i all den tid du har kjent meg gitt deg grunn til å tvile på den?»

Det var Sabeltanns tur til å legge armene i kors. «Du er en ulv i fåreklær, Langemann. Det er slik du har skapt deg et navn. Ikke alle gjennomskuer deg, men jeg gjør.»

«Gjør du?» spyttet Langemann tilbake. «Da vet du vel at jeg aldri har lurt _deg?_ Jeg prøvde bare den ene gangen, da du banket meg på plass og gjorde det klart som dagen at dét var det lite vits i å prøve på igjen.» Han reiste seg, kunne ikke rette seg helt opp under det lave taket, men tok seg for med den ene hånden og lente seg fram. «Jeg har stått ved din side i over seksten år. Jeg har sett deg på ditt aller mest patetiske; avkledd, kavende rundt på gulvet i ditt eget oppkast. Jeg vet mer om deg enn du liker å tro.» Han smalnet blikket, hamret budskapet inn, tydelig og støtvis. «Jeg. Vet. Hvem. Du. Er. Jeg kan gruse deg, så hardt og grundig at bare støvet er igjen av alt du har bygd opp. Men jeg har aldri gjort det, jeg har aldri villet det, og jeg kommer aldri til å gjøre det. Det trodde jeg du visste. Jeg trodde du stolte på meg.»

Han fikk ingen respons. Sabeltann hadde flyttet blikket inn i veggen, muret seg inn, lagt lokk over alt som kunne minne om følelser. Langemann hadde mest lyst til å filleriste ham, for sin egen skyld, for det ville jo ikke føre til noe. Det ble til at han lot det være. «Mannskapet avgjør din skjebne,» sa han i stedet. «Var jeg deg, hadde jeg begynt å forberede forsvarstalen min.»

Han gikk, smalt døra igjen bak seg og tok strake veien til kapteinslugaren uten å snakke med noen underveis. Der dumpet han ned i stolen foran skrivebordet, av gammel vane og fordi stolen _bak_ ennå ikke føltes som hans. _Rommet_ føltes ikke som hans. Pinky hadde totalt avvist ideen om å sove der, da ville han heller klemme seg ned i den allerede overfylte banjeren, og Langemann klandret ham ikke. Men _han_ måtte være her, han _måtte_ være kaptein nå. Han måtte samle mannskapet og få dem ut av denne knipa. Få dem hjem. Og så…

Han var full av motstridende tanker og følelser, men nå da han prøvde å analysere dem, forsvant de bare og etterlot seg et tomt vakuum. En overveldende trøtthet kom over ham, som om han hadde tatt opium (noe han ikke hadde, selv om lysten definitivt var til stede). Øyelokkene ble tunge, lemmene mistet all kraft…

_Ta deg sammen._

Han skjente på seg selv, prøvde å kjempe i mot, famlet etter et holdepunkt, og fant henne.

_Rosa…_

Hvis han bare hadde hatt Rosa å snakke med. Hun var en hel verden unna, og det var slett ikke sikkert at hun hadde villet snakke uansett, alt tatt i betraktning, men det hjalp likevel å fokusere tankene på henne. Hva hadde hun sagt til dette?

Av en eller annen grunn trodde han ikke at hun hadde vært spesielt overrasket.

Det banket på døra. Han vurderte å ikke svare, følte ikke for å la noen se ham nå, men visste jo egentlig at han ikke hadde noe valg. «Hvem er det?»

«Valdemar.»

Han sukket lavt av lettelse. Av alle det kunne vært, var dette det desidert beste alternativet. Med Valdemar behøvde han i det minste ikke å opprettholde fasaden, noe som uansett virket umulig akkurat nå. «Kom inn.»

Han hørte båtsmannen følge oppfordringen, men først da døra klikket igjen bak ham, snudde han på hodet for å se på ham. Valdemars ansikt gjenspeilte som vanlig det han følte; utilslørt, åpent og skamløst. Bekymring, sjokk, standhaftighet…

«Vi er klar for nattskiftet, kæpten,» rapporterte han.

«Det er bra,» svarte Langemann og gned seg i ansiktet med neven. «Jeg kommer snart.»

«Nei, nei.» Valdemar ristet på hodet og et lite smil krøp over leppene hans. «Sov heller.» Han nikket mot senga ved den ene veggen. «Det der er _din_ nå.»

«Det kan jeg ikke.»

«Hvorfor ikke? Vi holder avstand til forfølgerne våre, mannskapet er rolige, tilfredse. Kapt… Sabeltann er under kontroll. Jeg passer på.»

Langemann protesterte ikke mer, kanskje fordi det egentlig var godt å la andre ta avgjørelser for seg. Han nikket. «Fint, Valdemar.»

Valdemar snudde seg for å gå, men stoppet med en hånd på klinken. «Hva sa han for noe?»

«Det handler om hevn,» vedgikk Langemann. «Preben Falkenskjold er bror til Dagmar, som…»

Han fullførte ikke, men det var heller ikke nødvendig. Alle visste hva som lå i det navnet.

«Det ante meg,» nikket Valdemar. Blikket hans gled mot Elefantordenens flagg, som lå sammenbrettet på kista i hjørnet. «Vet du, kong Valdemars første dronning het også Dagmar. Han elsket henne så høyt at han sprangred fra Skanderborg til Ribe, det er rundt ti raster eller vel syttifem engelske mil, for å rekke fram da hun lå på dødsleiet.»

«Rakk han det?»

«Nei.»

Langemann smilte oppgitt. «Menn som elsker gjør rare ting.»

«Absolutt.» Valdemar trykket klinken ned og åpnet døra. «God natt, kæpten. Få deg litt søvn. Jeg passer på.»

«Jeg vet du gjør,» svarte Langemann, og mente det.

* * *

På dekket under hadde også den nylig avsatte Kongen på havet fått besøk. Frøya var kommet for å rydde bort etter kveldsmaten han hadde fått servert der inne, men bortsett fra et kort og kartleggende øyekast da hun først trådte inn over terskelen, ignorerte han henne fullstendig. Han kjente likevel blikket hennes bore seg inn i ham mens hun sakte samlet servise og bestikk på et fat, og han syntes han ante en spenning og en usikkerhet i henne han ikke hadde kjent i de andre som hadde vært innom. Nesten motvillig merket han hvordan den oppdagelsen fikk det til å rykke i smilemusklene hans. De var kanskje ikke så samstemte som de selv trodde, hans forhenværende mannskap.

Hun mistet en tallerken, usedvanlig klønete til å være henne, den landet med et høylytt klirr rett ved den ene foten hans, og hun unnskyldte seg mumlende, satte fatet fra seg og bøyde seg ned etter den. Fremdeles så han ikke på henne, men han merket seg bevegelsene hennes, hvordan hun brukte kunstig lang tid på å utføre den i utgangspunktet enkle oppgaven.

Det var først da hun hadde forlatt rommet, at han lot blikket gli ned mot gulvet.

Der, ved den høyre foten hans, lå en krumbladet kniv med utskjæringer og edle stener.


	15. Femtende kapittel

Det ble morgen.

Sabeltann kunne _merke_ det, så vel som han _så_ det på lyset som sivet inn gjennom sprekkene i veggen, og _hørte_ det på lydene fra vaktskiftet ute på dekk. Han hadde alltid hatt en god fornemmelse for tid.

Den korte sommernatten hadde ikke budt på særlig med søvn, han sov lite og lett selv i gode tider, og selv med det beroligende nærværet av Frøyas dolk under hodeputa, hadde han ikke funnet hvile der i kvartermesterens lugar. Sengetøyet luktet av Langemann, noe som i utgangspunktet ikke bød ham i mot (og Sabeltann var ikke typen som skammet seg over slike tanker), men nå var den lukten også en påminnelse om sviket og ydmykelsen har var blitt utsatt for, den som satte seg som knuter i musklene hans, hardere og hardere for hvert åndedrett.

Han hadde ikke forsøkt å åpne døra, likevel visste han at de hadde en vakt utenfor, en som tok jobben på alvor, ikke en slapp Benjamin. Strengt tatt var det ikke nødvendig. Det var ingenting for ham å gå ut på dekk for. Det ville ikke føre til noe. Skulle han vinne tilbake denne skuta, måtte det skje på annet vis.

Sjokket over å bli avsatt hadde vært så stort at det hadde tatt tid bare å summe seg, og da det endelig begynte å gå opp for ham hva som hadde skjedd, innså han at han ikke hadde noen plan eller strategi for en slik utenkelig situasjon. Mange menn ville gitt opp og han _hadde_ vurdert den muligheten, men det var jo egentlig ikke noe alternativ, for har du en gang vært Kongen på havet, _forblir_ du Kongen på havet. Han var Sabeltann, _kaptein_ Sabeltann, samme hva de sa, og han lot seg ikke lede og kommandere. Ikke av noen. Ikke nå lenger.

_Da er det bedre å dø._

Han tok dolken fram fra under puta og lukket sine slanke fingre om skaftet.

_Eller kjempe seg tilbake til topps, samme hva det måtte kreve av personlige offer._

Piraters språk var vold, og det var et språk han snakket godt. Han trakk dolken ut av slira og skjøv den opp i jakkeermet, klar og tilgjengelig når det rette øyeblikket kom.

Det var Langemann som kom med frokosten hans, slik han hadde håpet, men langt i fra ventet. Han hadde oppfattet dem som ferdig snakket kvelden før, så når mannen likevel kom, var det nok fordi han fremdeles hadde et håp om en fredelig løsning på ubehagelighetene mellom dem. Det gjorde ham i så fall langt mer sentimental enn Sabeltann hadde gitt ham anerkjennelse for.

«Nå, slipper vi unna?» spurte han, før hans tidligere nestkommanderende hadde satt fra seg maten eller i det hele tatt rukket å si noe. Dette var en samtale han ønsket å kontrollere.

«Vi holder avstand,» svarte Langemann, rolig, men med et hint av skepsis i stemmen. Han var på vakt, ingen tvil om dét. «Du håper kanskje ennå på et oppgjør med Falkenskjold?»

«Og hvordan skulle dét gå til? Jeg sitter jo innesperret her, en simpel fange på mitt eget skip!»

«Du vet godt hvorfor du sitter her.» Det nyttet ikke å provosere Langemann, han var like rolig. «Og også at du ikke _må._ Du kan få komme ut. Om du lover å føye deg.»

«For deg, mener du?»

«For hvem enn den nye kapteinen blir. Det kan bli deg, om du vinner dem tilbake. Men for å klare det, må du ut og snakke med dem.»

Sabeltann svarte ikke. Langemann ventet forgjeves på respons et øyeblikk eller to, så satte han seg ned på skipskista. Rommet var så lite at knærne deres nesten berørte hverandre når de satt sånn.

«Det er til alles beste,» fortsatte Langemann, men i Sabeltanns hode ble stemmen hans forvrengt og nesten overdøvet av hans egen tunge pust. Han hørte ikke lenger etter. «Du må stole på meg.»

Det var nå eller aldri.

I én flytende bevegelse kastet han seg fram, dro dolken fram fra ermet og satte den i Langemanns bryst.

Bladet gikk ikke inn.

For det første var ikke støtet hardt nok; han merket med én gang at han ikke hadde lagt nok kraft, nok _vilje,_ bak det. For det andre var det noe som blokkerte. Knivspissen traff ikke hud, men noe metallisk, med et stumpt klunk. Han forsto hva det var, og det fikk all kraft og kampvilje til å gå ut av ham som luften av en belg.

Langemanns øyne hadde viet seg ut i sjokk og overraskelse i det kniven traff, men han hentet seg fort inn da han merket reaksjonen. «Ja,» sa han, nesten sørgmodig, «kjente du det? Jeg har ikke tatt det av. Jeg er ennå din.»

Han løftet forsiktig en hånd og trakk skjortekragen til side, blottet gullanhenget sitt, symbolet på en pakt en av dem så trofast hadde holdt og den andre vært farlig nær ved å bryte. «Kom igjen, kaptein,» fortsatte han, og noe dirret i stemmen, men det var ikke redsel, ingen bebreidelse. «Du bommer ikke _to_ ganger.»

Han skjøv brystkassa fram, løftet haka, bød seg villig fram.

Kroppen ville ikke, om hodet ville. Men hodet ville vel egentlig heller ikke. Sabeltann sank bakover i setet, knust og nedbrutt. Han slapp kniven, lot den bare gli ned på gulvet mellom føttene sine, og førte blikket samme vei.

«Du klarer ikke drepe meg,» hørte han Langemann konkludere.

Og Kongen på havet visste for første gang på veldig lenge hvem han var. «Bare… gå.»

Langemann gikk. Han tok med seg dolken og gikk. Men i døra gjorde han et stopp og gjentok invitasjonen fra tidligere: «Du kan få komme ut. Om du vil.» 

* * *

 

Frøya hadde vært en nervebunt hele natten og morgenen, usikker på hva som ville skje og derfor i helspenn og på vakt. Likevel kom det overraskende på da en skygge plutselig falt over henne mens hun skurte dørken i et hjørne av kanondekket, og noen kjørte dolken hennes ned i en trekasse ved siden av henne. Hun skvatt til og kikket opp, full av bange anelser, og fant også Langemann ruvende over henne som et truende tårn. «Lojalitet er bra,» sa han, slapp knivskaftet og rettet en pekefinger mot henne. «Ikke gjør noe slikt igjen.»

Så gikk han, og hun ble sittende tilbake med bankende hjerte, og lure på hva hun egentlig hadde trodd, hva hun hadde tenkt at Sabeltann skulle bruke våpenet til. Drepe Langemann? Hun svelget tungt. Hadde Langemann…?

Hun så på kniven. Det var ikke blod på den.

For en idiot hun var! Langemann var åpenbart enig, i og med at han tilsynelatende lot påfunnet hennes fare uten å fortelle noen om det. Det var så patetisk at det ikke engang var verdt en offentlig reprimande.

Hun tok dolken sin, måtte jobbe litt for å få den løs, og stakk den tilbake i beltet med de andre. Hun kunne ikke si at hun angret på sitt lille bidrag, men hadde visst ennå mye å lære.

«De snur!»

Pip kauket fra toppen av masta, og hun kastet seg mot relingen for å se. Et av de to krigsskipene hadde ganske riktig begynt å vende, noe som bare kunne bety at de oppga jakten, og rundt henne brøt mannskapet ut i jubel. Frøya snudde seg for å se hvordan Langemann reagerte, men ikke før hadde hun funnet ham i mylderet, før Pip ropte igjen: «Seil i nordøst!»

Sammen med flere av de andre stormet Frøya tvers over dekk til ripa på styrbord side. De var nær norskekysten, og det var ut fra et av de mange sundene der at ytterligere to skip nå kom seilende og la seg i kjølvannet av dem.

«Hold kursen!» brølte Langemann over viraken som oppsto. «Vi kan ennå slippe unna.»

Men selv _han_ måtte tvile, for deres nye forfølgere var nær nok til at de med letthet kunne identifiseres, og det var ingen ringere enn _Hvite Ørn,_ samt skuta de alt hadde nedkjempet én gang, nemlig den staselige _Falken,_ nå under dansk kommando. Intet skip på de sju hav var raskere enn _Den sorte dame_ ble det hevdet, men disse to hadde allerede bevist at dét var en sannhet med modifikasjoner.

«Tordenskjold!» vrælte Pysa i panikk, men ble fort ristet på plass, bokstavelig talt, da Langemann kom forbi. Og det holdt med de daskene, mannskapet trengte ikke nærmere ordre for å innta postene sine. Valdemar hadde bykset opp på poopdekket og avløst Lech, og nå dreide han på roret for å utnytte vinden bedre, og Frøya klarte et øyeblikk å innbille seg at farten økte, selv om fornuften samtidig fortalte henne at det var en ren ønsketenkning. Hun visste, i likhet med alle andre, hvilket utfall dette etter alle solemerker ville få, så hun gikk mot luka til banjeren for å klargjøre våpnene.

Hun stoppet brått da døra til kvartermesterens lugar gikk opp og Sabeltann kom ut. Det var opplagt at han prøvde å være diskré, men han _var_ jo Sabeltann, og en mann med hans karisma tiltrakk seg oppmerksomhet enten han gikk inn for det eller ei, så det var flere enn henne som la merke til ham og som, bevisst eller ubevisst, vek til siden da han kom. Han sa ingenting, lot bare de blå øynene ta inn det som var i ferd med å skje, men han møtte Frøyas blikk da hun endelig kom i gang med oppgaven sin igjen, og nikket anerkjennende da han så hva hun hadde fore.

«Hun trekker mot babord!» ropte Valdemar oppe fra roret. «Kan noen til _helvete_ se å finne ut hvorfor?»

Frøya slapp sablene hun akkurat hadde hentet og skyndte seg mot relingen. Claes hadde kommet henne i forkjøpet, og sto med hele overkroppen hengende ut over ripa for å undersøke. «Vi har hektet oss fast i noe drivgods,» erklærte han.

Frøya så det, hun også. Restene av en stormast og et seil hadde viklet seg fast om kjølen på skuta, oppe ved baugen, noe som sinket dem betraktelig. Langemann kom for å se og han bannet lavt ved synet. «Vi må hakke oss løs,» beordret han. «Finn kroker og rep og… Pinky, hva er det du gjør?!»

Pinky var mer ressursfull, snartenkt og initiativrik enn de fleste, og det demonstrerte han nå også. Uten å vente på verken ordre eller instruks, hadde han festet en taustige til baugspydet, og Frøya og de andre fulgte overrasket med på hvordan han svingte seg over kanten og klatret ned langs skroget med en sabel i tennene. Med den ene foten på den ødelagte masta og den andre på nederste trinn i stigen, begynte han å hakke vilt med våpenet i et forsøk på å få seilet løs.

Frøya hang på i dragsuget da Langemann banet seg vei fram mot baugen. «Pinky, bruk line!» insisterte han, og selv om stemmen lød streng på overflaten, kunne man også fange opp et lite snev av stolthet under.

Pinky hadde kikket opp for å svare, da skuta i samme øyeblikk gjorde et uventet kast og han mistet balansen, glapp taket i stigen og forsvant hodestups ned i det skummende vannet.

Frøya hørte noen rope navnet hans, og bare fordi det var en kvinnestemme, forsto hun at det faktisk var henne selv. Hun snudde seg mot Langemann, bare for å oppdage at han alt var borte og at bare frakken og sabelen lå igjen på dekk. Hun hørte plasket i det han traff vannet, og hun og flere med henne stormet fram mot relingen for å få med seg dramaet.

Pinkys hode brøt gispende opp gjennom vannflaten bare noen få favner fra skipssiden, og plutselig var Frøya takknemlig for at _Dama_ hadde mistet så mye fart. Langemann dukket opp et lite stykke unna, og trengte bare noen få svømmetak for å ta seg bort til guttungen. Samtidig kjente Frøya skuta krenge hardt mot babord og forsto at Valdemar med vilje hadde dreid på roret for å bremse ytterligere, og Langemann, som var en dyktig svømmer, klarte å holde tritt, selv med gutten på slep. Ved siden av henne hadde Benjamin klatret ned taustigen, og han strakte en hånd ut mot Pinky i det Langemann skjøv inn ham foran seg og opp på vrakgodset.

Frøya hadde allerede begynt å puste lettet ut, da Langemann i samme øyeblikk brått og plutselig ble dratt under vann og ikke kom opp igjen. Pinky, som klamret seg til vrakrestene, merket det og snudde seg skremt og forfjamset etter ham. «Langemann?»

«Pinky!» ropte Benjamin, huket seg ned og strakte seg enda noen tommer fram. «Ta hånden min!»

Igjen lød plasket av en person som hoppet over bord, og Frøya så med gryende gjenvunnet stolthet at det var faren hennes. Ikke alle sjømenn kunne svømme, ikke engang alle pirater, men Tønnes kunne, og han fikk gitt Pinky det siste puffet som skulle til for at Benjamin fikk tak i ham, før han deretter trakk pusten og dykket.

Benjamin fikk heist en delvis motvillig Pinky trygt over ripa, men den søkkvåte guttungen hadde knapt fått fast grunn under seg, før han kom seg på beina og trengte seg fram for å få med seg det som skjedde. Han og alle andre ble stående i trykkende taushet og vente, og Frøya syntes det tok en hel evighet før Tønnes endelig kom skytende opp gjennom vannflaten igjen. «Han har hektet seg fast i et garn eller noe,» ropte han opp til dem, mens han ristet sjøvannet ut av den blonde luggen. «Jeg får ham ikke løs!»

Nok en mann hoppet i vannet, Frøya fikk ikke med seg hvem i farten, men hvem han enn var, hadde han en sabel med seg og fulgte etter Tønnes ned i dypet igjen. Denne gangen ble de borte enda lenger, og Frøya kunne bare ane kampen som utartet seg der nede, for på overflaten skvalpet bølgene like rolig som før og avslørte ingenting.

Hele skuta eksploderte til liv da de omsider kom opp igjen, med en slapp og livløs Langemann mellom seg. Rep og stiger ble kastet over relingen, gjennom felles innsats og anstrengelse fikk de halt alle tre tilbake om bord, og først da innså Frøya at det var Sabeltann som var tredjemann. Hun hadde ikke kjent ham igjen uten parykken, som han måtte ha mistet i basketakene, eller uten sminka, som sjøvannet delvis hadde vasket av, og hun stirret på ham, hun og alle andre, på ham og på Langemann, som lå der på dørken med øynene halvveis igjen.

Han pustet ikke.

Sabeltann ignorerte blikkene, om han i det hele tatt la merke til dem, og knelte bare ned ved siden sin forhenværende nestkommanderende. Han la en hånd mot panna hans og den andre under haka, bøyde hodet hans bakover, la leppene sine over hans og blåste en munnfull luft inn i ham.

Frøya hadde hørt om Livskysset, men hun hadde aldri sett det utført og aldri helt trodd på det, og våget ikke tro på det nå heller. Hun oppdaget at Pinky sto og skalv av kulde ved siden av henne, og tok av seg jakka si og la rundt ham. Han reagerte knapt. Stillheten var overdøvende.

Men på tredje innblåsing ble den brutt. Hele Langemanns kropp rykket plutselig til i det han brakk seg og store mengder sjøvann kom fossende ut av munnen hans. Tønnes og Benjamin kom til og fikk hjulpet Sabeltann med å velte ham over på siden, og brekningene gikk snart over i hosting og rallende gisping. «Pinky…,» var det første og eneste ordet han klarte å presse fram, og Pinky kastet seg ned og inn i armene hans.

Sabeltann reiste seg sakte opp, og nå registrerte han omsider hvordan de alle sto rundt ham og bare glante. Pelle presset seg gjennom mengden med den våte parykken på en krok og rakte den mot ham, og Sabeltann krafset den fort til seg og satte den på. Så kikket han forbi dem, ut mot havet, og flokken delte seg for ham da han gikk bort til ripa, satte hendene i siden og speidet mot de kommende forfølgerne deres. _Hvite ørn_ og _Falken_ hadde halt betraktelig innpå.

Det var ikke lenger snakk om å slippe unna.

Han snudde seg tilbake mot dem. «Jeg beklager, gutter,» sa han, og stemmen hadde en uvant klang av ydmykhet. «Det ser ut til at alt jeg har skaffet dere er én siste kamp.»

Tønnes trakk fingrene gjennom det våte håret og kastet et kort gløtt bort på de andre, før han bøyde seg ned og plukket opp en av sablene som ennå lå der Frøya hadde kastet dem fra seg. «Vel,» sa han, og veide våpenet prøvende i hånden. «La oss sørge for at den blir _legendarisk_.»


	16. Sekstende kapittel

De la hele bredsiden til, ladet kanonene og åpnet lukene, og mennene bevæpnet seg og inntok postene, _uten_ at noen hadde trengt å gi ordren. Det var ennå litt uklart hvem som egentlig hadde kommandoen, for Langemann hadde i et forsøk på å reise seg kollapset i et nytt hosteanfall og blitt liggende, mer eller mindre i svime. Sabeltann hadde likevel tatt sjansen og forsøkt seg med noen instrukser, og de var alle blitt mottatt og fulgt uten protester fra de andre, om de nå gjorde det bevisst eller bare av gammel vane.

Det var tydeligvis _Hvite ørn_ alene som skulle angripe, noe han stusset litt over. Hadde _han_ hatt to skip, hadde han prøvd seg på en knipetangsmanøver, men Tordenskjold så ut til å ville ta opp kampen med bare dette ene. Han kjente hvordan det fikk en liten gnist av håp til å flamme opp inne i ham, men tok seg sammen og skyndte seg å kvele den igjen. Han var en realist, tross alle sine heseblesende og ikke alltid like gjennomtenkte krumspring. Dette ville bli hans siste slag, han visste det, og mennene visste det også. Likevel sto de standhaftige på dekk, skulder ved skulder, klare for å brenne sitt ettermæle inn i fiendens bevissthet, om det så ble – og det ble det nok – det siste de gjorde.

I øyekroken fanget han opp hvordan Benjamin hadde festet blikket på ham, opplagt ventende på en ordre, og det rykket i munnvikene hans. Hvis kanonmesteren forventet at han hadde kommandoen, da _hadde_ han kommandoen, så han løftet hånden, full av fornyet selvsikkerhet. Bare litt til nå, så var de på skuddhold…

«De firer flagget!» ropte Valdemar, og dro med det alles oppmerksomhet opp mot _Hvite ørn_ s master. Dannebrogen forsvant ganske riktig brått fra dem alle sammen, og straks etter så de i stedet en matros stille seg på relingen og vifte med et hvitt klede.

«Så han vil snakke igjen,» konstaterte Sabeltann tørt. «Pratsom type, denne Tordenskjold, og en arrogant dritt er han også.» Han vekslet et kort blikk med Tønnes, den eneste om bord som nå var i stand til å true posisjonen hans. «Men jeg synes nå likevel vi skal la ham. Om det er _min_ avgjørelse… ?»

Tønnes kikket seg over skulderen, mot Langemann som ennå lå på dørken bak dem, krøllet sammen på siden og trofast beskyttet av Pinky. «Det ser sånn ut.»

«Vel,» mumlet Sabeltann. «Dette blir, om ikke annet, langt mer interessant enn jeg hadde fryktet.»

* * *

Tordenskjold ankom på samme vis som sist, i en robåt sammen med tre av sine menn, den ene strammere og stivere i maska enn den andre. Men selv var han like blid og struttende av selvtillitt, og han gliste bredt da han svingte seg over relingen og hilste med hatten i en overdreven bevegelse. Sabeltann på sin side hadde stilt seg bredbeint opp på hoveddekket, flankert av Tønnes og Valdemar, med armene bryskt i siden og øynene strengt fokusert på gjesten.

«Vi møtes igjen, kaptein Harrington,» hilste Tordenskjold. «Eller skal jeg si _Sabeltann_?»

Sabeltann klarte bare delvis å forhindre at overraskelsen spredde seg til ansiktet, og Tordenskjold lo tilfreds da han fanget den opp. «Jeg visste hvem du var allerede første gangen, kaptein,» hevdet han. «For selv i våre farvann er du nesten like berømt som meg.»

Gliset ble om mulig enda bredere, og Sabeltann begynte i det stille å angre på at han hadde tatt ham om bord. «Du visste hvem jeg var og slapp meg likevel løs på dine egne?»

«Jeg lot deg gå fordi jeg var spent på hva slags ugagn du kom til å stelle i stand,» svarte Tordenskjold. «Og jeg må si, kaptein, at du har prestert over _all_ forventning.» Han lo igjen. «Jeg forstår det sånn at du har stjålet en kjær eiendel fra Elefantordenen?» Sabeltann bare glodde olmt på ham, så han la til: «Ja, de sendte en ravn om det. Et flagg, visstnok?»

Sabeltann skjøt haka ut. «Jeg har banneret til Valdemar Sejr, ja. Men du får det ikke. Det går ned med meg og skuta.»

Tordenskjold humret videre. «Valdemar Sejr, sier du? Alt dette å-så-mystiske hemmelighetsskremmeriet til Elefantordenen, og så dreier det seg bare om suttekluten til en død og begravd konge. Har de forresten fortalt deg at denne store nasjonalhelten var mer russisk enn han var dansk?» Han ristet på hodet. «Ah, danskenes tanker om egen storhet kjenner ingen grenser.»

«Merkelige ord, til å komme fra deres mest berømte admiral,» bemerket Sabeltann.

«Jeg er ikke dansk,» svarte Tordenskjold kort og plutselig helt alvorlig. «Men jeg vil gjerne ha det flagget, er du snill.»

«Du er velkommen til å slåss for det,» kontret Sabeltann. «Våre kanoner er ladd, og det er sikkert også dine. Eller vi kan løse det her, du og jeg.» Han gestikulerte mot kården sin.

«Å nei.» Tordenskjold ristet på hodet. «Ingen kårdedueller på meg.» Han flirte igjen og lente seg nærmere. «Oss i mellom, så er jeg en håpløs fekter.»

«Vel, det visste _jeg_ første gang vi møttes,» svarte Sabeltann og kostet for første gang på seg et lite smil. «Du har spent den feil vei i beltet.»

Tordenskjold rynket panna og gløttet ned på kården sin, men så trakk han på skuldrene i en likegyldig mine. «Ja, ja. Kamp er jeg uansett ikke interessert i, kaptein Sabeltann. Det avgjørende slaget mot Sverige vil utvilsomt snart stå, så jeg har ingen interesse av å sløse bort mine menn her, for en gammel filles skyld. Du tenker nok det samme om dine.»

Sabeltann la hodet på skakke. «Hva er det du foreslår?»

«En byttehandel. Du gir meg flagget, som jo uansett er verdiløst for deg; jeg gir deg _Falken_ tilbake _._ » Han nikket ut mot det nevnte skipet. «Rett skal være rett, det var tross alt du som erobret henne.»

Sabeltann kunne høre på den forventningsfulle hviskingen fra mannskapet bak seg at de likte ideen. Samtidig var han ikke lenger i tvil om at de virkelig var hans igjen. Han så på Tordenskjold, kjente en luring når han så en, og visste at dette var en av det rette slaget.

«Fritt leide ut Skagerrak,» forhandlet han.

Tordenskjold rakte ham neven. «Jeg skal selv gi deg eskorte.»

De forseglet avtalen med et håndtrykk. Sabeltann måtte likevel spørre. «Hvorfor?»

«Hvem tror du tar støyten i en krig?» svarte admiralen retorisk, og blikket fikk en blandet glans av stolthet og bitterhet. «Det er i hvert fall ikke menn som Preben Falkenskjold.» 

* * *

 

Kapteinen sto ved bakkdekket, lett framoverlent, med begge hendene på ripa og øynene festet på sitt nye skip. Halvparten av mannskapet var der allerede, hadde rodd de vel hundre meterne over for å bemanne henne og sette henne i stand til den lange seilasen hjem. Bak dem, i øst, var _Hvite ørn_ i ferd med å vende baugen tilbake mot _sine_ kjente havner, med Elefantordenens skatt trygt om bord.

Langemann hadde våknet i lugaren sin et par ganger og tenkt at han burde stå opp, men oppdaget, mye til sin egen forundring, at han ikke hadde lyst. Han var varm og komfortabel, og kanskje hadde han ubevisst oppfattet stemningsskiftet om bord og for første gang på veldig lenge tillatt seg å slappe ordentlig av, så hver gang hadde han endt opp med å bare trekke teppet over hodet igjen og sove videre. Det var dette som var grunnen til at han først nå, over tretti timer etter sin nestendrukning, hadde klart å slepe seg ut i solskinnet.

Sabeltann merket at han kom og møtte ham med et skjevt blikk over skulderen. «Og der var _du_ oppe,» kommenterte han tørt.

«Beklager.»

Kapteinen ga ingen muntlig respons, men Langemann oppfattet likevel at han var tilgitt. Han stilte seg opp ved siden av og lot blikket streife ut mot _Falken,_ som kanskje var enda mer staselig nå enn første gang han så henne. «Så dro vi ikke _helt_ tomhendte, da,» bemerket han, desperat etter å fylle stillheten, for det lå ennå noe usagt og uforløst og tynget mellom dem. «Hun er flott.»

«Mhm,» svarte Sabeltann, og lød en tanke distrahert.

Langemann mannet seg opp. Han fikk bare hoppe i det. Han åpnet munnen for å si de nødvendige ordene, men i stedet kom en ny hostekule over ham. Sabeltann så på ham, tilsynelatende bryskt og likegyldig, men det var nå bare hans måte å vise omsorg på. «Ikke få lungebetennelse nå.»

Langemann hostet seg ferdig, en anelse irritert over å nok engang være gjenstand for alles bekymring. «Jeg mener å huske at du var i vannet, du også.»

«Ja, men jeg svelget ikke halve Skagerrak. Jeg har sett menn falle døde om etter det du har vært igjennom, selv flere dager etterpå.»

Langemann kjente en varme bre seg i magen, og plutselig pustet han mye lettere. «Slike hønemortakter fra deg, kæpten. Det kler deg ikke.»

«Jeg har bare ikke råd til å miste deg.»

Det stakk selvsagt mye dypere enn som så; det var ingen hemmelighet, ikke for noen. Tønnes hadde selv fortalt hvor hardt Sabeltann hadde kjempet for å få ham løs der nede i vannet, og alle hadde sett det som skjedde etterpå. Men Langemann innså nå at enkelte ting nok burde forbli usagt. «De tok deg tilbake,» sa han i stedet.

«Ja,» nikket kapteinen. «Uten at jeg helt vet hvorfor.»

«Vel, det vet jeg,» sa kvartermesteren, men ventet med å utdype til Sabeltann gløttet spørrende bort på ham. «Du viste dem en mann som bryr seg,» forklarte han da. «Og selv om det skulle være sånn at det bare er meg du bryr deg om, så betyr det likevel at du er i stand til det.»

«Hm,» sa Sabeltann, og det var også alt Langemann hadde forventet fra ham.

De sto i taushet en stund, og det var ikke lenger like ubehagelig. Noe var i ferd med å tine, falle på plass, bli som før

– og så måtte kapteinen selvfølgelig ødelegge det hele ved å snakke til ham i den uvante, nesten følsomme tonen igjen. «Jakov?»

«Mhm?» svarte Langemann og stålsatte seg, for det var alltid et faresignal at Sabeltann brukte hans virkelige navn.

«Jeg er redd jeg har holdt deg tilbake.»

«Hva snakker du om?»

«Kommando.»

«Jeg forstår ikke,» løy Langemann.

«Jo, det tror jeg du gjør.» Sabeltann gjennomskuet ham selvsagt. «Du er en god kommandant. Og en god kommandant burde kommandere.» Han rettet seg opp, visket ansiktet rent for alle avslørende grimaser og nikket ut mot _Falken._ «Så hun er din, om du vil ha henne… kaptein Karoli.»

Langemanns hjerte datt som en stein ned i magen hans, for i et kort øyeblikk tenkte han at ingen av hans desperate ord de siste par dagene virkelig hadde trengt igjennom, at kapteinen, til tross for alt, ennå ikke kjente ham og heller aldri ville åpne seg for muligheten. Men han slo det fort fra seg; han visste hva dette var, det var siste skanse i Sabeltanns forsvar, det var hva det var, og han vendte seg mot ham, full av overbevisning. «Kæpten, _ingen_ holder Langemann borte fra det han vil ha. Ikke engang du.»

Sabeltann blunket raskt et par ganger, og trakk brynene sammen over nesa.

«Så du forstår,» fortsatte Langemann, «jeg har aldri ønsket meg kommando, aldri etterstrebet mer enn å stå her, ved siden av deg. Og hvis det er det samme for deg, kæpten, så er det her jeg vil bli. Jeg sverget en ed, og jeg akter å holde den til den dagen jeg dør.»

Sabeltann kremtet, så nikket han. Han sa ingenting. Det var kanskje like greit.

Langemann så ut mot den andre skuta igjen, skjønnheten han nettopp hadde takket nei til. Isak og Bendik hadde klatret over relingen, sikret med tau, og holdt på å brekke løs navneskiltet fra akterstavnen. «Du gir _Falken_ nytt navn, ser jeg.»

«Jeg har kalt henne opp etter deg,» svarte kapteinen, og la til da han merket Langemanns nølende blikk: « _Havets opal._ »

Langemann kvalte et sukk og lukket øynene et sekund eller to. Av alle navn i verden... «Er du sikker på at du ikke heller vil kalle henne opp etter Dagmar?» foreslo han diplomatisk. «Siden du nå ikke fikk has på broren hennes.»

Sabeltann kikket ned mot ripa han hvilte hendene mot, og strøk en tommel varsomt over treverket. «Jeg har allerede et skip kalt opp etter Dagmar.»

Og Langemann lukket øynene enda en gang, smilende, og ikke så rent lite oppgitt over å, etter seksten år, ikke ha skjønt det før.

«Gi henne til Valdemar,» oppfordret han etter enda noen øyeblikks stillhet. « _Havets opal,_ altså. Han vil tjene deg bra med henne, slik han gjorde før med _Saragossa._ Han er langt mindre sprø her ute til havs.»

«Ja,» nikket Sabeltann, etter å ha tenkt seg om. «Han er en dyktig skipper, jeg ser det nå. Jeg er glad du slapp ham fri.»

Langemann måtte nesten ta seg for med hånden, så stor var overraskelsen og sjokket over å høre at hans best bevarte hemmelighet slett ikke _var_ det, og kapteinen merket reaksjonen og snudde seg mot ham, nesten barnlig triumferende, med et fornøyd glis om munnen. «Jeg visste det ikke _da_ ,» innrømte han. «Jeg gjettet det først i ettertid. Hvem andre kunne det vært?» Han lot blikket gli ut mot havet. «Men ingen fare, Jakov, jeg vet også _hvorfor_ du gjorde det.»

«Du er ikke dum, kæpten.»

Sabeltann fortsatte å smile, la armene over brystet og støttet haka mot den ene knyttneven. «Jeg har mine øyeblikk.»

* * *

 

Admiral Peter Wessel Tordenskjold sto på øverste dekk av _Hvite ørn_ og så piratene seile bort. Ved føttene hans sto en kasse, og da skipene bare var et par prikker i horisonten, åpnet han den med foten og kikket ned på det gamle, slitte flagget som lå oppi.

«Hva nå?» spurte hans kammertjener, som også hadde stjålet seg til en titt over skulderen hans. «Tar vi det med tilbake til Elefantordenen?»

Tordenskjold smalt lokket igjen med et høylytt smell. «Selvsagt ikke, Kold! Dette her har jeg andre planer for.»

Og Kold stusset, slik han så ofte gjorde over sin herre, mens denne på sin side bare klappet ham oppmuntrende i ryggen. «Kom igjen, mann, vi har eventyr som venter!»


	17. Koda

Helt ytterst ved innseilingen til Abra Havn, der hvor sundet var på sitt smaleste, var det etablert en utkikkspost oppe på klippene. Den var alltid bemannet, stort sett av tidligere pirater eller andre eldre menn fra landsbyen, og oppdraget var enkelt: De skulle speide etter skip (så godt det lot seg gjøre i tåka), og dersom de så noen, ved hjelp av flagg om dagen og lykter om natten, signalisere dette videre til landsbyen og Villa Rosa: én for _Den sorte dame_ (eller andre allierte skip) og to for fremmede (altså _fiendtlige_ ) skuter. De fleste dager så man ingenting, og posten var dessuten ikke stort mer enn et lite, trekkfullt skur, så for folk som likte å være virksomme eller komfortable, var det ingen ettertraktet jobb. Charles Ben, byens skomaker, meldte seg likevel frivillig forholdsvis ofte (og man trengte jo ikke å se lenger enn til hans masete kone for å forstå hvorfor), så det var han som satt vakt der den formiddagen seilene endelig dukket opp i horisonten. Det tok ham ikke mange sekundene å gjenkjenne _Dama,_ og fordi hun virket å være fredelig innstilt til skuta som ledsaget henne, heiste han bare det ene flagget og veivet velkommen med hatten sin, da skipene en stund senere seilte inn i sundet langt der nede under ham.

Det var Rosa selv som først oppdaget signalet fra der hun sto på taket av fortet, og mens hun gjorde sitt beste for å ignorere den plutselige kriblingen i magen, strakte hun seg etter tauet til alarmklokkene og ringte hardt og lenge, til hun var sikker på at hver eneste levende sjel i byen hadde hørt dem.

Det var som å stikke en pinne i en maurtue. Folk kom strømmende ut fra husene sine, slapp det de hadde i hendene, lot arbeid ligge og mat bli stående urørt på bordene, og skyndte seg ned mot kaia. Det oste glede og forventning av dem, Rosa kunne kjenne det helt opp til seg, men det var også en underliggende redsel der, for det hendte – og ikke så rent sjeldent heller – at noen ikke fikk hjem annet enn dårlige nyheter. Så da _Den sorte dame_ og den andre skuta hun sannsynligvis hadde erobret, rundet den siste odden og ble synlig for dem, jublet de selvsagt høyt, men strakte samtidig hals og saumfarte dekket og riggen etter _sin_ mann, _sin_ far eller _sin_ sønn.

Sabeltann var som alltid lett synlig. Han sto der han likte å stå, på poopdekket, rigid og kontrollert, men triumferende, og ved siden av, et lite skritt bak, som en skygge, sto Langemann.

Det var først da hun så ham, at Rosa forsto hvor engstelig hun hadde vært. En flom av lettelse feide inn over henne, og hennes første innskytelse var å løpe ned på kaia for så å kaste seg over ham straks hun fikk sjansen.

Hennes andre innskytelse var å sparke seg selv i leggen.

Det var jo akkurat det hun hadde lovet seg selv ikke skulle skje denne gangen. Hun visste jo godt hvordan det alltid endte. Tre-fire dager med het lidenskap, fulgt av den utmattende sjalusien når fortellingene om toktets, hm, _erobringer_ begynte å surre, den enda mer utmattende frustrasjonen over at han ikke så hennes side av saken og til slutt enda mer lidenskap når han brukte sjarmen til å kvele sinnet hennes. Samme gamle runddansen.

Hun hadde bestemt seg. Det var slutt på det nå.

Blikket hans sveipet opp mot henne, og hun rygget i skjul bak skyteskårene før han oppdaget henne. Da øynene hennes straks etter hadde lokalisert en tydelig frisk og uskadd Pinky i full sving nede på hoveddekket, hadde hun sett nok, og forlot posten, gikk ned trappene og søkte ytterligere tilflukt i sine egne private rom.

Det tok ikke lang tid før hun hørte ham. Han måtte ha hoppet i land straks han fikk muligheten, og nå sto han utenfor huset hennes, ved foten av trappene og ropte på henne.

Hun hadde satt seg ved speilet i mellomtiden, børstet ut og parfymert sitt mørke hår, vasket bort den verste kruttsmussen og lagt rød farge på leppene. Det var ingenting i veien med at han så hva han hadde mistet.

Hun lot ham rope noen ganger før hun gikk ut og stilte seg øverst i trappen. Kaukingen hans hadde selvsagt fått en hel folkemengde til å stime seg sammen i en halvsirkel bak ham, og hun kjente irritasjonen vokse. Menneskene i Abra Havn hadde tydeligvis altfor lite spenning i sine _egne_ liv. «Ja?» sa hun.

«Rosa,» gjentok han, men om han hadde planlagt å si noe mer, ble ordene sittende fast og han ble bare stående og glane.

Hun stønnet innvendig. Han kunne prate som en foss når det gjaldt å snakke henne rundt, men prøvde han å uttrykke egne følelser, gikk det som regel helt i stå og hun måtte hjelpe ham videre. «Ja, hva er det du vil?»

Fremdeles kom det ingen ord, han strakte bare armene opp mot henne, og hadde det ikke vært for det stakkarslige uttrykket i ansiktet hans, hadde hun himlet med øynene. Hva var det han innbilte seg? At hun var et barn?

«Rosa.» Han fikk klemt fram navnet hennes enda en gang. «Rosa, vær så snill…»

Hun visste hun burde se bort, men hun fikk det ikke helt til. Han var blitt tynnere, så hun. «Nei,» sa hun, like mye til seg selv. «Ikke denne gangen.»

Hun klarte å slite blikket bort fra ham lenge nok til å merke seg en del av ansiktene i folkemengden. Noen så minst like fortvilte ut som Langemann, andre var fulle av forventning, som om de ikke kunne vente på dramaet (eller for dem: underholdningen) som garantert ville følge.

Vel, de kom til å bli skuffet. Hun var ikke noen sirkusforestilling.

Hun snudde seg for å gå.

«Vil du jeg skal trygle?» ropte han. «Jeg trygler, jeg, Rosa, hvis det er det som skal til.»

Hun kunne ikke hjelpe for det; hun kikket på ham over skulderen, selv om hun visste bedre, og så hvordan han falt på kne i grusen, fremdeles med armene bønnfallende strakt mot henne. «Rosa, jeg er på knærne!»

Det hadde rablet for mannen…

Han lot hendene falle, krabbet mot henne på alle fire, som en underkastet hund, tilsynelatende blind for at halve byen sto og så på ham. Skamfull var det bare hun som var. På hans vegne. «Langemann…»

Han skjøv seg opp på knærne igjen og tok av seg hatten. «Rosa, gift deg med meg.»

Hadde det ikke vært for de umiddelbare reaksjonene fra tilskuerne – høylytte hvin fra kvinnene og gisping og plystring fra mennene – hadde hun nektet å tro at hun hadde hørt riktig. Herregud, mannen lå der i støvet og _fridde_ til henne! Og enda verre, og dette så hun da hun måpende gransket ansiktet hans, han _mente_ det.

Hun bøyde hodet og la en hånd mot panna. Som vanlig hadde alt blitt kastet tilbake på henne selv.

Hun fikk summet seg, skyndte seg ned til ham og halte ham befalende i armen. «Reis deg opp!»

Han adlød, og forventningen skjøt ut fra ham som små kanonkuler og over på henne. Nå som han var oppreist og sto der i sin fulle lengde, måtte hun legge hodet langt bak for å fange blikket hans.

«Jeg kan ikke gifte meg med deg,» sa hun.

Hun så håpet slukke i de, gud, så vakre øynene hans, og hørte hvordan det ble ropt ut i skuffelse rundt dem, og hun la en hånd forsonende mot kinnet hans. «Jeg kan ikke gifte meg med deg,» gjentok hun. «Fordi jeg ikke er typen som gifter meg.» Hun lo mildt. «Og det er ikke du heller.»

Hun fikk lokket fram et smil hos ham, og visste med det at hun var fortapt.

Hun klemte seg inntil ham, og han svøpte henne i de store, sterke armene sine og grov nesa ned i håret hennes. Hun lot ham holde henne noen sekunder, så skjøv hun ham ørlite fra seg og kikket opp på ham igjen. «Din dumrian,» sa hun kjærlig, og tok hodet hans mellom hendene sine. «Jeg blir visst aldri kvitt deg, gjør jeg vel?»

De kastet seg over hverandre i et lidenskapelig kyss, og da han straks etter løftet henne opp, slynget hun beina sine villig om livet hans og lo hele veien mens han, til de andres hoiende fryd, bar henne opp trappene og inn døra.

 

**\- fin -**


End file.
